Harry y Alyssa Potter 7mo curso
by Kae Richa
Summary: [CAP 12: UPLOAD!] Hola chicuelos! Pues bien, les traigo la última aventura de Harry, su hermana Alyssa y sus amigos. Entren y disfruten.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Disclaimer 2: Los únicos personajes que realmente son míos son: Alyssa Potter, Rogue Turner, Cole _

_                    McKey y Michael Ridley._

_Disclaimer 3: El personaje de Samantha Flathery es de la autora llamada Dikana, quien es la autora de _

_                   "Respuestas" supongo que algunos ya lo han leído, así que espero no estropear mucho a la _

_                   pobre de Sammy._

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**Capítulo 1: "Santuario y el Serath"**

**_M_**_i vida a lado de Samantha y Remus ha sido considerablemente buena, extrañé mucho a mis padres los primeros días, pero ya me he acostumbrado. De vez en cuando los fui a visitar, mientras estuve en Londres. La compañía de Harry me ha ayudado bastante, y las atenciones de Sam y Remus para conmigo también han sido de gran ayuda._

**_P_**_asamos el primer mes de las vacaciones en "La Revoltosa", la verdad es que nos la pasamos de lujo, Harry encontró muchas cosas pertenecientes a su padre y a los merodeadores. El mes siguiente nos fuimos a Santuario con Samantha. El lugar es realmente precioso, la hermana de Sam, Kiara, y la gente de aquí es genial. _

**_K_**_iara nos está enseñando muchas cosas sobre la magia arcana, y Sam nos están ayudando con Pociones, Remus y Sirius dicen que ella era la mejor en la materia en el Colegio, ya me imagino la cara de Snape cuando no pueda bajarnos puntos. Y hablando de Snape, ha cambiado mucho desde la última cena en Hogwarts, creo que cuidar de los Malfoy también lo ha ayudado puesto que se ha vuelto menos intransigente, hasta su semblante ha cambiado, no sé cómo pero accedió a dejar a Draco y a Kathy salir con nosotros este verano. _

**_¡O_**_ops! Harry me está buscando, iremos al bosque de Santuario, nos falta mucho por recorrer… después te cuento. ¡Babye!_

_Con cariño, _

_Hermione_

**H**ermione Granger cerró su diario y lo puso bajo su almohada. Salió de la habitación encontrándose con Harry en el pasillo.

-Hola cielo, ¿me buscabas?-

-Sí, corazón… ¿Qué hacías?-preguntó Harry tomándola de las manos.

-Estaba escribiendo en mi diario-respondió ella dándole un corto beso.- ¿A dónde iremos?-

-Sam nos llevará al bosque-dijo el ojiverde-¿Lista?-

-Claro, salgamos de aquí-Ambos recorrieron el pasillo, bajaron unas escaleras y se encontraron con todos en la sala.

-¿Listos?-preguntó Remus.

-¡Yeahp! Podemos irnos-respondió Harry.

**L**os 'excursionistas' tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de la casa. Remus y Sam iban conversando muy animadamente, mientras que Harry y Draco se hacían miradas extrañas. A decir verdad, la relación entre Sam y Remus era muy cordial, algunos pensaban que por fin se habían reconciliado, pero cuando todo parecía "miel sobre hojuelas" Remus se enojaba y le gritaba a la rubia, o viceversa, Sam se enojaba y le gritaba al licántropo.

**C**aminaron por largo y tendido, a medio día se sentaron a descansar y a comer. Durante su descanso todos conversaban felices, Ginny y Alyssa anduvieron detrás de Kathy por un buen rato, pero después le tocó a Harry y a Draco, los tres se adentraron en la espesura del bosque, siguiendo a la pequeña rubia.

-¡Kathy, detente!-gritó Draco. Pero la pequeña siguió corriendo.

-¡Katherine Malfoy!-gritó Harry-Si no te detienes ahora te quedarás aquí en medio de la nada-El silencio fue lo único que obtuvieron como respuesta.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!!-gritó la pequeña rubia corriendo de regreso hacia su hermano. Draco la cargó en brazos y notó que la pequeña venía sangrando.

-Kathy… pequeña, ¿qué sucede?-dijo Draco preocupado.

-¡Me mordió!-dijo la niña.

-¿Qué cosa, niña?-dijo Harry.

-¡Esho…!-dijo la rubia apuntando hacia un lugar entre los árboles.

**H**arry se acercó sigilosamente a los arbustos encontrándose con un pequeño leopardo bebé, con espinas en la cola y en el lomo, las garras parecían de acero, los ojos parecían completamente negros y los dientes estaban sin afilar. Harry lo miró extrañado, no parecía hacer ningún daño, pero Kathy venía asustada y herida. El felino maulló y ronroneó cerca de Harry, éste iba a tocarlo cuando alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Harry!-gritó Draco.

-¿Qué sucede?-respondió Harry alarmado.

-¡Kathy se está poniendo mal, la temperatura está aumentando y dice que tiene frío!-

**H**arry regresó junto a Draco, miró a Kathy quien estaba agazapada entre los brazos de su hermano, temblando. El Gryffindor se quitó la túnica de viaje que llevaba puesta y se la echó encima, la pequeña no parecía tener ningún cambio.

-Tenemos que regresar con Sam, ella debe saber que era eso que la mordió-sentenció Harry.

**D**raco arropó a su hermana y la atrajo hacia sí mismo tratando de darle calor. Corrieron por medio kilómetro, hasta toparse con el campamento donde se encontraban los demás.

-¡Sam!… ¡Sam!-gritó Harry.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? Nos tenían muy preocupados-dijo la rubia.

-Sam, Kathy está… ardiendo en fiebre… ya… ha empezado… ha temblar-dijo Draco entrecortadamente.

-¡Déjame verla!-pidió Sam alarmada. Draco descubrió a su hermana, quien estaba más pálida de lo normal, seguía temblando y los labios los tenía morados-¡Rápido! Debemos llevarla a la casa de inmediato, llamaré a mi hermana.-

**H**arry y Draco corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas soportaban, Hermione, Ginny, Alyssa, Ron, Sirius y Belle venían detrás de ellos. Al llegar, colocaron a la niña en la sala, Draco también se quitó su túnica de viaje y la arropó con ella. A los pocos minutos llegaron Kiara, Sam y Remus.

-Quiero saber ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Kiara revisando a la niña.

-Estábamos jugando con ella, y de repente se agarró corriendo… y se nos perdió…-empezó Draco.

-…la amenacé con quedarse ahí si no salía, pero no respondió… y entonces pegó un grito y salió de entre los arbustos…-continuó Harry.

-…la cargué y noté que estaba sangrando, preguntamos que pasó y dijo que algo la había mordido…-

-¡Resuman!-dijo Sirius desesperado.

-Lo siento uu…-dijo Draco.

-Busqué que había sido y encontré una especie de leopardo… era muy extraño en realidad…-

-¿Cómo era?-preguntó Sam.

-Era como uno normal, salvo que tenía espinas en el lomo y en la cola, los ojos eran completamente de color negro, las garras parecían de acero y los dientes estaban pequeños, sin afilar… parecía inofensivo-dijo Harry.-Lo iba tocar, pero Draco me llamó porque Kathy estaba poniéndose mal.-

-Era un Serath bebé… son muy raros en realidad, pero aún así son muy peligrosos-comentó Kiara.

-Pero no parecía…-

-Esa es una cualidad que tienen los Serath bebé, "parecen" inofensivos, pero no lo son… son muy peligrosos…-interrumpió Kiara y se volteó hacia Sam-… Sharai, trae el frasco azul que está en el baño…-

-Pero eso es para la influenza…-

-Esa es la enfermedad que los Serath son capaz de transmitir, pero tiene que ser tratada a tiempo porque si no sería fatal…-

-Entonces más vale que me apresure-murmuró Sam y desapareció escaleras arriba.

-Belle, trae agua fría y un trapo, debemos bajarle la fiebre a la niña… Sirius y Remus, vayan a buscar a ese Serath, debemos saber que tan pequeño es para tratar a Kathy… ¡muévanse!-exclamó Kiara, haciendo que ambos ex-merodeadores salieran corriendo.

-Se pondrá bien ¿cierto?-preguntó Harry.

-No puedo mentirles… así que estén preparados para lo peor-

-¿Puede morir?-preguntó Draco más pálido.

-Como les dije, no puedo mentir… confía en mí…-dijo Kiara.

**A** los cinco minutos Sam apareció con el frasquito en la mano y Belle entró a la sala con un recipiente con agua fría y una toalla.

-¡Aquí está! No podía encontrarlo-dijo la rubia entregándole el frasco a su hermana.-Hay demasiado mugrero allá arriba.-

-Gracias Sharai… Harry, necesito que mantengas a la niña con compresas frías-dijo Kiara.

-Correcto-dijo él. Tomo la toalla que tenía Belle y la sumergió en el agua, la exprimió un poco y la puso sobre la frente de Kathy.

-Draco, ven por favor…-pidió Kiara-…has que Kathy despierte sólo por unos instantes… y dale la poción.-El rubio puso a su hermana en sus piernas y la removió.

-Kathy… pequeña, despierta-la niña se removió y abrió sus ojos gris un poco hinchados, cansados y entristecidos-Bebé, toma esto…-puso el frasquito en su boca y la niña dio un sorbo, que al instante escupió.

-Sabe horrible-dijo la rubia pequeña, con la voz irritada.

-Lo sé pequeña, pero te pondrás mejor… lo prometo-Esto último lo dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo.

-Remus y Sirius no podrán encontrar a ese Serath, iré a buscarlos-dijo Harry.

-¡Espera!-dijo Ron-Yo también voy.-

-¡Y yo!-exclamaron Hermione, Alyssa y Ginny.

-No, sólo me acompañará Ron… cielo, Gin, Alyssa y tú quédense cuidando de Kathy, aquí necesitarán ayuda también… y no nos sigan-aclaró.

-Cuídate cariño-dijo Hermione.

-Claro-dijo Harry dándole un corto beso a Hermione-Vamonos Ron.-

**S**alieron de la casa y se adentraron en el bosque, de vez en cuando Harry se detenía, cerraba los ojos tratando de rastrear a los animagos, o siquiera al Serath; después seguían corriendo, y gritando.

-¡Sirius!-gritaban ambos Gryffindor-¡Remus!-

-¡Harry, por aquí!-respondió Sirius.

-¡Sigue hablando Sirius!-dijo Ron.

-¡Aquí… aquí!-

**P**or fin llegaron a un claro, encontraron al Serath petrificado y amarrado, y a Remus en el suelo con un rasguño en el pecho.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Ron.

-El Serath nos atacó, Remus resultó herido por tratar de salvarme-dijo Sirius, preocupado.

-Debemos llevarlo a casa-dijo Harry-Sirius, llévate al Serath. Ron ayúdame con Remus.-

**E**ntre Ron y Harry cargaron a Remus y lo llevaron hasta la casa. En el camino, la temperatura del licántropo aumentó bastante, y al llegar venía inconsciente.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó Sam viendo el estado de Remus.

-El Serath lo arañó… cada vez se pone peor… y con su condición-dijo Ron.

-Rápido, llévenlo a su habitación, y hagan el mismo procedimiento-dijo Kiara.

**L**o subieron a su habitación, Samantha entró detrás de los chicos. Lo recostaron en su cama y salieron dejando sola a la rubia y al enfermo. Samantha apareció agua y una toalla, y empezó a ponerle compresas, el casi rubio hacía muecas de dolor y se removía constantemente. Al poco rato llegó Belle.

-Dice Kiara que le des esto… parece que el Serath tiene 6 meses de edad, así que estarán bien… no te preocupes-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-Gracias Belle. ¿Pudieron bajarle la fiebre a Kathy?-

-No, no quiere ceder-contestó Belle apesadumbrada-Hermione sugirió que le dieran un baño, dice que su mamá así se la bajaba cuando se ponía enferma, Alyssa le está ayudando, al igual que Ginny.-

-Belle, dudo mucho que la fiebre de Remus ceda…-

-Lo sé, enviaré a Sirius y a Harry para darle un baño… intenta despertarlo-dijo Belle saliendo de la habitación.

**S**am le dio la poción, y siguió cuidando de él. _¿Por qué te tienen que pasar estas cosas?_, se preguntaba la rubia apesadumbrada. Remus seguía removiéndose, mientras que Sam lo observaba con tristeza, con dolor; _lleno de heridas, algunas frescas, como la que acabas de sufrir, y otras viejas que parecen no querer sanar… te quiero, Remus._ Aún lo quería, lo había descubierto en una de sus tantas conversaciones con Sirius, o Belle, o Harry; quería a Remus, aún después de tantos años, lo quería y eso era suficiente para soportar sus arranques de furia. Instintivamente la rubia se acercó a su paciente y le dio un beso en la frente, inmediatamente éste se relajó.

-¿Sam?-preguntó Sirius sobresaltando a la rubia-¿Por qué lloras?-Silenciosamente, las lágrimas empezaban a huir furtivamente de sus ojos.

-No es nada Sirius… simple y puro dolor de no atreverme a decírselo…-

-Algún día Sam… algún día alguien tiene que ceder ;)-dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo.

-Ojalá fueras escuchado…-dijo ella-…me voy, supongo que vienen a ducharlo… tengan cuidado con él-

-Claro rubia ;D-dijo Sirius. Samantha salió de la habitación, mientras que Sirius y Harry despertaban al enfermo.

-¡Hey! Rems, tienes que despertar…-decía Harry.

-Vamos amigo, tenemos que darte una ducha…-dijo Sirius. El licántropo abrió los ojos, y vio a Harry.

-¡James!… Amigo, no te vayas… no te vayas…-a Harry se le encogió el corazón al verlo así, Remus era el más fuerte de los "merodeadores" que aún estaban con vida, y darse cuenta que él estaba todavía dolido por la muerte de James, era horrible-… prométeme que no te irás James…-

-Lo prometo Remus, no me iré…-contestó Harry con firmeza.

**H**arry y Sirius llevaron a Remus al baño, lo desvistieron y lo metieron a la ducha. Después de salir del baño, lo acostaron en la cama de nuevo, y lo arroparon lo mejor que pudieron. Parecía que la fiebre del licántropo había cedido por fin, y así, ambos animagos, (Sirius y Harry) colocaron algunas colchas en el suelo para descansar junto con Remus; la noche había caído en Santuario.

-No pensé que a Remus también le doliera el perder a mis padres,-dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio de la habitación-es decir, siempre eras tú el que sufría, sin ofender. ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes, Sirius?-

-Remus, siempre se ha caracterizado por su temple de hierro, por su tranquilidad…-suspiró-…no sé por qué ahora se puso así, me parece extraño-Sirius se colocó de lado, frente a Harry.

-No es extraño Sirius-dijo una voz desde la oscuridad. Sam acababa de entrar a la habitación y escuchó la conversación de padrino y ahijado-Como dijiste, Remus se caracteriza por su temple, la fiebre lo hizo delirar, eso causa que diga cosas sin sentido o con sentido pero que jamás había dicho.-

-¿Te duele verlo así, verdad?-preguntó Harry hacia la rubia.

-En realidad me duele más tenerlo tan cerca y tener que callar…-dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-Deberías decírselo, después podría ser demasiado tarde…-comentó Sirius.

-Jamás es demasiado tarde para decir lo que sientes…-dijo otra voz, Belle estaba en la puerta, observándolos-… ¿verdad amor?-

-Tienes razón… yo entendí que podía darme otra oportunidad con la mujer que amo-dijo Sirius.

-Pero, ¿él aún sentirá algo por mí?-preguntó la rubia.

-Si no se lo dices, jamás lo sabrás…-respondió Harry levantándose del suelo, donde se suponía iba a dormir.- ¿Sabes? Quédate aquí ;), yo iré a dormir con Ron y Draco…-

-Y yo iré a dormir con mi esposa, buenas noches Sam-dijo Sirius saliendo del cuarto junto a Belle y Harry.

-Buenas noches chicos-respondió la rubia mirándolos reprobatoriamente.

**_H_**_arry tiene razón_, pensó Samantha, _si no se lo digo no sabré si todavía hay algo por salvar_. Samantha se sentó a un lado de la cama donde descansaba Remus. Tocó su frente para cerciorarse que la fiebre había cedido, y después acarició su cara, quitándole en el camino unos cuantos cabellos que obstruían los ojos, ahora cerrados, de Remus.

-Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre,-Sam empezó a hablar a solas imaginando que Remus la escuchaba-¿recuerdas cuando Severus me atacó con un boggart-fetiche? Tú, James, Sirius… y Peter… juraron que se vengarían, y lo hicieron… ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo ella esperando respuesta, más no la consiguió.-Buenas noches, Remus-Y diciendo esto le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, lo que estremeció a Remus.

**S**amantha tomó el lugar donde antes estaba acostado Harry, e inmediatamente quedó dormida. A diferencia de Remus, que lentamente abrió los ojos, y sonrió como bobo… había escuchado todo lo que ella y sus amigos habían conversado, y se sentía diferente, no sabía de que manera, pero diferente.


	2. Capítulo 2: Strafe

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Disclaimer 2: Los únicos personajes que realmente son míos son: Alyssa Potter, Rogue Turner, Cole __McKey y Michael Ridley._

_Disclaimer 3: El personaje de Samantha Flathery es de la autora llamada Dikana, quien es la autora de "__Respuestas" supongo que algunos ya lo han leído, así que espero no estropear mucho a la __pobre de Sammy._

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**Capítulo 2: "Strafe"**

_(N/A: 'Strafe' significa 'castigo' en alemán)_

-¡¡¡DRAAACOOO!!!-la vocecita de la pequeña Kathy resonó por toda la casa.

-¿Por qué gritas de esa manera, enana?-dijo el rubio entrando en la habitación-¿Sabes? No estoy sordo.-

-Jijiji, lo siento, ¿puedo salir a jugar?-

-Nop, todavía estás algo débil, estarás mejor aquí dentro-respondió su hermano mayor.

-¡QUIERO SALIR!-exclamó Kathy cruzándose de brazos.

-Que burra, señorita,-dijo Ginny entrando-tienes apenas dos días de que el Serath te mordió, y no entiendes. Además Kiara dijo que no saldrías durante una semana, así que no puedes salir.-

-Grr…-gruñó Kathy.

-Grrr… bark, bark…-el ladrido de un gran perro lanudo, de color negro, llamó la atención de la pequeña.

-Perritooo…-dijo viendo al perro en la entrada de la habitación, el cual entró despreocupadamente y se acercó a la rubia para jugar con ella.

-Sirius sabe cómo convencer ¬¬-murmuró Draco, mientras que la pequeña se entretenía con PADFOOT, o Sirius, en su forma animaga.

-Hola Rems-dijo Hermione, más tarde, entrando con una bandeja de comida.

-Buenas tardes, 'Mione… esto… ¿sabes dónde se encuentra todo mundo?-Remus sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraban los demás, pero no sabía dónde estaba Sam.

-Jijiji… Sam, salió hace dos horas de aquí para irse a duchar y descansar un rato… anoche la fiebre subió de nuevo y te pusiste mal… se la pasó toda la noche cuidándote…-

-'Mione, te pregunté por todos, no sólo por Sam ¬¬-

-Remus, querido, sabes de sobra que Harry, Ron y Alyssa se fueron a practicar Quidditch; que Sirius, Draco y Ginny están cuidando de Kathy; y que Belle y yo estábamos preparando la comida; la única con la que no has tenido contacto verbal es con Sam, así que, no me digas que no querías saber de ella…-dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara. La Gryffindor salió de la habitación con un cordial, _buen provecho_, dejando a un Remus pensativo.

-_¿Qué me está pasando? Desde que la escuché hablar la otra noche con Harry, Sirius y Belle… su nombre no sale de mi cabeza. Bah! Me estoy volviendo loco._**-**

-**Sí, pero loco por ella**-respondió una voz en su cabeza.

-_¡Claro que no!-_

-**Acéptalo Remus J. Lupin, aún la quieres… jamás dejaste de hacerlo…**_-_

-_No, no lo aceptar_-

-**Bueno, para ti es peor, te estás dañando sólo… ¿no la viste la otra noche? Ella también te quiere, dale una oportunidad-**suplicó la voz.

**-**_He dicho que ¡NO!_-

-**Perfecto, no lo hagas, pero luego no andes arrepintiéndote.**-

-_Cállate, estúpida voz.-_

-**Me llamo conciencia, deberías saberlo…**-

-_Bueno, CON-CIEN-CIA, déjame en paz.-_

_-_**Ok, el día que me necesites aquí estaré.-**

**-**_Gracias._-Remus dejó de conversar con su 'conciencia' para degustar el platillo que Hermione le había llevado. Ya después tendría más tiempo de hablar sobre eso.

**_M_**_e siento mejor, creo que bajaré,_ pensó Remus levantándose de su cama para salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras que lo llevarían con sus amigos.

-¡Vaya! El bello durmiente se levantó-dijo Sirius en broma al ver a Remus bajar las escaleras.

-Oh, cállate cabeza hueca-dijo Remus bajando con dificultad.

-¿Ya empezamos con agresiones?-dijo un Sirius 'herido'.

-Sirius, en lugar de molestarlo, ve y ayúdale-dijo Belle reprendiéndolo.

-Ya voy, ya voy…-dijo el ojiazul levantándose para ayudar al casi rubio a bajar e instalarse en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Sam, a lo que Remus puso cara de sorpresa.

-¡Ah, eres tú! Pensé que te habías perdido-dijo Remus y al ver la cara de '¿qué?' de Sam aclaró-Tengo tres días de no verte, así que pensé que habías desaparecido…-dijo y sonrió.

-Remus ¬¬, ella ha estado cuidándote desde que enfermaste-dijo Belle-Es más hasta te bajó la fiebre después de que te dio un baño… nn'-

-¿Me diste un baño? Oo-dijo Remus contrariado.- ¿Tú?-

-¡Belle!-exclamó Sam molesta, con un tono rosado en las mejillas-Eso no fue cierto, fueron Sirius y Harry-aclaró.-Pero bueno, no me respondiste, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor, gracias… ¿cómo está Kathy?-

-¡Aquí estoy!-exclamó la pequeña Malfoy, saliendo de debajo del sillón.

-¿Qué haces allí, enana?-preguntó Sirius.

-Estamos jugando a las escondidas-respondió la rubia.

-¿"Estamos"?-dijo Belle sorprendida.

-Sí, estamos…-respondió Harry saliendo también de debajo del sillón.

-Harry James Potter… pareces niño de 5 años…-dijo Belle poniendo su mano derecha en la frente y negando con la misma.

-Te recuerdo que no tuve una buena infancia, ahora calla y no digas que estamos aquí-

-¿Quién los busca?-preguntó Remus divertido.

-Ginny…-respondieron ambos escondiéndose-…y Hermione.-

-¡Oh, Kathy!-la voz de Ginny se escuchó desde arriba-Harry… ¿dónde están?-la pelirroja apareció en la sala.

-¿Han visto a Harry o a Kathy?-preguntó Hermione.

-Noup-respondieron los cuatro adultos.

-¿Seguros?-preguntaron ambas.

-Bien seguros-dijeron todos.

-¡Ginny, Hermione! Acá estamos-gritó Harry desde la planta alta.

-¿Co… cómo hizo eso?-preguntó Sirius.

-¡Harry James Potter! Eso es trampa, no debes usar magia-exclamó Hermione.

-Lo siento cariño, pero si me quedaba allí Sirius o Belle me delatarían… y no digan que no es cierto, porque se les notaba en la cara-dijo Harry viendo que sus padrinos querían reclamar.

-¡Huye, porque te atraparé, FELINE!-gritó Ginny corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Na.na.na.na.naa.na… lero, lero, lero…: P, ¡alcánzame si puedes pelirroja!-dijo Harry.

**D**esparecieron todos por las escaleras, y los adultos se pusieron a conversar hasta que se escuchó un ruido estruendoso en la parte superior de la casa.

-¡¡Ah!!-gritaron Ginny y Hermione. Los adultos subieron las escaleras rápidamente (N/A: Remus prefirió quedarse porque no podía moverse).

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sirius asustado.

-Se cayó el librero encima de las chicas-exclamó Alyssa-No podemos moverlo-

-Quítense-dijo Belle. Los chicos se movieron-_"Wingardium Leviosa"_-Al instante el librero se elevó en el aire, pero era muy poco-Sirius, ¡ayúdame!-Sirius también invocó el hechizo, y entre ellos dos y los chicos (Ron, Harry y Draco) el librero pudo moverse lo suficiente para que Sam y Alyssa sacaran a las chicas.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Belle una vez que dejaran el librero en su lugar.

-Creo que tengo roto el tobillo-dijo Ginny llorando.

-Yo estoy bien, sólo algo aturdida-dijo Hermione.

-Estás sangrando-dijo Harry-Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación.-

**T**odos salieron de aquella habitación, llevaron a Ginny a su cuarto para entablillar el tobillo, y para curar las heridas de Hermione. Cuando se hizo de noche, y las chicas descansaban (N/A: incluyendo a Kathy y Alyssa), Sirius y Belle citaron a Harry fuera de la casa, en el patio, lejos del bullicio de los demás.

-Hoy fuiste un irresponsable jovencito-dijo Sirius seriamente.

-Lo sé, y lo siento-respondió el ojiverde tristemente.

-¡LO SIENTES!-gritó Belle enojada-¡Pudo haber sucedido algo peor Harry!-

-Pero…-Harry levantó la vista, pero de inmediato la bajó ya que Belle lo cortó.

-Pero nada Harry, fuiste muy irresponsable, hoy no pasó más que un tobillo roto y unas cuantas heridas fáciles de curar,-Belle estaba aumentando el tono de voz-¿Qué hubiese pasado si las hubieras enviado al hospital, Harry? ¿Cómo quedaríamos frente a Arthur y Molly, y frente a Marianne y Albert Granger?-

-Esos chicos están a cargo nuestro durante las vacaciones y resulta que generalmente les sucede algo-dijo Sirius molesto-Lo siento, chico, pero estás castigado-

-¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!-

-¡ESTÁS CASTIGADO!-gritó Belle furiosa-Y más te vale que pienses en lo que hiciste… no saldrás para nada, sólo a comer y al baño… ¿entendiste?-

-Belle, estás siendo muy dura-dijo una voz tranquila desde la puerta.

-No, Remus hizo algo malo y se lo merece…-dijo ella-¿Entendido Harry?-

-Sí Arabella…-respondió él apretando los dientes y los puños, dejando a Belle estupefacta porque la llamó 'Arabella'.

**E**l chico entró a la casa aún con los puños cerrados y con los dientes apretados. Al pasar junto a Remus, éste le susurró,_ "te veré en mi habitación"_. Sirius se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

-¿Crees que estuvo mal?-le preguntó a Sirius.

-No, sólo creo que después del susto que se llevó el castigo estaba de más… pero hicimos lo correcto, ¿verdad Remus?-

-A mí, no me metan… pero ¿quieren mi opinión?-ambos asintieron-Creo que se pasaron UN poquito, casi nada, con lo del regaño…-Sirius y Belle se miraron apesadumbrados-…Harry, está a punto de cumplir los 17 años, y tendrá la mayoría de edad, creo que el regañarlo como si tuviera 11 años ya no sirve de mucho, sólo alimentarán la herida, o el enojo hacia ustedes… además, concuerdo con Sirius, con el susto fue más que suficiente-

-Debemos hablar con él-dijo Belle preocupada.

-No, ya no pueden…-dijo otra voz, era Samantha que acababa de aparecer por un costado de la casa, con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado-…acaban de castigarlo, y si van a hablar con él, explotará, gritará y dirá cosas que no debe o que no siente… dejen que se le pase. Confíen en mí, ya se le pasará.-

**B**elle y Sirius, asintieron y entraron a la casa para dirigirse a su habitación y dormir. Remus se quedó un rato afuera, y sigilosamente se acercó a Samantha.

-Tú, ¿crees que yo también estoy mal por defenderlo?-preguntó el casi rubio.

-No, en una familia siempre hay quien defienda al culpable… no digo que Harry se mereciera el castigo, de hecho debe estar muy lastimado… saber que hizo mal y que su familia lo culpa-

-Sí, será mejor que vaya a hablar con él, debe estar esperándome en mi habitación. Buenas noches Sam.-

-Que descanses Remus.-El casi rubio entró a la casa y subió a su habitación, ahí encontró a un Harry molesto, pero también había decepción en sus ojos. Remus al entrar se sentó junto a Harry y lo miró.

-Sé que debes estar molesto-

-¡Ja! ¿Molesto?… Molesto es decir poco-respondió Harry fríamente.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?-

-Tú fuiste quien me dijo que viniera a tu habitación, dímelo tú-espetó Harry.

-Vamos Harry, yo no te cité para que me gritaras… sólo dime ¿cómo te sientes?-

-¿A qué viene la pregunta Remus? Sabes perfectamente que me siento como un tonto… me culparon por lo que sucedió hoy, y me culpan por todo lo que ha sucedido durante estos años…-Harry calló un momento mientras se calmaba-… me siento muy decepcionado.-

-¿Decepcionado? Y eso ¿por qué?-

-No soy lo que ellos quieren, soy una copia falsa de mi padre…-

-Y vuelve el burro al trigo…-Remus puso los ojos en blanco y continuó-…Harry, nosotros no pensamos que eres James, tal vez quisiéramos que lo fueras, pero tú eres auténtico, eres único… eres diferente… ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo, jovencito?-

-Cuando ellos dejen de tratarme como un niño de 10 años… ¡¡tengo 16!!-

-Corrección… estás a punto de cumplir 17, y eso te da…-

-…oportunidad de largarme de casa…-dijo Harry enfadado.

-¡No! ¿Pues qué te pasa niño?-exclamó Remus-Eso te da la oportunidad de ser responsable, de crecer, de dejar atrás tu niñez, de empezar a vivir una vida de adulto… pero todo esto conlleva muchas más responsabilidades de las que ya tienes, y debes aprender a vivir con ellas…-

-No me había puesto a pensar en ello, creo que he estado mucho más ocupado pensando a quién echarle la culpa, ¿no?-dijo Harry más tranquilo.

-Primera cosa coherente que te escucho decir, jovencito-rió Remus de buena gana.

-Sí, lo siento… ahora sí debo verme como un tonto-dijo Harry sonriendo. Remus se acomodó en su cama (N/A: sentado) y Harry se acostó sobre sus piernas-¿Por qué siempre alguien sale lastimado cuando están conmigo?-

-Eso no es cierto… sólo son accidentes…-Remus instintivamente pasó su mano por el cabello, de por sí revuelto, de Harry.

-Sí, claro, accidentes que suceden frecuentemente y yo me veo envueltos en ellos, ¿no?-dijo Harry con un deje de fastidio.

-Escúchame Harry, tú eres un niño que se culpa demasiado de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor, o que en lugar de eso quieres echarle la culpa a alguien… a veces las cosas suceden porque ¡tienen que suceder!-explicó Remus.

-¿Así de simple y sencillo?-

-Así de simple y sencillo-terminó Remus y el silencio se presentó. Tanto uno como otro estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes? Me pregunto que haría sin ti-Harry se tapó la boca, puesto que había pensado en voz alta-Lo siento, pensé en voz alta.-

-No es malo expresar lo que sientes…-dijo Remus-… yo también me pregunto que hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto hace 16 años… Sirius no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca, jamás habría escapado de Azkaban… y yo…-Remus calló en el instante, puesto que el solo hecho de pensar que Harry no estuviera con ellos, le encogía el alma.

-No es malo expresar lo que sientes…-ahora era Harry quien instaba a su tío para continuar.

-… ja… yo… yo me hubiera dejado morir…-dijo un Remus cabizbajo.

-…pero ¿qué dice señor licántropo?-se burló Harry-Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, a pesar de que se te dificulta mucho encontrar trabajo, eres mucho más ser humano que los mismos humanos, muggles o magos-dijo Harry animando a Remus.

-¡Basta!… Que me pondré a llorar…-se burló Remus haciendo amago de puchero. (N/A: ¿Se imaginan? Cuando haces como que vas a llorar, pero en realidad es falso)-Ahora jovencito, debe ir a descansar, ¿entendido?-

-Sip… hasta mañana Remus-dijo Harry y atrapó al licántropo en un abrazo-Es bueno tenerte conmigo. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?-(N/A: se dice que los ingleses son muy mustios [**mustio: triste**; más bien me refiero a que son muy fríos] pero en este caso Harry y Remus son diferentes, ¿ok?]

-Por supuesto que lo sé, cabeza hueca, sabes que yo también te quiero…-respondió Remus.

**H**arry salió de la habitación de Remus y se dirigió a la suya propia, la cual compartía con Ron y Draco, al llegar ambos lo esperaban preocupados.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Ron.

-Mal-respondió el ojiverde-Me castigaron.-

-¡No juegues!-exclamó Draco.

-No juego, en realidad me castigaron, pero no importa… ya me resigné…-dijo Harry y sonrió.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Ron-No pareces enfadado.-

-No lo estoy, me merecía el regaño, no debíamos andar jugando en esa habitación llena de cosas viejas… además, vengo de la habitación de Remus…-

-¿Y?-dijo Draco instándolo a que siguiera.

-Y creo que debo dejar de culparme y echarle la culpa a los demás, a veces las cosas tienen que suceder…-terminó Harry-Ahora, ¿podemos dormir? Tengo demasiado sueño.-

-Por supuesto FELINE, descansa…-

-Hasta mañana-dijo Ron.

-Ustedes también descansen…-

**Y** así, el pelirrojo y el rubio se quedaron dormidos, mientras que Harry pensaba en lo que había sucedido, y el sueño lo venció. Mientras tanto, Remus y Sam estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones pensando uno en la otra, y la otra en el uno. ¿Cómo vencer el miedo y arriesgarse de nuevo? ¿Qué necesitaban para derrotar ese miedo que se cernía sobre ambos?

**R**emus se quedó pensando en todas las aventuras que habían pasado durante sus siete años en Hogwarts, junto a Sam, esas noches que de repente desaparecían sin pensar, _ese cuerpo que se escapó de entre mis brazos y de esos besos que_ _tal vez nunca volverán_. Samantha, por su parte, soñaba con _esos ojos ambarinos que me hacen temblar y esos labios que por culpa de una mentira jamás los he vuelto a tocar._

**&&&&&&&&&**

_Notas de la Autora_

_Utilizo mucho diferentes idiomas, pero generalmente les escribo la traducción. ¡Si algo no entienden pregunten! Itálicas.- pensamientos. Dejen muchos reviews!!! Pls, si no, no continúo...: P_


	3. Capítulo 3: A birthday, punished?

_Notas de la Autora:_

__

_¿Qué habido? ¿Cómo andamos todos? Espero que estemos bien, yo ando súper bien y súper contenta. Pues fíjense que me gradué el pasado 25 de mayo (me entregaron certificados) y el 1º de junio tuve mi pachanga (fiesta)… estuvo muy padre._

__

_Pero bueno yo les dejo este capítulo que en realidad está muy, muy divertido y muy romántico… este es un capítulo Sam/Remus que quedó uff, fregón… espero les guste._

__

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Disclaimer 2: Los únicos personajes que realmente son míos son: Alyssa Potter, Rogue Turner, Cole _

_                    McKey y Michael Ridley._

_Disclaimer 3: El personaje de Samantha Flathery es de la autora llamada Dikana, quien es la autora de _

_                   "Respuestas" supongo que algunos ya lo han leído, así que espero no estropear mucho a la _

_                   pobre de Sammy._

_Ahora sí les dejo el capítulo… =D_

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**Capítulo 3: "A birthday, ¿punished?"**

_(N/A: "un cumpleaños, ¿castigado?")_

**H**abían pasado ya varios días desde que Harry había sido castigado, y como habían acordado Harry no salía para nada de su habitación. Pero en consecuencia de los gritos de Belle y Sirius, el ojiverde había optado por dejar de hablarles, no le hablaba a nadie que no fuera Remus o Sam, Hermione o Alyssa, Ginny o Ron, Draco o Kathy… en general les hablaba a 'casi' todos.

**E**sto ocasionó que Belle más de una vez se enfureciera y le gritara a Harry, pero éste ni se inmutaba. En cambio, Remus y Sam constantemente le pedían que retirara la "ley del hielo" que había puesto sobre sus padrinos, ya que era _"inhumano"_, como decía Sirius.

-Harry, ¿cuándo piensas volver a hablarme?-preguntaba Sirius un día que intentó hablar con él, pero Harry no contestó-¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!!-Sirius se exaltaba.

-Harry, ¿por qué eres así?-decía Belle detrás de Sirius, pero Harry ni siquiera la miraba. Y ambos, Sirius y Belle, se retiraban del cuarto cansados de pedirle que hablara.

-Hola Harry-saludó Remus entrando a la habitación.- ¿Tampoco piensas hablarme?-

-Claro que sí, es que estaba pensando…-

-¿En qué?-

-En que ya va siendo hora de volver a hablarles, pero no sé ¿cómo? Es decir, se van a molestar conmigo, como suele suceder, y no quisiera eso.-respondió el ojiverde-Además, mañana es mi cumpleaños y dudo mucho que retiren mi castigo…-

-Oops, ¡cierto! ¡Mañana cumples años!-exclamó Remus dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.-Jajaja, ¿qué dijiste? "ya se le olvidó a este viejito refunfuñón" ¡Pues NO! Jajaja…-

-Tú sí que estás loco, Remus…-dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

-No ya, hablando en serio, ¿quieres que por la noche los dejemos solos para que hables con ellos? Si gustas puedo encerrarlos en alguna habitación…-

-Me parece perfecto, Sr. MOONY…-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Entonces, quedamos así… vas a su habitación y los encerramos… ¿sí?-

-Aja…-respondió Harry y se soltó a reír.

**P**or la tarde Harry se la pasó en su habitación en compañía de Draco, Ron, Ginny, Alyssa y Hermione. Los seis estaban ansiosos por la próxima plática que Harry tendría con Belle y Sirius, no sabían cómo reaccionarían, pero el ojiverde esperaba que no lo castigaran otra vez.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si te vuelven a castigar?-preguntó Ron.

-Pues aceptar la derrota, no puedo permitir otra discusión fuerte con ellos, me desgasto mucho y supongo que ellos también se sentirán igual-respondió Harry.

-Y bueno, ¿qué haremos mañana?-dijo Draco.

-Sí, ¿qué se les ocurre?-exclamó Alyssa-No podemos permitir que 'Harry-Pooh' se la pase encerrado-

-¿'Harry-Pooh'? Oo Alyssa, de ¿dónde sacaste ese horrible apodo?-dijo Harry molesto.

-Este… pues… yo… -Alyssa revolvía las manos nerviosamente-…la culpa fue de Remus uu, me contó como le decían las chicas en Hogwarts.-

-Queda estrictamente prohibido decirme así, ¿entendido?-dijo Harry apuntándola con el dedo.

-Correcto, correcto, no te llamaré 'Harry-Pooh' Jamsie…-

-¬¬ Hum…-Harry la vio fulminantemente-Cambiando de tema, mañana quiero pasarla en familia… comemos en la casa, y si no me salen con otro castigo, saldremos a estirar las piernas…-

-Pues, mucha suerte cariño-dijo Hermione.

-Sí, la necesitarás-dijo Ginny.

**P**or la noche, mientras todos estaban cenando, Harry no bajó a cenar sino que sólo fue por su comida y subió de nuevo a su habitación. Ya después de eso sería la hora de hablar con Sirius y Belle; a las 10 de la noche, todos subieron a sus habitaciones, Harry esperó a que sus padrinos entraran a su cuarto para entrar él.

-¿Necesitas algo, jovencito?-preguntó Belle fríamente, pero él no respondió.

-Harry, vete a la cama-ordenó Sirius, pero Harry no se movió. Se escuchó un leve "clic" y Harry supuso que era la hora de actuar.

-No-respondió Harry. Sus padrinos se quedaron de piedra, ¡había hablado por fin!

-Así que ahora ya piensas hablarnos-dijo Belle entre molesta y sorprendida.

-Quiero…-empezó el chico-…quiero que me perdonen por le daño que causé la otra vez, si les retiré la palabra era porque necesitaba pensar, necesitaba asimilar, además creo que estaba tomando venganza, siento mucho haberles hecho pasar un mal rato… y no quisiera que mañana que es mi cumpleaños estén molestos conmigo, ni yo con ustedes…-Harry había hablado muy rápido-… ¿me perdonan?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haremos?-preguntó Sirius. A Harry le cayó como balde de agua fría, entonces ¿no lo iban a perdonar?

-Por favor, en serio… sé que hice mal-suplicó el ojiverde.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que lo que hacemos es por tu bien, jovencito?-dijo Belle.

-Supongo que hasta que yo tenga mis propios hijos…-murmuró Harry-En verdad lo siento-el chico se acercó automáticamente a su madrina y la abrazó-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!-

-Ya, ya, tranquilo… te perdonamos, nosotros también fuimos un poco duros contigo-dijo Sirius acercándose a ambos.

-Pensé que jamás nos volverías a hablar-dijo Belle.

-No podría-dijo Harry separándose-La otra noche platicando con Remus, me pregunté qué haría sin ustedes…-el ojiverde se acercó a la cama de sus padrinos y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas (N/A: como chinito, ¿saben cómo?)-…no sé si soportaría todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo de estos años, me hubiera dejado morir desde mi 1er curso, pero con ustedes he aprendido que existe algo por lo que vivir, y eso me da fuerza para seguir…-Harry levantó la cara y sonrió dulcemente.

-Nosotros también nos preguntamos constantemente qué pasaría si no hubieras sobrevivido…-murmuró Sirius sentándose cerca de su ahijado.

-Bueno, ya basta… dejemos de pensar en eso, lo bueno es que estamos juntos ¿no?-la voz de Remus se escuchó desde la puerta.

-Hola MOONY-dijeron los dos Black y Potter.

-Hola chicos… veo que han resuelto sus problemas ¿verdad?-

-Sí. Remus, muchas gracias por lo que hablamos la otra vez-dijo Harry.

-Nombre de qué…-dijo el casi rubio.

****

-¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!-gritaron sus amigos, y el chico de ojos verde sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias-dijo éste desperezándose.

-¿Qué haces echado?-dijo Draco-¡Levántate!-

-Ya voy, ya voy… me daré un baño y los veo abajo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-dijeron los demás.

**L**os chicos bajaron a preparar la mesa para desayunar, en cuanto Harry bajara las escaleras. Los adultos, estaban en la sala comedor: Sirius estaba leyendo El Profeta, mientras que Remus estaba leyendo un libro. Sam y Belle estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días-dijeron los recién llegados.

-Buenos días, ¿ya se levantó el bello durmiente?-preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, viene en unos momentos-respondió Draco.

-Y bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Ron-¿Tienen algo en mente?-

-Haremos lo que él quiera, ¿no?-dijo Belle entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

-Sí… quizá no quiera pasar su cumpleaños con estos pobres viejos-dijo Sirius herido.

-¿Viejos? ¿Nosotros? PADFOOT, tú te sentirás viejo porque yo me siento de 21-dijo Remus riendo.

-Sí, Sirius… además, viejos los cerros-dijo Sam siguiendo la broma de Remus.

-¡Hola!-dijo Harry bajando los últimos escalones y entrando en la sala.

-Buenos días, cumpleañero-dijo Remus sonriente-¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Enredado en las sábanas ¿y ustedes?-contestó Harry.

-También-dijo Belle.

**C**ada uno de los allí presentes felicitó a Harry por su cumpleaños, no todos los días se cumplen 17 años. Desayunaron tranquilamente sin ningún contratiempo, y después de recoger la cocina y el comedor, se sentaron todos en la sala a conversar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-preguntó Ron-Aún no nos dices algo Harry.-

-Pueeees… quisiera… regresar a Londres…-

-¿A Londres? No nos molesta cariño, pero ¿qué hay allá?-dijo Belle.

-Nada en especial, pero quiero ver a Rogue y a Cole… invitarlos a pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo-dijo Harry.

-Está bien, tomaremos el primer Traslador que encontremos-dijo Sam-Yo me encargo de eso, preparen sus cosas, nos vamos antes de las dos de la tarde.-

**S**am preparó todo lo que tenía a su alcance para tomar el primer Traslador hacia Londres. A la 1:30 de la tarde todos estaban en la casa con las maletas listas. A las dos menos diez de la tarde arribaron a un lugar algo deshabitado y se encontraron con un señor calvo de unos 60 años, con una túnica azul muy elegante.

-Familia Potter, ¿cierto?-dijo al ver a Harry.

-Correcto-respondió Sirius.

-Perfecto, dentro de 10 minutos tomaran esta caja que los llevará hasta Londres-

**L**os chicos se sentaron sobre sus maletas a esperar los 10 minutos restantes. Harry estaba algo nervioso por tomar el Traslador, ya que decía que era la peor forma de viajar, después de los polvos Flú. A las 2 menos dos minutos de la tarde exactamente, el señor calvo llamó a los 10 miembros de la familia "Potter". Les pidió que dentro de 10 segundos tocaran el Traslador para llegar hasta Londres. Harry escuchó… tres… dos… uno… y tocó la caja, sintiendo como un gacho lo jalaba fuertemente y lo hacía separarse del piso. De repente volvió a tocar suelo, sintió que alguien caía sobre él y un estruendoso ruido cerca.

-¡Ay!-gritó una voz femenina.

-¿Quién está encima de mí?-preguntó Harry adolorido.

-Soy yo-dijo la primera voz-Alyssa-

-¿Qué pasó, por qué caíste encima?-preguntó Harry.

-Porque desde un principio estaba mal parada-dijo levantándose del suelo-¿Te ayudo?-

-No gracias, hermana… ya lo resolví nn-

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó la voz de Sirius.

-Sí, pero quienquiera que haya inventado los Trasladores merece ser regresado a la vida, y volver a morir… lentamente-dijo Harry aún medio molesto.

-Que quejica eres Harry-dijo Hermione.

-Vamos chicos, tenemos que llegar a "La Revoltosa"-dijo Remus poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

**S**alieron las 10 personas del lugar donde habían aterrizado del viaje por medio de Traslador; Sirius, Remus, Sam y Belle hicieron un conjuro para hacer pequeñas las maletas y caminar más tranquilamente. Llegaron al "Caldero Chorreante" para tomar la chimenea desde ahí y llegar a "La Revoltosa". Saludaron al dueño de la taberna y rápidamente tomaron los polvos flú para llegar a casa.

-Hogar, dulce hogar-murmuró Harry al entrar y acostarse en la cama que un día fue de su padre.

**E**l cuarto de Harry (o James) era de color azul claro, había muchas fotos de su padre cuando era pequeño, fotos con Sirius, de toda la vida, y ahora había fotos de él (Harry) y sus amigos, de los últimos 3 años. Cada habitación, en "La Revoltosa" contaba con chimenea, baño propio, una mesa con dos sillas, un tocador y una cama matrimonial.

**L**a habitación de Alyssa era compartida con Kathy Malfoy, las cual tenía camas gemelas, las paredes tenían un tono lila y estaba lleno de juguetes para bebé, y de maquillaje de Alyssa. Hermione y Ginny compartían la última habitación del 3er piso, la habitación estaba llena de fotos de chicos guapos, grupos de rock y pop, de solistas, entre otros muchos. El cuarto estaba provisto de camas individuales, una para cada quien. Tenía también un tocador que siempre estaba lleno de maquillajes, perfumes, y muchas cosas de mujeres.

**M**ientras tanto Draco compartía la suya con Ron, desde ya el año pasado. El cuarto de Draco no era muy diferente al de Harry, aunque las diferencias eran demasiado visibles: las paredes verde (N/A: que raro ¬¬) y toda la decoración en plata, negro, blanco y verde, al principio a Ron le incomodó, pero después de una semana de dormir con él el año anterior, en navidad, ya estaba acostumbrado a los colores. (N/A: Ver "Harry y Alyssa Potter (6to curso); capítulo 16)

-Bienvenido, Harry Potter, señor, ¿desea algo el joven, señor?-preguntó una voz chillona desde los pies de su cama.

-Nada por ahora, Dobby-dijo Harry, y luego recordó-Ah, espera… ¿podrías llevar una nota a casa de los McKey?-

-Por supuesto, Harry Potter, señor-dijo el elfo. Harry corrió a su escritorio, tomó un pergamino y una pluma, y garabateó.

****

**_Hola chicos. _**

**_  ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Escuchen, acabo de llegar a Londres y quisiera que nos viéramos para salir por mi cumpleaños. Nos vemos hoy por la tarde en "La Revoltosa" como a las 4:30 pm para ver que hacemos ¿no? Nos vemos pronto. Cuídense…_**

**_                                                                                              Harry James Potter_****__**

**H**arry enrolló el pergamino, lo selló y se lo entregó a Dobby, dándole instrucciones de entregárselo personalmente a Cole o a Rogue, al que primero encontrara. El elfo salió de la habitación y Harry se quedó dormitando en su cuarto, digo dormitando porque escuchaba todo el alboroto que Kathy estaba armando. A los 15 minutos Draco entró por la puerta que conectaba sus cuartos y se sentó a un lado en la cama de Harry.

-¿Qué te preocupa Harry?-

-¿Preocuparme? ¿A mí?-

-¿Me crees idiota? Sé que algo te preocupa, no es normal que de repente quisieras regresar a Londres… ¿qué pasa?-

-Voldemort ha estado muy inactivo, y me siento impotente al no poder moverme de aquí-dijo Harry de corrido-Además todavía me preocupa no saber quién era, o es, el traidor en Hogwarts… porque estoy más que seguro que no sólo era Cho Chang-

-En eso estamos de acuerdo… pero oye, no deberías pensar en eso en estos momentos, estás cumpliendo 17 años-exclamó Draco-¿Ya enviaste por Rogue y Cole?-

-Sí, estoy esperando su respuesta-dijo el chico de ojos verde, y como si fuera invocado, Dobby entró a la habitación.

-Sr. Harry Potter, le traigo la respuesta de la joven Turner, y del joven McKey, señor-

-Gracias Dobby, puedes irte-

**H**arry tomó el pergamino, esperó a que Dobby desapareciera y abrió la nota encontrándose con la esmerada caligrafía de Rogue.

     Hola Harry, estamos muy bien ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que ya hayan vuelto, sanos y salvos. Nos hubiera encantado acompañarlos a Santuario, pero los padres de Cole, no lo permitieron. Pero bueno, sólo te escribo para decirte que está bien… nos veremos en "La Revoltosa" a las 4:30 de la tarde para salir, ya hablé con Cole y con mis tíos. Ve pensando a dónde iremos porque tengo muchas ganas de bailar o algo así, ¿ok? Cuídate mucho, Harry, saludos a todos.

                                                                            Rogue Turner

**H**arry dobló el pergamino y lo metió en su escritorio. Se sentó de nuevo en su cama y suspiró.

-Bien, vayamos a ver que haremos por la noche-dijo el chico.

**S**alieron ambos de la habitación de Harry y bajaron al segundo piso, donde se encuentra la sala, el comedor, la cocina y la oficina. Se encontraron con Sirius echado en todo un sillón, a Remus y a Sam sentados uno muy alejado del otro, y a Belle en otro cercano a Sirius.

-¿Quieren hacer el favor de sentarse como adultos?-dijo Harry bromeando.

-¿Y cómo es eso?-preguntó Sirius inocentemente.

-Pues miren, Sirius: estás como si nadie más existiera en esta casa, Belle: no le dices nada; y ustedes-dijo señalando a Remus y a Sam-… están sentados como si tuvieran roña, tienen más de 2 meses conviviendo y aún no se pueden sentar juntos, en serio que se pasan… el mes pasado Sam estuvo tres días completos, durmiendo (técnicamente) con Remus en la misma habitación…-

-Oh, bueno… nada más era de pedirlo-dijo Sirius, sentándose bien en el sillón dando oportunidad de que Draco y Harry se sentaran.

-Jajaja… son muy divertidos todos ustedes-dijo Draco.

-¿Ya llamaron a Cole y a Rogue?-preguntó Remus, un poco más relajado.

-Sí, vienen a las 4:30 para salir… de hecho vengo a hablarles de eso, pero necesito llamar a los demás-dijo Harry y de repente pegó un grito que asustó a más de uno de los presentes-¡¡¡ALYSSA, RON, GINNY, MIONE!!!-Al instante los cuatro mencionados, junto con Kathy, estaban parados en la puerta de la sala, y entraron a sentarse-Que bueno que llegan rápido-

-Con esos gritos, ¿tú crees que no llegamos?-dijo Ron espantado.

-Jajaja, no sean nenas… bueno ustedes si pueden chicas-dijo Harry bromeando-Bueno, si les llamé es porque quiero decidir que haremos por la tarde… ¿Alguna idea?-

**L**os presentes se pusieron a pensar en algo para salir, pero nadie parecía tener alguna idea.

-Rogue me dijo que tenía ganas de bailar, ¿alguien sabe de alguna disco?-dijo Harry.

-La única que conocemos es "Scheibe"-dijo Belle.

-¿Conocen "Scheibe"?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Sí, una de las veces que fuimos al mundo muggle con Lily nos llevó a "Scheibe"… es un lugar divertido, y creo que hay música en vivo-dijo Remus.

-Bueno, ¿y quieren ir?-preguntó Harry.

-A mi me parece súper buena idea-dijo Sam.

-Entonces esperamos a Rogue y a Cole, ¿no?-dijo Ron.

**T**enían un pequeño inconveniente: Kathy, a quién no debían ni querían llevar. Después de discutir un buen rato (N/A: tiene 3 años aproximadamente, ¡como la van a llevar!) decidieron dejarla a cargo de Snape, aunque la niña no quisiera. A las 4:30 pm, tal cual había prometido Rogue, ambos llegaron a "La Revoltosa" le dieron sus regalos a Harry.

**A** las 8:30 de la noche, Draco y Harry llegaron a casa de Severus Snape, un lugar muy oscuro pero que estaba demasiado escondido como para ser descubiertos. Eso era precisamente lo que Severus quería para sus tutoreados: Kathy y Draco Malfoy, ya que si Voldemort andaba cerca debía protegerlos, por la promesa hecha meses atrás. (N/A: Ver "Harry y Alyssa Potter (6to curso)"; capítulo 21).

**P**ara las 9 de la noche los chicos se encontraban muy animados en "Scheibe", tal como lo había descrito Remus, "Scheibe" tenía música en vivo, y todos lo estaban disfrutando mucho. Todos bailaban muy animadamente, todos tenían sus respectivas parejas: Ron y Alyssa, Draco y Ginny, Cole y Rogue, Sirius y Belle, Harry y Hermione, y por último (N/A: aunque usted no lo crea) Remus y Sam, estaban juntos, bailando.

**ºººººººººººººººº**

**L**as luces de "Scheibe" se hicieron más cálidas, y tranquilas, y la música también fue haciéndose más y más suave. Cada pareja comenzó a bailar suavemente al ritmo de la música, mientras que una sola pareja parecía renuente a hacerlo. Estaban temerosos, se sentían vacíos y llenos al mismo tiempo, sabían que el sentimiento que había nacido desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts no había muerto, y ese mismo conocimiento a veces los hacía comportarse fríamente el uno con el otro.

**A**mbos se miraron por unos minutos y sus miradas se conectaron, como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran. Una sonrisa estúpida nació de sus labios.

-No me mires así-dijo él evitando su mirada.

-¿Por qué no he de hacerlo?-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Tú sabes bien por qué-respondió él de vuelta.

-¿Te pongo nervioso?-

-Mj.… sí…-un murmullo de risa salió de sus labios.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar ella.

-¿Cómo que por qué?-dijo él desviando su mirada color miel-Sabes de sobra que eres como un libro abierto para mí… te conozco-

-Si me conoces tanto… mírame-ordenó ella con su dulce voz. Él volteó a mirarla y clavó sus ojos miel en los verde de ella-¿Qué ves en mis ojos?-

-Veo… veo ese sentimiento que no ha muerto-respondió con total sinceridad-¿Y tú, qué ves?-

-Veo lo mismo que tú, sólo que estás algo temeroso… ¿lo estás?-

-Sí… bastante-sus miradas se conectaron y desconectaron en un instante-No me había sentido así desde que…-no sabía di decirle o no cuánta falta le había hecho, pero debía hacerlo… necesitaba sacarlo-…desde que te fuiste-la chica pasó sus manos por el cuello de éste y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante.

-Yo también te he extrañado Remus-dijo ella.

**L**os demás observaban la escena, realmente hacían bonita pareja y esperaban con ansias que se reconciliaran para que dejaran de sufrir. A las 12 de la madrugada se retiraron a "La Revoltosa", Rogue y Cole se fueron a su casa, mientras que los demás (exceptuando Sam y Remus) se iban a dormir.

**A**mbos estaban a las afueras de la casa, donde vivían durante esas vacaciones. Necesitaban decirse muchas cosas y no sabían como empezar. Tanto que decir. Tanto que sentían. Mucho dolor que les perforaba el alma. (N/A: _"Te quiero, una palabra fácil de pensar, pero tan difícil de pronunciar"_… fin de mi lapsus… sorry uu)

-¿Realmente me extrañaste?-preguntó el casi rubio.

-¿No me crees?-él asintió-Todos estos años me la he pasado pensando en cómo deshacerme de Tom Ryddle, pero no me sentía con la fuerza para lograrlo… no podía volver con ustedes porque me odiaban…-Sam se sentó en el pasto.

-Pudiste haber explicado-Remus la siguió.

-Sí, y ustedes escucharían de la misma forma que hicieron el año pasado-dijo Sam irónica.

-Bueno, quizá pudo haber sido peor-

-Ni que lo digas-dijo ella-Me voy a dormir-

**S**am se acercó a Remus para despedirse. Él le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios y ella se separó sorprendida tocándose los labios. Lo miró durante unos segundos y luego él se acercó de nuevo, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y sin pensarlo lo acercó al suyo, dejando sus labios unidos.

**J**ugaron un rato con sus labios. Transmitiéndose todo el calor y el cariño que sentían. Revolviendo sus salivas en una sola. Sintiendo que la opresión que sentían iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento.

-Que descanses-susurró él cuando se separaron.

-Tú también-respondió ella.

**L**a chica entró en la casa con muy pocas ganas de hacerlo; del cómo llegó a su habitación, es un misterio, pero se sabe que fue por la inercia de llegar. Al entrar en ella se sentó en la cama, cerró los ojos recordando la escena anterior y sonrió como tonta, pero estaba feliz.

**ºººººººººººººººº**

**A**fuera, Remus miraba el cielo nocturno, pensando si había estado bien lo que acababa de hacer; y se sintió tan feliz que sus dudas se fueron con la brisa de la noche. Al igual que Sam, él entró a la casa y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

**L**o bueno de toda aquella escena de amor y arrepentimiento, es que la historia antes iniciada y jamás terminada, volvía a tomar curso, para que las dos personas encargadas de terminarla, lo hicieran. Así costase lo que costase.


	4. Capítulo 4: Returning to Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Disclaimer 2: Los únicos personajes que realmente son míos son: Alyssa Potter, Rogue Turner, Cole _

_                    McKey y Michael Ridley._

_Disclaimer 3: El personaje de Samantha Flathery es de la autora llamada Dikana, quien es la autora de _

_                   "Respuestas" supongo que algunos ya lo han leído, así que espero no estropear mucho a la _

_                   pobre de Sammy._

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**Capítulo 4: "Returning to Hogwarts"**

**H**ora:                          Diez de la mañana.

**D**ía:                             1º de septiembre.

**L**ugar:                         _"La Revoltosa"_, actual hogar de los Potter y los Black.

Lugar de vacaciones de los Weasley, los Malfoy, Remus, Sam y Hermione.

**E**l lugar estaba lleno de ruido, y pasos de ir y venir por toda la casa. Había gritos de cierto pelirrojo olvidadizo y medio flojo, preguntando dónde se encontraban diferentes cosas que, durante la última semana de vacaciones había perdido.

-¿Dónde diablos están mis corbatas del colegio?-gritaba un Ron Weasley molesto-¿Y mis camisas?-

-Están encima de tu cama, Ron-se escuchó la voz de Belle Black.

-¡Gracias Belle!-gritó de nuevo Ron.

-Eso le pasa por no arreglar las cosas la noche anterior-decía Hermione Granger sentada en el comedor a un lado de su queridísimo novio, Harry Potter.

-No seas tan dura, Mione. Al final de cuentas Ron siempre termina saliendo primero que todos-dijo Draco metiéndose a la boca una gran tostada con mermelada.

-Sí, sale gracias a que los demás terminamos recogiéndole las cosas-respondió de nuevo la heredera de Ravenclaw.

-Bien, ya está todo listo-Ron entró en el comedor con un calcetín a medio poner y los tenis en la mano.

-Vaya Ron, has roto tu récord… 1 hora y media en terminar todo-dijo Ginny observando el reloj de la pared, en forma de burla.

-Menos mal que te levantamos a las 8:30 de la mañana, Ron, porque si no… no quiero ni pensar en la hora que hubieras terminado-dijo Harry también burlándose de su amigo.

-Bien, bien… búrlense, ya verán después-dijo Ron.

**E**l pelirrojo, después de ponerse los calcetines y los tenis, se sentó junto a los demás a tomar su desayuno. Sirius miró el reloj de la pared y notó que se estaba haciendo tarde, y los demás no se habían dado cuenta.

-Oigan, están muy tranquilos, pero… tenemos menos de 20 minutos para llegar a King's Cross-anunció el ojiazul.

-¿¡¿QUÉ?!?-gritaron los 6 chicos con sus ojos casi saliéndoseles de las cuencas.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos-dijo Remus-¿Cómo nos iremos de aquí?-

-Tendremos que llegar por polvos flú a King's Cross-dijo Belle.

-¿Cómo saben qué hay chimenea en King's Cross?-preguntó Alyssa.

-Mmmhh, pues ya sabes, uno que tiene sus contactos-dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo-Ahora muévanse porque si no, no llegamos-

**T**odos tomaron sus pertenencias, las hicieron pequeñas de tal forma que cupieran en sus bolsillos o bolsas de mano, en el caso de las chicas. Cuando estuvieron listos, de uno por uno tomaron polvos flú de la chimenea y pronunciaron _"King's Head"_, que, según lo que Sirius había dicho era una casa cercana a King's Cross. Al llegar a su destino, Sirius saludó muy amablemente al dueño de la casa, y salieron apresurados hacia el andén 9 ¾.

**A**l llegar a King's Cross, cruzaron rápidamente la barrera que separa a los _muggles_ del mundo mágico, y subieron sus cosas. Harry y los chicos tuvieron oportunidad de bajar de regreso y despedirse de los Weasley que los esperaba ya desde hacía tiempo en el andén.

-Pórtense bien, chicos-dijo Molly Weasley, abrazando a cada uno de sus hijos: Ron y Ginny, y luego a los demás.

-¿Ustedes no irán a Hogwarts?-preguntó Draco hacia Sirius, Belle y Sam.

-No, yo tengo que hacerme cargo de Kathy mientras Severus está en el colegio-respondió Sam encogiéndose de hombros-Además es mejor que me quede, todavía estoy en peligro.-

-Y a mi me ofrecieron trabajo en Gringotts-dijo Sirius sonriente-Quieren que les ayude a reforzar la seguridad.-

-Y yo creo que me quedaré en casa, a descansar… todas las locuras que sucedieron el año pasado, prefiero quedarme aquí-dijo Belle-Supongo que quiero volverme más 'hogareña'-

-Pero no se preocupen-dijo Sirius-Remus seguirá dando clases en Hogwarts-

-Pero… pero, ¿qué pasará con mi guardián?-dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Digamos que habrá cambio de planes, en Hogwarts estarás bien protegida-dijo Belle-Mientras tanto buscaré un buen reemplazo-terminó sonriente.

-Vamos Sirius, no los detengas, el tren está a punto de partir-dijo Remus.

-Está bien, MOONY. Cuídense chicos-dijo Sirius abrazando a Alyssa y luego a Harry.

-No se metan en problemas-dijo Belle repitiendo el proceso que hizo Sirius-Cualquier cosa y nos envían una lechuza, ¿entendido?-

-Sí Belle-dijeron los hermanos Potter-¡Hasta luego!-se despidieron ambos entrando al tren.

**C**aminaron hasta llegar al último de los vagones, el cual estrictamente estaba 'reservado' para "Los Nuevos Merodeadores", y digo 'reservado' porque eso parecía, ya que nadie más se sentaba en ese vagón. Entraron y se acomodaron, mientras que una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos verde claro, tez blanca y un chico alto, de tez blanca, cabello claro y ojos color miel entraron al compartimiento tomados de las manos: Rogue Turner y Cole McKey, ambos Slytherins.

-Hola-corearon los 6 integrantes del "Sexteto" más famoso de Hogwarts.

-Hola-dijeron los dos recién llegados-¿Cómo les fue en Santuario?-preguntó Rogue.

-Larga historia, estuve una semana castigado-dijo Harry poniendo en blanco los ojos.

-Pero ¿qué hacen allí parados?… siéntense-dijo Hermione sacando su varita y ensanchando el compartimiento para que las ocho personas cupieran dentro.

-¿Cómo es que estuviste castigado, Harry? La otra vez que nos vimos no nos comentaste nada-preguntó Cole al sentarse junto a Draco y Ginny.

-Pues, estábamos jugando a las escondidas, y nos metimos en una habitación llena de cosas muy viejas y se cayó un librero encima de Mione y Gin…-dijo el ojiverde-Por la noche, Sirius y Belle discutieron conmigo y me castigaron…-

-¡Súper mal!-exclamó Rogue-¿Y luego qué rollo?-

-Entré a la casa enojadísimo y al pasar por donde Remus, éste me pidió que fuera a su habitación… supongo que se quedó conversando con Sirius y Belle más tiempo…-siguió Harry-platiqué un poco con él y me hizo ver que estaba un poco equivocado en cuanto a mi forma de pensar, después de eso, les retiré la palabra a Sirius y a Belle, lo cual los dejó muy entristecidos y encima enojados-

-¿Les hiciste la Ley del Hielo?-preguntaron Cole y Rogue.

-Sip, y eso no fue todo… el 30 de julio, con ayuda de Remus, me encerré en su habitación para hablar con ellos… hubieras visto la cara que pusieron cuando por fin les dirigí la palabra… les pedí disculpas, y eso fue todo…-

-Menos mal que te arreglaste ¿no?-dijo Rogue.

-Sí… menos mal XD-respondió Harry.

**S**iguieron conversando de nada en especial, los últimos juegos de Quidditch, las prácticas que habían hecho estando en Santuario, las clases de pociones con Sam, entre otras muchas cosas. Ginny, Ron, Alyssa y Hermione se quedaron dormidos, mientras que los demás seguían conversando.

-¿Hay noticias nuevas?-preguntó Cole preocupado.

-De Voldemort, nada-respondió el rubio, Draco-Pero de Hogwarts hay algunas…-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-preguntó Rogue.

-Bueno, Belle y Sirius ya no darán clases-dijo Draco.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Cole sorprendido.

-A Sirius le ofrecieron trabajo en Gringotts-respondió Harry-Y Belle quiere volverse más 'hogareña'-

-¿Hogareña?-dijeron las voces sorprendidas de Rogue y Cole al unísono.

-Yo tampoco le creo-sentenció Harry pensativo-Más bien pienso que se hizo a un lado, después de todo el año pasado perdió a su bebé…-

-¿Sabes? Desde que lo dijo yo también pienso eso-dijo Draco.

-Así que no engañó a nadie-la voz de Remus J. Lupin se escuchó en la puerta del compartimiento-Hola Rogue, Cole-

-Hola profesor Lupin-dijeron Cole y Rogue.

-¿Sabes por qué no regresó a Hogwarts? Porque esa loca idea de volverse más 'hogareña' no se la cree ni ella misma-dijo Harry.

-Jajaja, tienes razón, ¿a quién quiere engañar?-dijo Remus sentándose a un lado de Harry-La verdad es que como tú decías, quiso retirarse por lo del año pasado, ella piensa que ya no está para esos trotes, después de todo tenemos más de 40 años… las cosas han cambiado-

-Sí, han cambiado…-suspiró Draco y sonrió-¿Quién se quedará con la protección de Ravenclaw?-

-Aún no lo sé… podríamos pedírselo a Luna Lovegood…-dijo Remus pensativo.

-¿Luna Lovegood? ¡Estás loco!-dijeron el Gryffindor y el Slytherin.

-Pues claro que lo estoy-dijo Remus riendo-Sólo era una broma… la protección tiene que quedar en alguien responsable, e inteligente… tendremos que consultarlo con Dumbledore y con Belle, después de todo ella es quien cederá el cargo…-

-Ojalá encuentren a alguien adecuado pronto, no sabemos cuando podrá atacar Voldemort…-dijo Rogue nerviosa.

-Bueno chicos, yo sólo venía a ver como estaban… llegaremos en 30 minutos a Hogsmeade, despierten a los demás y vístanse-dijo Remus saliendo del compartimiento.

**D**espués de la visita de Remus, los chicos despertaron a los que estaban profundamente dormidos. Ron fue el más difícil de despertar puesto que tenía el sueño muy pesado; cuando por fin pudieron despertarlo, Ron estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a Harry por despertarlo de la forma en que lo hizo. ¿Quieren saber cómo? Bueno, pues a Harry se le ocurrió la BRILLANTE idea de aparecer un balde de agua fría y echárselo en la cara, despertándolo así todo empapado y a gritos.

**L**legaron a Hogsmeade entre una lluvia torrencial. Harry, Draco, Cole y Ron, echaron un hechizo a sus capas, y a las capas de sus novias, para evitar que el agua mojase las túnicas y por consecuencia los mojara a ellos también, algo así como un impermeable. Subieron a dos carruajes distintos, ya que los 8 no cabían en uno sólo. Al llegar a Hogwarts, se quitaron las capas y las sacudieron dejando ver a todos los demás que ellos eran los únicos que estaban secos.

**E**ntraron al Gran Comedor esperando encontrar a los demás profesores en sus respectivos lugares, y así fue. Vieron a la profesora Sinistra de Astronomía, a Hagrid de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, al profesor Binns de Historia de la Magia, y otros más. Los Gryffindor se alejaron a su mesa, mientras que los Slytherins también lo hacían a la suya.

**D**espués de unos minutos de espera, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su lugar haciendo que el castillo quedara en completo silencio. Los chicos notaron que el profesor cada vez se veía más y más cansado, y que fuera lo que le sucediera al mejor director de Hogwarts, todo el personal y el alumnado lo lamentaría mucho.

-¡Empecemos con el sorteo!-

**L**a profesora McGonagall entró seguida de aproximadamente de 20 niños, los cuales estaban asustados, y empapados por el aguacero que había afuera. La profesora les explicó el funcionamiento del sombrero como todos los años lo hacía; así, poco a pocos los alumnos fueron sorteados entre las cuatro casas, siendo Ravenclaw (7) con más alumnos en su casa, luego Hufflepuff (5), y al final Gryffindor (4) y Slytherin (4) con el mismo número de alumnos.

-¡BIENVENIDOS! Ahora sí puedo darles los avisos: señores y señoritas, el bosque que está a las afuera del castillo está PROHIBIDO. Como podrán notar el profesor Black y la profesora Figg ya no están entre el cuerpo docente del colegio, motivo por el cual las clases se reestablecerán de la siguiente manera: el profesor Severus Snape seguirá dando Pociones a todos los cursos, mientras que el profesor Remus Lupin seguirá con sus clases de DCAO.-Los alumnos aplaudieron cortésmente hacia el profesor Lupin y hacia Snape-Bien, entonces ahora ¡a cenar!-

**L**as mesas rebozaban de comida, los alumnos tomaron sus platillos favoritos hasta saciar su hambre. Los más pequeños hacían preguntas a los mayores, entre ellos a Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Alyssa. Al terminar de cenar el director se volvió a levantar y pidió a los prefectos que llevaran a sus niños a sus respectivas casas. Draco y Harry habían cedido ya el cargo de perfecto a algún alumno de 5to, Dennis Creevey fue el afortunado Gryffindor que se llevó el cargo de prefecto, mientras que Patricia Gallagher fue la afortunada Slytherin que se quedó con el cargo de Draco. Dennis llevó a los pequeños hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Los chicos tenían pensado ir a la cámara de los Herederos, para ver qué tal estaban las cosas por ahí.

-¡Hey, Dennis!-gritó Ginny, el chico volteó a verla y sonrió.

-Hola Ginny, ¿no van a la sala común?-

-No, la verdad es que tenemos otras cosas que hacer… no te preocupes los profesores nos lo tienen permitido-dijo ante la cara de desapruebo de Dennis-Ahora… ¿podrías darme la contraseña de la sala común?-

-Oh, está bien… la contraseña es "_león dulce"_-

-¿_"León dulce"_? ¿A quién se le ocurrió esa contraseña?-

-A mí no me preguntes, los profesores son quienes cambian las contraseñas… nos veremos después… adiós-

-Adiós Dennis-dijo la chica y regresó junto a sus amigos.

**D**raco por su parte también estaba hablando con la prefecta de su casa, Patricia Gallagher. Patricia Gallagher podía presumir de gran belleza, era alta, rubia, de ojos azul electrizante, y además podía presumir de inteligencia. Muchos chicos de Slytherin y otras casas la habían querido conquistar, pero la chica era muy fría, cerrada y muy despreciativa. Aún y con su forma de ser, hubo alguien que sí tuvo la paciencia y la galantería para conquistarla, un chico Ravenclaw de sexto: Thomas Gatware.

-Hola Patty… ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien gracias, Draco, ¿y tú?-

-Bien también, gracias por preguntar… oye, ¿podría pedirte un favor?-

-Por supuesto, ¿qué se te ofrece?-dijo la chica.

-Pues, que me des la contraseña de la sala común… es que tengo otras cosas que hacer junto a mis amigos, y no sé a qué hora llegaré-dijo esto último de corrido.

-¿Los profesores lo saben?-preguntó Patty curiosa.

-Ah, claro, ellos siempre saben-dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno… está bien, es: _"serpientes pegajosas"_-

-¿_"Serpientes pegajosas"?_ ¿Quién fue el ideoso?-dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-No tengo idea… te veo luego Draco, Thomas me llama-

-Ah, claro, ve con él… buenas noches-

**A**l igual que Ginny, Draco regresó junto a sus amigos, venía preguntándose a quién se le había podido ocurrir semejante contraseña para la sala común. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de los demás, se quejó de la misma cosa que su novia lo hizo.

-¿Quién puso las contraseñas?-dijeron al mismo tiempo.-¿Tú también?-volvieron a decir-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso?-gritaron con frustración Ron y Alyssa al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ustedes también dejen de hacerlo!-dijeron Hermione y Harry.

-¡Ah, silencio!-gritaron Cole y Rogue. Al instante todos se echaron a reír como locos. Cuando por fin pudieron contenerse, Draco levantó la mano para pedir la palabra y que nadie más se interpusiera.

-¿Puedo hablar ya?-los demás asintieron-Perfecto. ¿Por qué decías lo de las contraseñas, Gin?-

-Porque a algún demente le dio por ponerle _"león dulce"_… ¿y tú por qué lo decías?-

-Porque el mismo demente que puso _"león dulce"_, se le ocurrió poner _"serpientes pegajosas"_-

-¿No tienen idea de quién fue?-preguntó una voz, el profesor Dumbledore estaba de pie tras ellos.

-¡Hola profesor!-dijeron los ocho presentes.

-Hola chicos-saludó de vuelta-Entonces no saben quién puso las contraseñas… veamos, ah sí…-el director metió la mano a una de las bolsas de su túnica y sacó varias paletas dulces-…¿gustan una?-cada uno de los chicos tomó una paleta y el mismo director tomó una-¿Aún no lo saben?-

-Hey, usted es al único que le gustan los dulces muggles-exclamó Ron al probar su paleta.

-Entonces usted es el demente que… OO-

-…¿puso las contraseñas? Oh, sí Sr. Malfoy fui yo quien las puso… en realidad siempre soy yo-

-Oh, lo siento señor, no me fijé en lo que decía… yo…-

-No se preocupe Sr. Malfoy… supongo que van a la cámara, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, señor… vamos a ver qué tal está JADE y la cámara-respondió Alyssa sonriente.

**E**l director fijó su mirada en cada uno de los chicos allí presentes, y cada uno de ellos pudo notar que la mirada del director antes jovial, ahora parecía cansada y triste. Harry, Hermione, y Draco fueron los que más lo pudieron notar. El director se encontraba diferente, ya no era el de antes, y entonces pensaron que los años le estaban pesando a su director, y que tarde o temprano la vida se los arrebataría. _Ojalá no sea muy pronto, todavía quiero que vea como derrotamos a Voldemort_, pensó Harry mientras le sonreía a Dumbledore.

-Bueno chicos, que tengan buenas noches… descansen-

-Usted también, señor-respondieron los chicos.

**L**o vieron marcharse y luego ellos se marcharon a la cámara de los Herederos. Entraron en silencio, la cámara yacía como antes. Una cómoda sala a la entrada de la cámara en la pared del lado derecho de la sala había una gran chimenea, detrás de la sala había una gran mesa con 8 sillas diferentes, seis de ellas tenían color y nombres: GRYFFINDOR de rojo, RAVENCLAW de azul, HUFFLEPUFF de amarillo, BLACKWOOD de negro, PHYRO de naranja y SHARA de morado. Al fondo de la cámara, a mano izquierda había un pasillo, en el cual había 2 habitaciones de cada lado del mismo y cada habitación tenía dueño; del lado izquierdo estaban las habitaciones de Draco Malfoy o FALCON, y la de Harry James Potter o PRONGS (N/A: FELINE también es su apodo); del lado derecho estaban las habitaciones de Ginny Weasley o NESSY y la de Hermione Jane Granger o ZAFIRO.

-Se está haciendo viejo-murmuró Harry sentándose en la sala.

-Sí, la vida se lo está llevando poco a poco-dijo Draco en respuesta.

-¿Están hablando de Dumbledore?-preguntó Alyssa.

-Lo notaron ustedes también-dijo Hermione.

-Cómo no notarlo Mione.-dijo Ron.

-El director se ve mal, desde finales del año escolar anterior-dijo Ginny.

-Ojalá esta lucha termine pronto, yo ya no soporto esta incertidumbre-dijo Alyssa acurrucándose a un lado de Ron.

-Yo tampoco, pero no podemos dejarnos vencer… necesitamos seguir pensando fríamente-dijo Harry.

-Hablando de frialdad, necesitamos hacer una promesa-dijo Hermione mirándolos a todos.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó Rogue.

-El año pasado, fue el peor de todos… nos separamos, nos volvimos muy cerrados, dejamos de contarnos las cosas, nos peleábamos por todo-empezó Hermione-Quiero que prometamos decirnos todo lo que sintamos… cada semana o cada dos semanas, como ustedes prefieran, nos sentaremos aquí a decirnos como nos hemos sentido…-

-Me parece mejor si nos juntamos cada dos semanas-dijo Ron-Porque en una semana no suceden suficientes cosas como para sentirnos mal-

-Sí a mí también me gusta más la idea de cada dos semanas, pero si sucede algo una semana que no tengamos reunión, haremos una 'sesión extraordinaria'-dijo Rogue.

-Bueno, entonces ¿prometen contar todo, y ser lo más abiertos posibles?-dijo Hermione.

-Lo prometo-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces que con este hechizo la promesa no se rompa… _promesse__ eternu_-

**U**na luz celeste cubrió a los ocho presentes, y en sus cuellos apareció un collar con un dije diferente para cada uno. Harry y Hermione tenían una pequeña espada; Ron y Alyssa tenían una llama de fuego; Draco y Ginny compartían un escudo; mientras que Cole y Rogue llevaban un dije con una pluma de ave. En todos los dijes se apreciaba (si prestabas atención) la leyenda _promesse__ eternu_, el nombre del hechizo que Hermione había pronunciado.

-Es precioso, Mione-dijo Rogue.

-Sí, es genial-dijo Ginny-Te luciste-

-Gracias… ;)-dijo Hermione sonriente.-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos a dormir, son más de las 12 de la medianoche y no sería justo para los nuevos prefectos tener que regañarnos-

-Tienes razón, mejor vamonos-dijo Ron.

**A**sí salieron los ocho alumnos de la cámara de los Herederos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas: Gryffindor y Slytherin. Los Slytherin llegaron a su sala común y allí se despidieron, Draco y Cole irían a su habitación y Rogue a la suya. El rubio, al entrar, encontró una lechuza marrón sentada sobre el alféizar de la ventana cercana a su cama, tomó la carta y se dispuso a leerla:

Draco:

    Espero que hayas llegado con bien a Hogwarts. Nosotros estamos bien, pero tu hermana ya está extrañándote, pide a gritos verte. Se ha tranquilizado un poco y por fin la he puesto a dormir. Aproveche que se durmió para escribirte, Harry ya debe haber recibido la suya, ya sabes cómo son Belle y Sirius se preocupan de más. Draco cualquier cosa extraña que pase por favor no dudes en avisar a Severus, o a nosotros… Cuídate mucho rubio y mantente en contacto.

                                                                                                              Sam Flathery.

**#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#**

**L**os Gryffindor por su parte también entraron a su sala común y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones como zombis. Harry encontró a Hedwig en la ventana y la hizo entrar, sacó la carta de su pata y la lechuza blanca se fue.

Harry:

     ¿Cómo llegaron a Hogwarts? ¿Están bien? "Sí estoy bien, no tengo 11 años… gracias", pensó Harry mientras leía. Sólo te escribíamos para saber de ustedes, Samantha le está enviando una carta a Draco, porque Kath está algo insoportable, menos mal que logró ponerla a dormir. Belle y yo estamos algo preocupados por ustedes… bueno en realidad preferiríamos estar allí con ustedes, pero sabemos que ya son grandes y pueden sobrellevar lo que venga.

    Por favor, si sucede algo extraño no duden en buscarnos, o mínimo vayan con Quejicus… "Es Severus Snape, Sirius… Severus Snape, aunque no te guste", rió Harry al leer esa parte de la carta… Bueno como te decía, no duden en buscarnos, y no decaigan recuerden que siempre hay formas de solucionar las cosas. Cuídate mucho y cuida a losdemás.

                                                                                   Te quiere, Sirius Black.

-No te preocupes Sirius, estaremos bien-dijo Harry en voz alta.

-¿Era de Sirius?-dijo Ron a lo que Harry asintió-¡Pero acabamos de llegar!-

-Sí, pero ya sabes como se ponen… venga Ron vamos a dormir-

-Buenas noches Harry-

-Buenas noches Ron-

**S**iendo las 12:30 de la madrugada el castillo entero yacía dormido, bueno casi el castillo entero, puesto que una persona, Slytherin para ser exactos, se encontraba con sus ojos color carmín abiertos sonriendo maliciosamente. _"Las cosas serán diferentes este año, lo prometo padre"_, pensó el chico antes de girarse y cerrar los ojos por completo. Las sombras cayeron sobre todo Hogwarts.

**S**í, las cosas serían diferentes, pero ¿qué tan diferentes? ¿Qué pasaría en este año? El último año de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rogue, Cole y Draco.


	5. Reviews

**Holita**** a todos. Ya por fin me gradué de la preparatoria y ahora sí estoy libre, aunque todavía tengo algunas cosillas pendientes porque mi padre me ha puesto a ayudarle en su trabajo. Pero bueno les contesto sus reviews.**

**Claudio Potter:** Wow... Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, la neta es que me fascina recibir cosas así, muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero no defraudarte... por cierto, eso de que si quiero mandarte los ff a tu página de la Orden de Aurores, me encantaría, sólo pásame la dirección de la página porque tmb me gustaría pertenecer a ella... nos vemos!!

**Marc****:** Hola werko… ¿Cómo andamos? Espero que bien, ya sabes... nosotros ya hemos platicado bastante por MSN y por tus comentarios sé que te gustan mucho mis FF's... muchas gracias por seguir conmigo... cuídate y platicamos luego

**Monik****:** Hola chica!! Que bueno que te esté gustando el FF. Con respecto a tu pregunta, sí.... Cole McKey salió de Cole Turner de Charmed, y Rogue Turner salió de Rogue la de X-Men y el apellido pues es del de Charmed... y sí a mi tmb me encanta esa serie, pero tengo mucho de no verla porque no tengo cable sólo local y pues no lo pasan... sigue conmigo y GRACIAS

**Kary**** Anabell Black:** Gracias por leerme, me encanta recibir reviews de todo mundo. Sigue conmigo, que esto todavía no se acaba y está por empezar..... ;)

**Pau**** potter:** Siento no poner mucho la relación H/Hr en estos primero capítulos, pero ya estando en la escuela prometo ponerlos en situaciones embarazosas o en situaciones medio 'hot'.... sólo espera un momento, porque estoy medio estancada....

**pao1:** Hola! Que bueno que me estés leyendo, siempre es bueno saber quién me sigue.... espero te esté gustando.... cuídate y nos vemos....

**Kala****:** Uff… tú chica eres de mis fieles seguidoras, y de las más antiguas… muchísimas gracias por continuar detrás de mí, prometo actualizar pronto.... espero que eso de tu desesperación por la relación Remus/ Sam ya se haya calmado porque estos últimos capítulos han estado más que cerca.... y espera un poquito más, y se acercarán más... lo juro!!

**LM Granger:** Hola Liz... tú ya me contactaste por mail y espero que te esté gustando, a ver si abres una cuenta en Hotmail para agregarte a mi MSN... cuídate y estamos en contacto...

**S. Lily Potter:** HOLA!!! Yo a ti tmb te conozco, y ya hemos platicado, espero y sigas conmigo... cuídate..

**Ahora sí los dejo porque mi madre me está llamando, tengo que terminar de cortar unas cosas de mi papá... nos vemos**

**Alyssa Kraft******


	6. Capítulo 5: A traitor falls, who's next?

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ningún personaje es mío, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ Los únicos personajes que realmente son míos son: Alyssa Potter, Rogue Turner, Cole McKey, Katherine Malfoy (la hermana pequeña de Draco) y Michael Ridley (bueno, este último es de mi hermana: Joy Evans)._

**_Disclaimer 3:_**_ El personaje de Samantha Flathery es de Dikana, quien es la autora de "Respuestas" supongo que algunos ya lo han leído (Si no se los recomiendo!! n-n) así que espero no estropear mucho a la pobre de Sammy._

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**Capítulo 5: "A traitor falls, who's next?"**

**D**os semanas habían pasado desde la entrada al colegio. Y los chicos habían vuelto a esa rutina sosa y aburrida de ir y venir a las clases, pero ese día, jueves, habría algo que cambiaría las cosas. Una chispa que encenderá la emoción, aventura, coraje y determinación. ¡Ese día comenzarían los entrenamientos de Quidditch!

-Buenos días muchachos-saludó la profesora McGonagall cuando los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw entraban para tomar Transformaciones-Sólo quiero anunciarles que los entrenamientos de Quidditch se reanudarán, claro bajo la supervisión de un profesor, por eso quisiera que los capitanes de cada equipo vayan con su respectivo jefe de casa para programar los entrenamientos. Bien, comencemos con la clase… ¿quién puede decirme…-

**A**sí transcurrió la clase de Transformaciones, entre preguntas y respuestas que daban los alumnos. Después de varios intentos por transformar un muñeco de peluche en uno real, Harry fue el primero en lograrlo recibiendo para su casa 15 puntos extras, lo cual llenó de orgullo a la profesora McGonagall y además a todo miembro Gryffindor que ahí se encontraba.

**D**espués se fueron a clase de Pociones con su queridísimo profesor, y ahora no lo digo sarcásticamente, su queridísimo profesor Severus Snape. Entraron en el aula junto con los alumnos de Slytherin, entre ellos Draco, Cole y Rogue, los cuales se sentaron a un lado de Ron, Hermione y Harry. Después de que Snape pasara lista, volteó a ver a Harry y a Draco, y les dedicó una sonrisa extraña, no había rencor, no había odio, no había nada. Eso era lo que más preocupaba a Harry, que la sonrisa no expresara más que lo que una sonrisa expresa, gusto. Pero ¿gusto por qué? o ¿por quién?

-Bien muchachos, sé que están estudiando la transformación humana en su clase de Transformaciones, así que… ¿alguien puede decirme el nombre de la poción para convertirse en animago?-

**L**as manos de Harry, Draco y Hermione surcaron el viento del salón. El profesor Snape no sabía a quién darle la palabra, como no debía mostrar debilidad por Draco, y no quería perder su reputación en contra de los Gryffindor, se decidió por su queridísimo alumno, Harry James Potter.

-¿Sr. Potter?-

-La poción se llama _"**Animagie**"_, es parecida a la poción multijugos, pero el efecto de la poción a_nimagie_ es retardada, es decir, los primeros 3 días de las transformaciones es necesario utilizar la poción para que el cuerpo se acostumbre, después de esos 3 días la transformación será prácticamente instantánea-Harry se detuvo, tomó aire recordando lo que la hermana de Sam, Kiara, le había dicho en vacaciones y continuó-Para hacer la poción es necesario algo del animal en que se desea convertirse, por ejemplo, si es un ciervo se necesita algo relacionado con el ciervo como un pedazo de su cornamenta o algún pelo de éste…-

-Muy bien Sr. Potter, veo que estas vacaciones ha estudiado-dijo Snape y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa que desconcertó a los Slytherins-10 puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Algo más que desee agregar Sr. Potter? O no, mejor usted, Sr. Weasley…-

-Bueno pues…-Ron dudó, pero Hermione le sonrió para que continuara-Sé, que para poder convertirse en un animal, se debe tener la mente despejada ya que si se está preocupado, cansado, o enojado a la hora de la transformación, ésta será muy dolorosa…-dijo Ron dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa triunfante.

-Vaya, vaya… Sr. Weasley, quién lo diría… 5 puntos más para Gryffindor-dijo Severus mirando a los 3 Gryffindors y al Slytherin que sonreían desmesuradamente-Bien, después de esta demostración de conocimientos, abran el libro en la página 82 y empiecen con la poción _animagie_, y hagan el favor de ponerse en parejas. McKey con Granger, Malfoy con Potter, Turner con Weasley, Ridley con Thomas…-

**L**os chicos comenzaron con sus pociones, Severus se paseaba por ahí notando que los Gryffindors que 'supuestamente' eran los peores en pociones, ahora eran de los mejores, claro había sus excepciones como Longbottom y Finnigan, pero fuera de ellos todo iba normal. Severus notó que Rogue levantaba la mano para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Sí, señorita Turner?-

-Oh… bueno, este… profesor, creo que no podremos terminar con la poción en esta clase, ya que la receta estrictamente dice que debemos dejarla reposar por dos semanas hasta que obtenga un color blanco-

-Ah, claro, se me había pasado ese pequeño detalle-dijo Severus como quien no quiere la cosa y luego llamó la atención de sus alumnos-Jóvenes, la Srita. Turner me acaba de recordar que esta poción debe dejarse reposar por dos semanas. Sólo quiero avisarles que deben dejarlas en sus respectivos calderos y ya después yo las trasladaré a mi oficina.-Snape consultó el reloj de arena que estaba al fondo del aula-Muchachos puedes irse, la clase ha terminado-

**L**os Gryffindor y los Slytherin se apresuraron en salir, los únicos que no salieron fueron Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Cole y Rogue. Severus notó esto y entonces al fin se decidió por llamarles la atención.

-¿Se les olvidó algo jóvenes?-

-No profesor, sólo que…-comenzó Hermione.

-… bueno, después de discutirlo bastante…-continuó Rogue.

-…decidimos que nos gustaría mucho ayudarle a llevar los calderos a su oficina-dijo Harry rápidamente.

-Claro, si no le importa-añadió Draco al ver la cara de desconcierto de Snape.

****ste miró a todos mientras que estos revolvían sus manos nerviosamente. ¿Cómo era posible que después de sus malos tratos, ellos estuvieran dispuestos a ayudar? ¿Qué les debía él? ¿Qué los hacía ser tan diferentes a aquellos antiguos Merodeadores que lo sacaban de quicio? Y entonces escuchó una voz en su interior que claramente decía: _"Déjales ayudarte, lo hacen con buena voluntad"_.

-Está bien-murmuró Snape, pero todos lograron captar el mensaje.

**L**os chicos se acercaron a los calderos y cada uno embrujó 3 para llevarlos hacia la oficina, así Snape no tendría que cargar con muchos calderos con el peligro de que algún alumno tonto se atravesara y derramara la poción. La verdad es que se los agradecía, pero no se los diría, ¿o sí?

**A**l llegar a su oficina, los chicos dejaron las pociones cerca de la chimenea, para que reposaran esas dos semanas. Cole y Rogue salieron de la habitación y dijeron un leve "_con permiso, profesor"_, los otros cuatro se quedaron en la puerta. Draco y Harry cruzaron miradas entre ellos, y luego las cruzaron con Snape.

-Una vez te pregunté-Snape se dirigió a Draco-por qué me ayudaron aquel día en que aparecí 'medio-muerto' cerca de su casa, y ahora vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Por qué?-Severus colocó su mano derecha en la espalda de Draco.

-Digamos que no tenemos porque no hacerlo-dijo Harry respondiendo lo mismo que Draco había respondido aquella vez en "La Revoltosa". (N/A: Ver "Harry y Alyssa Potter (6to curso)"; capítulo 17: 1era parte)

-¿Después de tan malos ratos que les he hecho pasar?… no los entiendo, de verdad que no los entiendo-dijo Severus, y negando con la cabeza caminó hacia la chimenea, observando el fuego.

-La vida me ha enseñado muchas cosas Severus-dijo Harry-. Una de ellas es que hay que saber perdonar y olvidar-. Hermione se acercó y rodeó la cintura del ojiverde con sus brazos-No digo que no te odié todos estos años por todo lo que me hacías, pero siempre hay que sacarle lo bueno a la situación y tú… me enseñaste que debo ser fuerte ante las situaciones de peligro, que tengo que pensar fríamente y sobretodo has sido parte fundamental de mi carácter… ¿de dónde crees que salió esa parte de mí que te desafía?-

**S**everus miró a Harry sorprendido. El chico le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, llena de calidez. Desde hacía mucho tiempo Severus ya no veía a Harry de la misma forma en que ahora lo hacía, las situaciones en las que se habían encontrado habían hecho madurar al chico, y también él había madurado más. Ahora, sin proponérselo, se había convertido prácticamente en 'padre' con todas las responsabilidades que eso conlleva y esperaba hacer un buen trabajo con Draco y Katherine Malfoy.

-Sr. Potter, no le permito hablarme de esa manera-dijo Snape volviendo a su habitual forma de hablar.

-Lo siento profesor-dijo Harry recobrando también su forma normal de hablar-Y ahora con su permiso-

**L**os chicos salieron de la oficina del profesor Snape, ninguno dijo nada. Caminaron hasta el Gran Comedor y de repente Harry se detuvo frente a la gran puerta. Se quedó estático, levantó la vista lentamente y sonrió, de sus labios se pudieron escuchar tres simples palabras.

-Por nada… Severus-Draco también sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Lo escuchaste?-dijo el rubio ante la sorpresa de los otros dos Slytherins.

-Por supuesto, nos dio las gracias-dijo Hermione sonriendo triunfalmente.

-Las cosas están empezando a mejorar ;)-dijo Harry y entró apresurado al Gran Comedor, pues traía un hambre de león.

**C**uando se sentaron por fin, lo hicieron en la mesa de Slytherin. ¿Por qué? Bueno, después de una discusión que duró 10 minutos, los chicos habían decidido sentarse todos juntos ya fuera en la mesa de Gryffindor o Slytherin, pero eso se haría por días… un día en Gryffindor, uno en Slytherin, uno en Gryffindor… y así sucesivamente. Se sentaron entre las miradas de molestia de algunos Slytherins, las cuales fueron omitidas cruelmente por los chicos.

**M**ientras comían entraron todas las lechuzas de los alumnos, entre ellas: Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry. El chico la miró sorprendido, ya que no recordaba haber olvidado algo en casa. Aún así le desató la carta y el periódico que llevaba atada en la pata y le dio algo de su comida. La lechuza reemprendió el vuelo hacia la lechucería y Harry abrió la carta.

_Querido Harry:_

_ Te escribo rapidito ya que me acaba de llegar El Profeta y encontrarás algo que te sorprenderá. Harry, estabas en lo cierto… sí había un traidor en Hogwarts, ten cuidado._

_ Samantha Flathery_

**H**arry desdobló el periódico que anteriormente había desatado y miró la portada, donde había una foto de una ex-alumna de Hogwarts, Cho Chang. Todos lo miraron para que leyera el encabezado y así lo hizo.****

****

**_"Cae joven mortífaga"_**__

_Después de varias investigaciones en los diferentes poblados cercanos a Londres, los Aurores, del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, se encontraron con una joven ex-alumna de Hogwarts, la señorita Cho Chang, la cual estaba torturando a una familia de muggles. Afortunadamente, algunos miembros de la Oficina Principal de Desmemorización, del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, llegaron al lugar para borrar de la memoria de éstos muggles, los acontecimientos hechos por la joven mortífaga._

_La joven tuvo un pequeño duelo con dos de los Aurores mejor preparados, pero se vio rápidamente suprimida por éstos. Los Aurores la llevaron directamente a juicio, donde, después de darle la poción Veriteráserum, confesó haber estado trabajando dentro del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería como espía para el Lord Oscuro. Además confesó haber intentado utilizar el hechizo para poner la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de la señorita Alyssa Potter, hermana menor de Harry James Potter, los cuales actualmente están cursando 6to y 7to año en Hogwarts._

_El ministro Cornelius Fudge tomó la decisión de enviarla a Azkaban, y dentro de 1 semana le darán el beso del dementor, ya que la joven dijo que había matado a varias personas en el ataque de Hogsmeade el año pasado. Con esta captura esperamos que aquellos que fueron lastimados por la señorita Chang, queden satisfechos con el castigo que se le impuso. _

_ Kenny Whisp_

**A**l terminar de leer la noticia Harry miró a los que estaban a su alrededor, todos parecían sorprendidos, excepto Draco y él. Ambos se miraron con esa mirada que sólo ellos entendían y asintieron.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡El año pasado me dijiste que ella era el traidor!-exclamó Alyssa.

-Sí, y ves que no me equivocaba…-dijo su hermano seriamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?-preguntó Hermione.

-Sí cielo, con esto puedo estar más tranquilo… aunque todavía me preocupa algo…-

-¿El otro traidor?-dijo Draco ante las miradas sorprendidas de los demás.

-Exactamente… estoy casi seguro de que Cho no es la única espía en Hogwarts-

-¡Hola Harry! ¡Chicos!-un chico, Slytherin, de cabello negro azabache y ojos color carmesí, saludó muy efusivamente y se sentó junto a ellos, Michael Ridley.

-¡Ah!-Harry se sobresaltó-Ho… hola Mike, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Harry todavía algo sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Mike.

-Bien Harry, ¿y ustedes?-

-También bien, gracias-respondió Draco al ver a Harry en apuros.

-Oye, no te habíamos visto compañero ¿dónde estabas?-preguntó Cole.

-Oh, estuve por aquí… ya saben: clases, tareas, biblioteca, clases extras, etc.-

-Uy sí, nosotros también hemos andado súper atareados. Sobre todo porque los ÉXTASIS están por llegar-dijo Hermione preocupada.

-¡Oh! Vamos Mione-rezongó Ron-¡estamos al principio del curso!-

-------------------------------------

-¡Hola chicos!-saludó el semigigante, Rubeus Hagrid, profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.- ¡Bienvenidos a clases de nuevo!-

-¡Hola Hagrid!-respondieron Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cole, Rogue y Draco.

-Bien, que bueno que ya estamos todos; este curso lo comenzaremos con algo sencillo: estudiaremos los canes, o lo que los _muggles_ llaman 'perros'-Hagrid parecía bastante divertido con las caras que todos ponían-Lo harán por parejas: Harry colócate con Michael; Draco, tú estarás con Ron; Rogue, querida colócate con Seamus; y tú Mione, estarás con Cole…-

**C**uando las parejas fueron completadas, Hagrid pidió que un integrante de cada pareja se dirigiera hacia él para que se le entregara un cachorro. Había todo tipo de cachorros, habían _French__ Poodle, Pastor Alemán, Schnauzer, Cocker Spaniel, Bóxer, Labrador,_ _Fox__ Terrier_, etc., etc. (N/A: no me sé muchas de las razas de perros, así que puse los que más recordaba :P)

-Bueno muchachos, deberán enseñarle a sus cachorros a hacer sus necesidades donde se debe; además deben cuidar de ellos y darles cariño porque si no los animalitos se sentirán rechazados ¿entendido?-Todos los alumnos asintieron con desgana-Por hoy sólo deberán ponerle nombre y decidir quién cuidará de él hasta la próxima clase…-

**L**as parejas se juntaron para deliberar cuál sería el nombre perfecto para su cachorro. A Ron y a Draco les tocó una raza llamada: _Pastor Alemán_ y no podían decidirse, ya que Ron parecía niño de 5 años queriéndole poner a su perro algo así como "Mugrita", algo que Draco logró evitar combinando su nombre y el de Ron, obteniendo así "RODA". (N/A: se pronuncia algo así como "rouda")

**P**or otro lado estaban Hermione y Cole, a éstos jovencitos les tocó la raza llamada: _Cocker Spaniel_. Hermione después de hacerle pucheros al pobre Slytherin, éste accedió a ponerle "OSITO", ya que el cachorro era de color castaño con ojos claritos, y al parecer al cachorro le gustaba su nombre.

**L**a pareja de Rogue Turner y Seamus Finnigan habían recibido un cachorro _Fox__ Terrier_. Rogue tenía algunos problemas con Seamus, pero después de varios 'zapes' y de algunos gritos por parte de la Slytherin, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de ponerle "DUNKEL", lo cual, según Rogue, significa "oscuro" en alemán, ya que su cachorro era de color negro y tenía los ojos gris brillante.

**L**os últimos personajes que importan ahorita son: Harry James Potter y Michael Ridley, quienes debatían el nombre de su pequeño cachorro. Esta singular pareja de jóvenes, les había llegado a sus manos un pequeño _Labrador_ de color rojizo y los ojos completamente azul electrizante, lo cual recordó a Harry cuando conoció a Sirius en su forma animaga. Después de comentar un rato Harry logró que Mike aceptara su propuesta: "BLUE".

**A**sí sin más ni más, los chicos decidieron quién se llevaría el cachorro hasta la siguiente clase. Hermione logró ser la afortunada de quedarse con 'Osito'; Rogue también tuvo la fortuna de quedarse con 'Dunkel'; Draco se quedó con 'Roda'; mientras que Harry se quedaría con 'Blue'. Veremos cómo les va a estos 'novatos' con un cachorro de semanas de nacido.

**&·&·&·&·&·&·&**

_Notas de la Autora_

_¡Hola! Bueno les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste. Miren, al principio del capítulo mencioné una poción extraña, ahora les explico que significa todo ese rollo… **animagie** está conformada por las palabras **animale** = animal y **magie** = magia, ambas en italiano._

_Por otro lado, ¡Uff!, me divertí mucho, mucho consiguiendo los nombres para estos singulares animalitos, y la verdad es que no van a trascender en este curso, pero me pareció interesante y divertido poner a los magos a cuidar a un perro._

_Bueno haciendo algunas aclaraciones en mi capítulo mencioné a dos perros, un Cocker Spaniel y un Labrador, pertenecientes a Mione y Cole, y a Harry y Mike (respectivamente)._

_El cachorro de Cocker Spaniel llamado 'Osito' está OFICIALMENTE basado en un niño de mi preparatoria que es bien lindo, es un muy buen amigo mío, se llama Gerardo, y le decimos 'Osito' de cariño… ¡va por ti pequeñajo! _

_Y el labrador está DELIBERADAMENTE basado en otro chico de mi preparatoria, quién, aunque no es pelirrojo, tiene unos preciosos ojos azules, por lo cual su apodo es 'Blue'. Este pequeñajo se llama Hugo y la verdad es que es un niño precioso y súper buena onda… ¡esto también es por ti precioso!_

_Ahora sí los dejo porque debo seguir mi trabajo de escritora. Nos vemos._

_ Alyssa Kraft_


	7. Capítulo 6: Ravenclaw Protection

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ningún personaje es mío, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ Los únicos personajes que realmente son míos son: Alyssa Potter, Rogue Turner, Cole McKey, Katherine Malfoy (la hermana pequeña de Draco) y Michael Ridley (bueno, este último es de mi hermana: Joy Evans)._

**_Disclaimer 3:_**_ El personaje de Samantha Flathery es de Dikana, quien es la autora de "Respuestas" supongo que algunos ya lo han leído (Si no, se los recomiendo!! n-n) así que espero no estropear mucho a la pobre de Sammy._

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**Capítulo 6: "Ravenclaw protection"**

**_E_**_staba frío en el lugar donde se encontraba. Sollozaba pausadamente, la celda estaba totalmente oscurecida y ella sentía el más horrible de los temores._

_-¿Por qué me pasó esto a mí?-se preguntaba constantemente._

**_E_**_sas cuatro paredes la estaban volviendo loca y esos seres viscosos y terribles que le quitaban su energía y su felicidad poco a poco también la estaban haciendo decir cosas incoherentes. Recordaba los buenos momentos vividos junto a Cedric, su cabello, sus ojos, su cara… pero él… él estaba muerto desde hacía 3 años y todo por culpa de Harry Potter "el-niño-que-sobrevivió"._

**_P_**_or eso estaba decidida a ponerle fin a su vida, deseaba hacerle sentir a Harry todo el dolor que ella llevaba dentro de sí, por eso se había unido a Voldemort… para vengarse, y para obtener el poder que Cedric no pudo conseguir a causa de ese maldito niño._

_-Cho-una voz profunda resonó en las cuatro paredes. La chica levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos verde esmeralda que le devolvían la vista._

_-¿Qué quieres? Se supone que estás en el Colegio… ¿qué haces aquí?-_

_-Sólo soy una ilusión, eso es todo. Quiero saber.-_

_-¿Saber qué?… jamás te diré cuales son los planes de mi señor…-la chica se rió como loca._

_-No, eso no es lo que quiero saber-dijo él-¿Por qué tanto rencor, Cho? ¿Por qué tanto odio?-_

_-Porque tú lo mataste… ¡tú mataste a Cedric!-gritó la chica-. Si no hubiera sido por ti, él estuviera vivo… tú debiste morir en su lugar…-_

_-Siempre he pensado eso Cho, pero… por más venganza que quisieras tomar, Cedric no volverá. Deberías saberlo…-_

_-Pero al menos te hice sentir lo que significa perder al ser amado… jajaja…-_

_-No seas tonta Cho, siempre he sabido lo que significa perder al ser amado… ¿no lo entiendes? Nunca he tenido a mis padres conmigo…-el chico bajó la vista-Me voy Cho… y te perdono por todo el daño que hiciste… Cedric me pidió que te dijera que aunque elegiste un mal camino él siempre te estará esperando al final de la carrera-._

**_L_**_a ilusión desapareció frente a los ojos de Cho Chang. Inmediatamente después entraron por la puerta el ministro Cornelius Fudge y dos dementores. La chica rogó y rogó por perdón, pero no lo recibió. El ministro salió y la chica se quedó a solas con los dementores, Cho Chang profirió un último grito antes de que su alma fuera succionada por los dementores. _

**%·%·%·%·%·%·**

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!-

Harry yacía dormido en la cámara de los Herederos, era sábado en la madrugada; empapado en sudor se sentó sobre su cama y puso su mano derecha en su corazón sintiendo como poco a poco se serenaba… sintió pena por aquella chica que había elegido un mal camino. La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y por ella entró Hermione corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?-la heredera de Ravenclaw se sentó junto a su novio y lo abrazó hasta que el pulso de éste de tranquilizó-Harry… ¿qué sucedió?-

-La vi…-

-¿A quién?-

-… A Cho-Hermione lo miró preocupada.

-Has estado toda la noche aquí… ¿cómo la viste?-

-Eso no importa, el caso es que la vi en la celda de Azkaban… y hablé con ella-

-¿De qué?-

-Del odio y el rencor que me tenía… dijo que debí haber muerto en lugar de Cedric, la verdad es que ya no me duele que me lo eche en cara, sólo le di mi perdón por habernos hecho daño…-

-Entonces ¿por qué gritaste?-

-Porque sentí cuando le quitaron el alma… es horrible, realmente horrible-dijo a Hermione, cerrando los ojos para sentir el cariño que su novia le transmitía.

-¿Me quedo contigo?-el chico asintió y ella se metió debajo de las colchas para abrazarse a su novio.

**M**ás tarde, cuando los chicos se hubieron levantado por completo y Harry se encontraba más tranquilo, todos estaban muy contentos porque sería la primer salida a Hogsmeade desde la llegada al Colegio, ahora más que nunca irían más profesores a cuidar de los más pequeños.

**H**arry, Ron, Draco, Cole, Hermione, Alyssa, Ginny y Rogue se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla, llevaban consigo a sus cachorros ya que los querían llevar a pasear; Draco se estaba encargando de 'Rod', Harry de 'Blue', Cole de 'Osito' y Rogue de 'Dunkel'. Al entrar a Las Tres Escobas se sentaron en una de las mesas más escondidas del establecimiento para que no pudieran ver a sus cachorros, pidieron sus cervezas de mantequilla y se dispusieron a conversar.

-Harry has estado muy raro… ¿te sucede algo?-Harry cruzó miradas con Hermione y ésta le sonrió para que les contara.

-Nada Alyssa…-

-Mire Sr. 'no-tengo-nada' Potter… a nosotros no nos engañas… venga ¡escúpelo!-dijo Draco levantando una ceja. Harry acarició a 'Blue' y suspiró resignado.

-Anoche vi cuando los dementores le quitaban el alma a Cho Chang-musitó Harry ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Por eso gritaste?-

-Sí Gin… sentí el frío recorrer mi cuerpo, sentí toda mi energía desaparecer… fue horrible-

-Pero, ¿cómo?-preguntó Rogue tomando en brazos a 'Dunkel'.

-Desde que me llegó la noticia, quise hablar con ella. Como sabía que no podría ir a verla, cree una ilusión para ella…-

-¿Y cómo estaba?-

-Trastornada, Ron. Esa prisión la acabó, y aún así ella no se arrepentía de lo que hizo…-

-Eso sí es estar realmente loca-dijo Cole-. Pero tú estás bien ¿no?-

-Sí, me hubiera gustado que se arrepintiera, pero ella eligió su camino… igual que nosotros elegimos el nuestro-dijo Harry dando por terminada la conversación.

**D**espués de esa desagradable plática, cambiaron el tema al Quidditch… los entrenamientos habían empezado ya, y los chicos tenían otras cosa en que preocuparse. Pero había algo que todavía preocupaba a la heredera de Ravenclaw: la protección de Ravenclaw, ¿quién se la quedaría? No habían hablado con Dumbledore ni con Belle ni siquiera con el pobre de Remus. Pero la semana entrante debían hablar con alguno de ellos.

-Oigan, ¿se dieron cuenta del cambio de Snape?-preguntó Rogue.

-Mj… cómo no darnos cuenta Rogue, querida-dijo Ron riendo-Parte de su cambio se lo debemos a Kathy y a Draco Malfoy-

-No es para tanto, Ronald-Draco dio un sorbo a su cerveza-Severus es bueno, sólo es duro ;)-

-La verdad es que la clase de Pociones se ha vuelto más llevadera… y eso es agradable-comentó Ginny haciéndole caras a 'Rod'-. Oh, Ron, su cachorro es de lo más lindo-exclamó la pelirroja.

-Oh, vamos Gin… sólo es un cachorro-reclamó su pelirrojo hermano.

-Pero es más obediente que tú-dijo Ginny, recibiendo de Ron una mirada fulminante (¬¬) a lo cual todos se rieron.

**························**

-¡Ah!-Ron acababa de pegar el grito de su vida.

-¿Qué?… ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Harry despertándose asustado.

-No encuentro a 'Rod'… ¡no lo encuentro! Le prometí a Hagrid que lo llevaría hoy… Draco me va matar… ¡Draco me va matar!-decía Ron apresurado buscando debajo de su cama, en el baúl, etc.

-Ron…-Harry lo llamó-… ¡Ronald!…-de nuevo el ojiverde intentó llamarle la atención-… ¡¡WEASLEY!!-Harry le gritó a su amigo hasta que éste volteó-. 'Rod' está junto a 'Blue', justo debajo de mi edredón… mira-Harry destapó su cama y encontró no sólo a 'Rod' y a 'Blue', sino también a 'Krap' y a 'Mop'. 'Krap' era la cachorrita de Lavender y Parvati, mientras que 'Mop' era de Dean y Neville.

-¿Qué están haciendo todos allí?-preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. Las chicas deben de andar buscando como locas a 'Krap'… la llevaré a su habitación. Ah y, Ron… agarra a 'Mop' y échaselo encima a Dean, es justo que se despierte-

**R**on sonrió ante el comentario de su mejor amigo y ambos se miraron maliciosamente. Harry tomó su bata del perchero, se la puso encima, y cargó a 'Krap' en brazos. La pequeña cachorrita le lamió la cara en señal de cariño y agradecimiento, y lo miró con la lengua de fuera, contenta.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi habitación, pequeña?-le preguntó a 'Krap', pero (obviamente) ésta no contestó-¿Tan mal te tratan Parv y Lav?-.

**E**l chico subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicas, se cuidó de no pisar el escalón que activaba la trampa de las escaleras y tocó a la puerta. Una de las chicas gritó desde adentro.

-¿Quién?-

-Soy Harry, Parv… adivina a quién me encontré-respondió el ojiverde.

-Espera un momento, Harry-se escuchó otra voz. Un ajetreo general se oyó dentro de la habitación y de repente se abrió la puerta-. Hola Harry-saludó Lavender sonriéndole.

-Hola Lav… mira nada más a quién tengo por aquí-dijo Harry mostrándole a 'Krap'.

-¡Oh!-gimió Lavender tomándola en brazos-¡Parv! Harry ha traído a 'Krap'… muchas gracias Harry, no sé que haríamos sin ti-

-No seas exagerada…-dijo Harry-. Lo que me pregunto es ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo en mi habitación?-

-¡Ah! Es que anoche se subió detrás de 'Mop'-dijo Parvati saliendo detrás de Lavender, quitándole de las manos a 'Krap'.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego ¿sí?-dijo Harry, notando ciertas miradas extrañas sobre su persona.

-¿Harry?-la voz de Hermione se escuchó detrás de las chicas-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Pues, vine a dejarles a 'Krap'… no sé cómo pero fue a dar a mi cama-dijo el chico mirando a su novia-¿Cómo está 'Osito'?-

-Durmiendo, aún-dijo Hermione, molesta por las miradas que Lavender y Parvati le echaban a SU novio. La Gryffindor se acercó a su amado y le plantó un beso tan apasionado que las miradas de Parvati y Lavender se fueron hasta el suelo-. Te amo, cielo-

-Yo también-dijo éste embelesado por su novia-. Me voy a dar un buen baño… nos vemos chicas-

-Sí… nos vemos-murmuraron las chicas con la mirada en el suelo.

**H**arry se dirigió a su habitación donde Ron se divertía haciéndole cosquillas a 'Rod'. Ese día tendrían que entregar un escrito sobre el cuidado de sus cachorros, con las experiencias y actividades que habían hecho con ellos. Afortunadamente, para Ron, Draco había comenzado el escrito desde el primer día en que les entregaron a 'Rod', y entonces Ron sólo debía darle los últimos ajustes, que si no fuera por Harry y Hermione, el pelirrojo jamás hubiera hecho nada.

**%·%·%·%·%·%·%**

-Buenas tardes muchachos-dijo Remus Lupin cuando entraron a su clase de DCAO-Hoy, tendrán una pequeña prueba de sus habilidades…-

-¿Y por qué?-preguntó Dean Thomas.

-Ah… bueno… esto con el fin de revisar el programa de la clase y añadir temas-dijo un Remus dubitativo-. Tendremos, junto con mi prueba, pequeñas pruebas de pociones… también para nivelar sus conocimientos-dijo antes de los reclamos de los chicos.

**C**omenzaron con la clase sin contratiempos, Severus le estuvo ayudando a Remus con algunos de los hechizos, contra-hechizos, pociones y antídotos, puesto que la luna llena se acercaba y Remus estaba algo decaído. Cuando por fin terminaron, Remus sonreía muy tranquilo por todo lo que los chicos habían aprendido. Horas más tarde se reunió con Dumbledore, con Severus y con dos personas que acababan de llegar.

-Hola MOONY-dijo un hombre de cabello negro con algunas canas, y a su lado estaba una mujer del mismo cabello, ambos de ojos azul: Sirius y Arabella Black.

-Hola PADFOOT, EAGLE-la aludida sonrió.

-¿Tienen los resultados?-preguntó Dumbledore con cansancio.

-Sí profesor… Los Sres. Potter, Malfoy, Ridley, y las Sritas. Granger y Turner tienen un amplio conocimiento de la curación de pociones, sus niveles de pelea son estupendos y sus habilidades con la varita excede las expectativas… los cinco tienen un agudo sentido de la presencia del mal, son perceptivos-Remus explicó.

-Los Sres. Weasley y McKey no se quedan atrás-mencionó Severus-. Sólo que ellos no son tan perceptivos como los otros cinco, ambos saben muchos hechizos y contra-hechizos, en pociones andan más o menos, no puedo decir que excelente, pero saben lo que hacen. El Sr. Weasley es un poco inseguro en lo que hace, se toma mucho tiempo para pensar, y el Sr. McKey es algo impulsivo… no piensa las cosas…-

-O sea que, uno piensa las cosas de más y el otro ni siquiera se detiene a pensarlo-dijo Belle.

-Exactamente, pero los siete hacen un equipo perfecto-dijo Remus-. Draco y Harry saben utilizar sus espadas de Blackwood y Gryffindor, pero Hermione necesita práctica con el látigo de Ravenclaw… Ronald debe practicar su magia en la forma animaga, si controla el mal genio y se vuelve más seguro de sí mismo podría ser un dragón muy fuerte-.

-Cole necesita controlar sus impulsos, pensar y analizar… por otra parte, Mike es un ser muy frío, pero siempre sabe lo que hace, es meditativo… siempre piensa bien lo que va a hacer… y en cuanto a Rogue, ella es, desde mi punto de vista, la mejor de los tres Slytherins (sin mencionar a Draco que ya está dentro del círculo de protección)…-Severus miró a todos-. La chica es perceptiva, es calmada, recatada, es valiente, es muy observadora y sabe escuchar a su alrededor antes de atacar… su estilo de pelea se basa en lo que hay a su alrededor no sólo su varita y sus conocimientos… es una gran estudiante…-

-Esto se hace cada vez más complicado…-murmuró Sirius.

-Lo sé Sirius, pero debemos tomar una decisión-dijo Dumbledore-Belle, tú eres la que cederás el cargo… ¿a quién crees el o LA más conveniente?-

-Después de escuchar a Severus, supongo que Rogue Turner es la más indicada, aunque esté en Slytherin… tengo la total confianza de que podrá con la protección de Ravenclaw…-

-Pensé que habías pensado en Alyssa, cariño-dijo Sirius asombrado.

-Sí lo pensé, pero… ya ves que Alyssa es como la 'mamá' de los tres herederos y sus guardianes, ella tiene mucho en que preocuparse, aunque hasta ahora no ha demostrado mucho su poder… si sigue entrenando con Harry en la última batalla será quien los mantenga unidos-.

-Bueno, entonces… la protección de Ravenclaw se quedará en Rogue Turner-anunció el director.

****

**L**anoche siguiente, después de cenar, una extraña ave de color gris y unos ojos del mismo color entró por la ventana de las alumnas de Slytherin de 7mo curso y se posó en la cama de Rogue Turner. La primera en entrar a la habitación fue Pansy Parkinson la cual dio un grito.

-¡¡¡AH!!!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?… ¿Pansy?-Rogue Turner, Millicent Bulstrode y dos chicas más entraron apresuradas a la habitación donde Pansy Parkinson se encontraba en shock.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Bulstrode asqueada.

-Es un fénix ¬¬-dijo Rogue, dándole un tono burlesco, como cuando explicas a un niño que uno y uno son dos-. De hecho, es el fénix de una conocida… ¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?-se preguntó extrañada, en voz baja.

-Rogue, saca esa cosa de aquí-dijo Pansy molesta-. Y dile a tu 'conocida' que no envíe esa cosas aquí… los fénix son fervientes seguidores de Gryffindor… serías una deshonra para Slytherin-.

-No te preocupes Pansy… esta será la última vez-Rogue recalcó cada palabra con mucha frustración y molestia.

**L**a wera de ojos verde llamó al fénix y éste se posó en su brazo. Después de echar una última mirada de odio y desprecio a sus compañeras salió de la habitación y bajó hacia la sala común. Una vez ahí, sentada frente al fuego y sin que nadie la viera, colocó al fénix sobre la mesa de centro que había. El fénix levantó su pata y por primera vez Rogue notó que traía una carta amarrada, inmediatamente la quitó de su pata y el fénix se le quedó viendo con expectación; la chica abrió la carta y leyó:

_Querida Rogue:_

_     Tengo el honor de presentarte a tu nueva mascota y tu nueva compañera. Su nombre ya debes saberlo: ASH y es el fénix que antiguamente me pertenecía. Te preguntarás por qué la repentina aparición de ASH en tu habitación, bueno tu duda será resuelta. _

_     Sé de muy buena fuente que eres una chica muy observadora, eres inteligente, recatada, tranquila, eres también muy perceptiva y eres buena a la hora de pelear. Severus ha dicho que eres una gran estudiante y por lo mismo, después de un análisis de tus habilidades, tu profesor de DCAO: Remus, tu profesor de Pociones: Severus, el Director Dumbledore, Sirius y yo, Arabella Black, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que eres la indicada para hacerte cargo de la protección de Ravenclaw._

_     Sí, sé que parece repentino, pero yo ya no puedo hacerme cargo de la protección. Ya no soy una niña y por lo mismo he decidido retirarme. También sé que no pude engañar ni a mis sobrinos (Harry y Alyssa) ni a nadie cercano a ellos. Esto no es ninguna obligación, de hecho comprendería si te negaras. Piénsalo unos días o el tiempo que creas necesario, y me gustaría mucho que cuando tengas tu respuesta me la envíes con ASH._

_     Sé de antemano que tomarás la mejor decisión. _

_Te deseo lo mejor,_

_Arabella Black_

-¡Wow!-Rogue estaba sorprendida al terminar de leer la nota-. Así que quiere que yo sea quien proteja a Ravenclaw…-sonrió-… nada me daría mayor satisfacción que servirles de algo-murmuró para sí-. ¡Hey! Goyle, ¿podrías prestarme un poco de pergamino, una pluma y tinta?-

-Esto… claro-dijo Goyle tontamente, dándole lo que la chica pedía.

-Gracias-susurró. Rogue tomó lo que le daban, y apoyándose en la mesa escribió su respuesta:

_Querida Belle:_

_     Cuando vi a ASH en mi habitación no puedo negar que me sorprendí. Mis compañeras no lo vieron con muy buenos ojos, pero ni te preocupes sólo son una bola de niñas estúpidas y 'bonitas'… aunque Millicent no es ninguna sílfide… bueno volviendo a lo de ASH, ya tengo mi respuesta. No tuve que pensarlo mucho puesto que nada me daría mayor satisfacción que servirles de algo a los herederos y que mejor siendo uno de los protectores. Mi respuesta es sí, acepto el cargo de proteger a Ravenclaw… o a Hermione, que para el caso es lo mismo._

_     Tenías razón, Belle, tomé la mejor decisión. Ciao...._

_Rogue Turner****_

**L**a chica amarró la respuesta a la pata de ASH, y luego lo miró, acarició su pequeña cabeza y sonrió. Le dio instrucciones de que le entregara la respuesta a Belle y que después se fuera a la cámara de los Herederos, donde los demás fénix descansaban. Se recargó en el sillón en el que estaba sentada y sonrió, observando como ASH desaparecía por la ventana.

****

-¡Sirius!-gritó una mujer con una nota en las manos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Belle, qué pasa?-respondió el animago saliendo del despacho de su hogar.

-¡Aceptó!-exclamó la mujer sonriente, enseñándole la repuesta de Rogue. Sirius se acercó y leyó la carta con la boca abierta.

-¿Cuándo te llegó?-preguntó su esposo.

-Acaba de llegar… ASH vino personalmente-dijo Belle entusiasmada-. Sirius, ya no estará desprotegida… Ravenclaw ha encontrado nuevo protector-anunció.

-Tienes razón… vuelven a estar completos-dijo Sirius en respuesta.

**A**mbos animagos se quedaron conversando un rato, ya después le dirían a los demás que el 'círculo de protección', como ellos lo llamaban, estaba completo de nuevo. Rogue Turner, era la nueva protectora de Ravenclaw. Era la nueva protección para Hermione Granger, actual heredera Ravenclaw.


	8. Para S Lily Potter Aclaraciones

**Hola Lily, espero que te resuelva todo....**Por aqui dando lata otra vez je je **Michel**** es el traidor?****Sip, Michael es el traidor, pero no se lo digas a nadie! Eres de las pocas que lo sabe....** Tom es el padre de Michel?Se que en el fic pasado Harry le hace esta pregunta y este lo niega, pero hay alguien es Slytherin que continuamente dice "muy pronto padre" o cosas por el estilo, no recuerdo bien.**Sip, Tom Ryddle es el 'padre' de Michael, pero no lo es biológicamente… Michael es como un experimento basado en Harry y en Voldemort. Más adelante, para ser exactos en el final te darás cuenta.** Te pido un favorsote, me podrias decir si esto es correcto Heredero               Sobrenombre            Fenix Hermione Ravenclaw     Zafiro                 YueHarry Gryffindor      Feline/Prongs          FalcoreGinny Hufflupuf        Nessy                  Shine Draco Blackwood        Falcon                 IceyAlyssa - - - - -       Shara                  MissyRon - - - - -          Phyro                  LightBella - - - - -        Eagle                  Ash Animago                Protector              ElementoHermione Tigre Bella                  Tierra Harry Leon/ciervo     Draco                  FuegoGinny Pegaso           Ron                    LuzDraco Halcon - - - -                          HieloAlyssa                 **protege a todos**          **unión**   Ron Dragon             **protege a Ginny **               Fenix                  Hijo de fenixBella          Ash                    YueDombledore     Fawkes                 IceyLily           Missy                  FalcoreMundungus      Lighty                 Shine ¿Que papel juega Alyssa dentro de los herederos? recuerdo que tiene una marca en forma de corazón, y significa la unión, ¿pero de que forma los afecta?**Bueno Alyssa es como que la protección de todos en conjunto, ella es quien mantiene el poder de los 3 protectores restantes. En sí Alyssa no ** ¿James antes tenia a Fawkes? si es cierto ¿por qué si Dumbledore no ha muerto?**No, James nunca tuvo a Fawkes… la única que tuvo fénix en ese entonces fue Lily. Además de Dumbledore, Belle Figg y Mundungus Fletcher.** ¿Alyssa no se convierte en animago?**Si, Alyssa es un gato parecido a Crookshanks, de color negro azabache y los ojos verde… en el fic de 'Harry y Alyssa Potter (5to  curso)' viene una pequeña explicación... mira capítulo 16 primera y segunda parte:****"****A**lyssa estaba todavía algo preocupada por las locuras de su hermano, pero confiaba en él. Ella también recitó las palabras: "Felinus, Animorphis, Viatre, Sellum, Homus". Alyssa comenzó a transformarse en un gato negro, algo más grande que Crookshanks (N/A: Y decir más grande que Crookshanks, es realmente grandecito). Alyssa tenía los mismos ojos verdes, y su pelaje era como su cabello, negro azabache. 

**D**espués de la conmoción de las transformaciones, Alyssa comenzó con las preguntas:

-Harry, ¿por qué mi forma animaga es un gato muy parecido a Crookshanks?-

-Porque cómo te dije antes tú serás parte fundamental de nuestra próxima batalla-

-¿Batalla?-preguntó Herm-¿De qué hablas amor?-

-Ella me ayudará a luchar contra Voldemort, creo que es hora de entrenarte yo mismo-dijo Harry.

-¿En serio? Pero ¿por qué?-preguntó Alyssa.

-Alyssa, sabes ¿por qué tú no eres heredera?-ella negó-no eres heredera porque tiene la misma cantidad de sangre y genes, de mi padre y de mi madre-Ellos seguían sin entender-Mamá fue heredera de Ravenclaw, y papá lo fue de Gryffindor, yo tengo más de mi papá que de mi mamá, pero tú Ally tienes de los dos de igual forma. Por eso yo sí soy heredero, y tú no.-" **Espero haberte resuelto todas tus dudas...**


	9. Capítulo 7: Good News

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ningún personaje es mío, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ Los únicos personajes que realmente son míos son: Alyssa Potter, Rogue Turner, Cole McKey, Katherine Malfoy (la hermana pequeña de Draco) y Michael Ridley (bueno, este último es de mi hermana: Joy Evans)._

**_Disclaimer 3:_**_ El personaje de Samantha Flathery es de Dikana, quien es la autora de "Respuestas" supongo que algunos ya lo han leído (Si no se los recomiendo!! n-n) así que espero no estropear mucho a la pobre de Sammy._

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$******

**Capítulo 7: "Good News"**

**D**os días después de la repentina aparición de ASH en el cuarto de Rogue Turner, el ave se apareció de nuevo en la clase de Pociones. Severus no comentó nada sobre el ave y dejó que Rogue se encargara de ella, sus compañeras la seguían viendo de una forma inusual y la verdad es que a ella eso la tenía sin cuidado.

**C**uando ASH se retiró del aula, los alumnos siguieron con sus respectivos trabajos (un pergamino y medio sobre la poción **_animagie_**, para la transformación animaga). Al terminar la clase, y después de decirles a sus amigos que la esperaran en el Gran Comedor porque tenía algo importante que hacer antes de salir, Rogue se detuvo para leer la nota de Belle.

_"Querida Rogue:_

_     Muchas gracias por aceptar el cargo, la verdad es que me haces muy feliz. Ahora lo único que te pido es que le des la noticia a los chicos, ni Sirius ni yo se las hemos dado para que les des una sorpresa. El sábado, después de que regresen de Hogsmeade vayan directamente a la cámara de los Herederos, ahí estaremos esperando Sirius, Remus, Severus y yo para entregarte mis poderes de protección. Cuando al fin tengas los poderes pídele a Draco o a Harry que te ayude a controlarlos, y pídeles a todos (sobretodo a Cole) que te ayuden a sobrellevar los cambios que, esta transmisión de poderes, conlleva._

_Cuídate mucho Rogue,_

_Belle Black"_

**L**a chica dobló el pergamino, lo guardó en su mochila y se quedó pensando la mejor forma de comentarles a sus amigos sobre su nuevo 'trabajo'.

-Veo que has aceptado el cargo-murmuró Severus en su oído, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

-¡Ah! Es usted profesor, pensé que eran los chicos…-la chica lo miró-. Sí, lo acepté. Creo que es la mejor forma de ayudarles, además me encantaría estar con ellos en la última batalla-respondió la wera-. Si me lo permite, profesor, quisiera ir a comer-.

-La acompaño, Srita. Turner-respondió Severus.

-Rogue, profesor… déjelo en Rogue-dijo ella, colocando su mochila al hombro.

-Entonces cuando estemos solos, dime Severus-respondió Snape ante la sorpresa de Rogue.

**S**e encaminaron al Gran Comedor, ninguno de los dos conversaba hasta que a Rogue se le hizo eterno el silencio y preguntó algo que Severus nunca pensó que le preguntarían.

-Pro… Severus-corrigió-, puedo preguntar ¿por qué el cambio tan drástico?-Severus la miró extrañamente-. Es que últimamente se le ha visto diferente, es decir, la forma con la que trata a Gryffindor es distinta… no es que me moleste, pero ¿por qué?-

-Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarían-dijo Severus en medio de una sonrisa-. El año pasado le comenté a Samantha Flathery que Harry era diferente a su padre, podía tener toda esa pinta de chico malcriado, busca-problemas, pero Harry es tan distinto a James… Sí, es cierto que odié a Los Merodeadores en mi época en Hogwarts, pero tarde o temprano tenía que aceptar mis errores… en mi época adopté la actitud: "si ellos no me dejan ser, yo tampoco los dejaré ser"-.

-Las cosas han cambiado ¿verdad?-dijo Rogue tomándole un brazo (N/A: Me refiero a cuando van caminando dos personas, si el hombre es 'caballero' le da el brazo para escoltar a una dama… ¿me expliqué?)

-Sí, las cosas cambiaron desde el año pasado. Voldemort descubrió que era un espía y Harry junto a los demás me ayudaron a recuperarme-Severus sonrió ante el recuerdo-. A pesar de que Harry estaba a cargo de Sirius (y sabemos que Sirius es muy atrabancado), Harry no era como él… Harry, él es más como su madre, es más como Lily: piensa las cosas, es reflexivo, y es muy noble, jamás dejaría que Sirius o alguien más cercano a él hiciera daño a alguien que ya ha hecho demasiado daño…-

-¿Hay algo más?-preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, convertirme en 'padre' tan repentinamente me hizo ver que debo dejar de ser egoísta, ahora que estoy al cuidado de Draco y Katherine Malfoy, me he vuelto más… cómo decirlo…-

-¿Blando?-

-Condescendiente, Rogue… prefiero el término condescendiente a 'blando'-

**R**ogue sonrió por toda la buena conversación que había llevado con Severus. La puerta del Gran Comedor estaba cerrada, y ambos entraron juntos, ella todavía pegada a su brazo, hasta que Severus la escoltó a la mesa de Gryffindor, lugar donde ese día les tocaba comer.

-Hola profesor-saludó Draco sorprendido.

-Buenas tardes chicos, les vengo a dejar a esta dama-dijo Severus dejando que Rogue se sentara.

-Muchas gracias, profesor-dijo Rogue sonriéndole.

**S**everus Snape, a pesar de toda su mala reputación, que había cosechado con el tiempo, revolvió el cabello rubio-platinado de Draco y el negro-azabache de Harry. Lo cual dejó muy sorprendidos a todos los presentes, sobre todo a los mencionados. En tanto, en la mesa de profesores, había tres de ellos que sonreían sin parar: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Remus J. Lupin.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-preguntó Cole un poco celoso.

-Ah, es que me quedé conversando un rato con él… fue muy… instructivo-

-¿Y qué fue eso tan instructivo?-preguntó Ron curioso.

-Sólo le pregunté por qué había cambiado tanto con ustedes-respondió la chica metiéndose a la boca un gran bocado de asado.

-¿Y qué te respondió?-preguntó un Draco interesado.

-Que los ama con locura y pasión-dijo Rogue antes de explotar de risa, ante las caras de extrañeza de sus amigos. Cuando pudo controlarse habló: -No sean tontos, era broma, pero lo que sí me dijo es que los ha empezado a apreciar… convertirse en 'padre', o tutor, en tan poco tiempo lo hizo convertirse en alguien más condescendiente con todos-.

-¿Por eso tardaste tanto? Oo-dijo Ginny sorprendida.

-Oigan, el camino hacia acá es muy largo-reclamó la wera-. Aunque también saqué algunas otras cosas-

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Alyssa entrando en la conversación.

-Pues me comentó que Harry es más como su madre-dijo observando a Harry-, aunque tengas toda esa pinta de 'malcriado' y niño 'busca-problemas', dijo que eres más reflexivo, y noble como lo era Lily…-dijo Rogue tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza, continuó: -También me dijo que por más que fueras criado por Sirius, jamás adoptarías las poses que él toma… digamos que la vida ha trabajado duramente contigo y eso es bueno para tu carácter-terminó.

**T**odos estaban con las bocas ligeramente abiertas, jamás habían escuchado a Severus Snape expresarse así de su más 'odiado' alumno. Y digo odiado entre comillas porque desde el año pasado que Harry se había vuelto más querido y apreciado por él. Después de la conmoción continuaron comiendo, hasta que Hermione recordó algo que debía preguntar.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Hermione-. Oye, ¿qué te vino a dejar ASH en medio de la clase?-dijo dirigiéndose a Rogue, la cual se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza.

-Ah, este… yo… pues…-todos la miraban interrogativamente y ella no sabía que responder-¡Uff!-suspiró resignada-¿Podemos hablar después en la cámara de los Herederos? Digamos, ¿después de cenar?

-Claro-murmuró Draco-. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Al contrario Sr. Malfoy, creo que será una buena noticia este año-dijo la voz de Remus J. Lupin tras ellos.

-¡Hola Remus!-exclamó Harry.

-Hola Harry, chicos-dijo inclinando la cabeza-. Con su permiso, me retiro a SU clase ;)-y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¡Hey! Él tiene razón, tenemos DCAO dentro de 10 minutos-dijo un Ron alarmado.

-¡Demonios!-exclamó Draco-. Tenemos que ir por las mochilas.

**L**os chicos se movieron rápidamente de sus lugares, cada quién se fue a su sala común para recoger las mochilas y libros que les hacían falta, y luego se encontraron en el aula de DCAO, mientras que Alyssa y Ginny se iban a Herbología con Hufflepuff.

-¡Uff! Llegamos-sentenció Hermione.

-Buenas tardes, muchachos-saludó el profesor Lupin.

-Buenas tardes, profesor-respondió el salón entero.

**E**l profesor Lupin no se veía nada bien, ya que la luna llena era el día de mañana y eso lo hacía sentirse cada vez peor. Comenzaron con la clase sin contratiempos, Lupin les estaba mostrando cómo eran afectados los hombres lobo con la presencia de la luna. Aunque todo el cuerpo estudiantil supiera de la condición especial de su profesor de DCAO, no podían evitar sentir lástima por aquel ser humano que por una noche se convertía en un animal salvaje.

**H**ora:                          Nueve de la noche.

**L**ugar:                         Cámara de los Herederos.

**R**on estaba sentado en la sala de estar junto a Alyssa, Ginny y Hermione, ya que Harry y Draco estaban cambiándose de ropa en sus cuartos. Como habían prometido, después de cenar se había ido a juntar a la cámara de los Herederos porque Rogue debía hablar con ellos.

-Alguien quiere decirnos ¿qué pasa?-dijo un Ron exasperado-. La incertidumbre me está matando.

-Calma. Calma Ronnie-dijo Alyssa.

-Ronald, no seas desesperado. Rogue está a punto de llegar-dijo Harry saliendo de su habitación con un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro y una playera azul.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó de nuevo Ron.

-La acabo de sentir, viene con Cole-respondió Harry con fastidio.

-¿Te sucede algo? Te noto fastidiado, cariño-dijo Hermione, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a su novio acariciando su cara para quitar unos cuantos cabellos que le obstruían la vista.

-Sí, estoy fastidiado… me preocupa lo de tu protección, todavía no hemos podido hablar con Belle ni con Dumbledore-respondió Harry-. ¿Dónde está FALCON?

-Aquí-dijo la voz de Draco, quien salía de su habitación vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera de color amarillo y blanco. (N/A: Si la playera pudiera hablar diría: "¡Friégame la pupila!")-¿Ha llegado Rogue ya?

-Noup…-dijo Ron.

-Sip… aquí estoy-dijo la wera de ojos verde entrando a la cámara seguida de Cole McKey-. No pongan esas caras de 'muerte' lo que les voy a decir les va dar mucho gusto.

-¿Ya te ha dicho algo, Cole?-preguntó Alyssa.

-No. Me ha traído sin decirme nada… ya me estoy hartando, corazón-dijo el Slytherin mirando a su novia.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos todos, puedes empezar ¿no?-dijo Harry sentándose junto a Hermione, Ginny y Draco.

-Está bien. Harry, ya no debes preocuparte por la protección de Ravenclaw-. Rogue tomó aire y continuó: -Ravenclaw, quiero decir Hermione, ya tiene protección-

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Ginny.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Alyssa.

-¿Has hablado con Belle?-dijo Harry impaciente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Cole.

-Belle envió a ASH hace más de dos semanas. En la carta me decía que entre ella, Sirius, Remus, Severus y el director, habían analizado mis habilidades-. Rogue guardó silencio un momento tomando las palabras adecuadas para continuar-. Después de debatirlo, me preguntaban sí yo quería el cargo, y que si me sentía lo suficientemente responsable para lograrlo.

-¿Y qué les contestaste?-preguntó Draco. Rogue sonrió.

-Acepté. Creo que es la mejor forma de ayudarles, y me encantaría estar en la última batalla con ustedes-Rogue esperó reacciones, pero ninguna llegó-. Éste sábado ME convertiré en el protector de Ravenclaw. Belle me pidió que les diera la noticia y que les comunicara que este mismo sábado después de Hogsmeade viniéramos aquí para recibir todos los poderes que me corresponden-. Como todos seguían sin hablar ella preguntó: -¿Están molestos porque no les consulté?-

-¿Molestos?-exclamó Harry.

-¡Estás loca!-dijo Draco.

-¡Esto es genial!-dijo Hermione

-¿Cole?-la chica lo miró en forma de que él aprobara o desaprobara la decisión.

-Oye, si eso fue lo que decidiste yo no tengo porque decirte que no lo hagas, tú tomas tus propias decisiones y estoy orgulloso de que hayas aceptado-dijo el chico abrazándola.

-Gracias-dijo ella esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo por qué nos puso la prueba hace dos semanas-dijo Ron emocionado-. Era para escoger protector-.

-Que descubrimiento, Ronald-dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

-Draco… no empecemos-dijo Ginny solemnemente, haciendo que todos rieran a carcajadas.

**E**l sábado de Hogsmeade llegó rápidamente, Rogue estaba demasiado nerviosa y los demás sólo estaban más hiperactivos de lo normal. Fueron a 'Sortilejios Weasley' a saludar a los gemelos y además a comprar algunas cosas para las próximas bromas, ya que ahora ni Sirius ni Belle estaban en Hogwarts, y los castigos no podían ser peores, ¿verdad?

-Hola Fred-saludó Harry.

-Hola Harry, gusto en verlos-saludó el pelirrojo.

**L**os gemelos Weasley habían crecido muy poco los dos últimos años ya que ellos ya se habían desarrollado desde hacía mucho más tiempo. Pero lo que SÍ se había desarrollado excelentemente bien era su tienda 'Sortilejios Weasley', la cual ya tenía sucursal en el Callejón Diagon.

**C**uando salieron de la tienda de los gemelos, llenos de cosas nuevas y no tan nuevas para las bromas, se dieron cuenta que era tarde y debían regresar a Hogwarts, la hora de transmisión de poderes estaba cerca.

**L**legaron cerca de las siete de la noche, dejaron todas su pertenencias en sus correspondientes habitaciones y luego se dirigieron a la cámara de los Herederos, donde los Black, Lupin, y Snape los esperaban.

-¡Sirius!-gritó Alyssa corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Oye, y yo estoy pintada ¿o qué?-dijo Belle ofendida.

-¡Belle!-gritó Harry haciendo como que se le echaba encima a su madrina (N/A: es un intento fallido de…).

-¡No!-exclamó Belle al ver el intento de Harry, a lo que él se detuvo.

-UU… Ya no me quieres-dijo Harry apenado, regresando a su lugar con Hermione quien lo abrazó como quien abraza a un niño.

-Claro que sí tonto, pensé que te me echarías encima, y ya estás demasiado grande y pesado-.

-¿Estás insinuando que estoy gordo?… ¿Me estás diciendo gordo?-dijo Harry con aire ofendido.

-¡Ash! No seas 'nena', Harry-dijo Draco detrás suyo-. Hola Belle, Sirius-dijo éste dándole un beso a Belle y un apretón de manos a Sirius.

-Hola Draco-saludaron ambos. Sirius añadió: -Hola Rogue… Hola Cole-

-Hola-respondieron los dos Slytherin.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Belle.

-Sí-dijo Rogue en medio de un suspiro.

-Bueno, entonces… vamos a la habitación de a lado-dijo Belle levantándose y dirigiéndose a una puerta al fondo del comedor. (N/A: Uh, nn ¡cosas nuevas!)

**C**uando entraron en la otra habitación, dentro había una mesa con varias velas, dos sillas, y había también una pequeña daga. Rogue se sorprendió un poco, pero poco después se tranquilizó. Belle le pidió que se sentara en la silla frente a ella, mientras que la ex profesora de pociones tomaba la daga y hacía un pequeño corte en su mano derecha, haciendo que sangrara.

-Dame tu mano-pidió Belle. Rogue acercó su mano derecha de inmediato, mientras que Belle tomaba la pequeña daga y hacía un pequeño corte en la mano de la chica. Belle tomó la mano derecha de Rogue con la suya propia, haciendo que la sangre que por la herida caía se mezclara. Entonces Belle cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar-. Oh mi señora Himmel, protectora de Ravenclaw, señora de los cielos, tu fiel seguidora te llama-una luz de color celeste apareció del lado derecho de la espalda de Belle, tomando la figura de una mujer de cabello dorado y ojos celeste-. (N/A: 'Himmel' significa 'cielo' en alemán. Es un nombre bonito, ¿no?)

-Arabella… ¿me has llamado?-la voz de la mujer detrás de Belle era cálida y suave.

-Sí mi señora Himmel. Mi trabajo como protectora ha terminado, mi señora… ahora te pido que le des a esta chica la sabiduría y el poder para cuidar de tu protegida-siguió Belle.

-¿Cuál es el motivo que tienes para retirarte querida Arabella?-preguntó Himmel.

-Oh mi señora… estos chicos tienen más vida de la que yo puedo darles. Ella, es Rogue Turner, y ha demostrado ser una persona fiel a sus amigos-.

-Está bien Arabella. Niña…-llamó a Rogue-, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿Deseas en realidad ser parte del círculo de protección?-

-Sí, estoy segura… si he de morir protegiendo a la heredera de Ravenclaw, o a quienquiera que esté en peligro de muerte, entonces lo haré-.

-Mi querida niña, demostraste ser leal y entregada… yo, Himmel, señora de los cielos y antigua protectora de Rowena Ravenclaw, te entrego el poder y la sabiduría para que los uses con bien-. Rogue vio como la luz que envolvía a Himmel la rodeó a ella, cerró los ojos para sentir el calor que la luz la daba y al abrirlos notó que su sabiduría era más amplia y sentía otro poder dentro de sí-. Desde hoy eres la nueva protectora de la heredera de Ravenclaw, Rogue Turner. Que sea para el bien de todos-. Y Himmel desapareció.

**R**ogue miró a Belle quien se veía un poco cansada. Ambas se levantaron, pero Rogue tuvo que detenerse en el respaldo de su silla, se había mareado. Después se miraron por unos minutos.

-Belle, ¿por qué me siento tan agotada?-preguntó Rogue que aún se sostenía en el respaldo de la silla.

-Porque ya está hecho, Rogue-dijo Belle-, ahora tienes los poderes completos de Himmel-.

-Se siente extraño… es como si me hubiera tragado miles de libros completos, pero no sé que hacer con esa información-.

-Así es al principio, prometo que después sabrás que hacer-respondió Belle-. Ahora vamos, tenemos que salir-.

**A**mbas salieron de la habitación, una con la ayuda de la otra. Al salir se encontraron con los demás, quienes conversaban tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones. Al verlas salir, Sirius se levantó de inmediato y ayudó a Belle a sentarse, igualmente Cole se apresuró a acercarse a su novia y ayudarla a sentarse, pues ambas parecían totalmente agotadas.

-¿Está todo bien, cariño?-preguntó Sirius preocupado.

-Sí, sólo soy yo… de nuevo-dijo Belle sonriente.

-¿Y tú, Rogue? ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Cole.

-Yeahp… sólo… sólo estoy algo MUY agotada-respondió Rogue, sarcásticamente.

-¿Está hecho, Belle?-preguntó Remus.

-Sí, MOONY… ahí tienen a la nueva protectora de Ravenclaw, con toda la sabiduría y poder de Himmel-dijo Belle señalando a Rogue.

-Belle, desde hace rato quería preguntar… ¿quién es Himmel?-la Slytherin se incorporó en el sillón lentamente.

-Himmel fue la primer protectora de la familia Ravenclaw, para serte sincera, Himmel fue la protectora de Rowena-contestó Belle-. Ella eligió a su sucesora, pero su espíritu se ha convertido en la guía de cada una de las protectoras-.

-¿Cada protector tiene su guía?-preguntó Ginny suspicaz.

-Así es-respondió Remus ante la sorpresa de todos-, Glanz fue el primer protector de Hufflepuff, y era precisamente el hermano mayor a la heredera-siguió señalando a Ron y a Ginny, respectivamente-. (N/A: 'Glanz' significa 'brillo' en alemán, ya ven que Ginny tiene un fénix de luz)

-Schwester fue quien eligió a Blackwood para proteger a Gryffindor… Schwester era el hermano mayor de Blackwood, y sabía la estupenda unión que había entre Godric y Angel. Con el tiempo Schwester se convirtió en el guía de Blackwood, y de los protectores sucesores a éste-dijo Sirius observando a Harry y a Draco, alternadamente. (N/A: 'Schwester' significa 'hermano' en alemán. Por aquello de que Blackwood y Gryffindor eran casi como hermanos.)

-Y también estuvo Einheit-dijo Severus-. Einheit era quien mantenía la unión entre los herederos y su guardianes, digamos que era quien cuidaba de todos al mismo tiempo. Einheit era la más poderosa, pero también era la más recatada y tranquila-. Severus miró a Alyssa quien le sonreía tranquilamente. (N/A: 'Einheit' significa 'unidad' en alemán, eso es lo que representa Alyssa en esta historia)

**T**odos los chicos estaban escuchando las explicaciones con detenimiento, veían a unos luego a otros, hasta asimilar bien lo que acababan de escuchar. A Harry le llegó una duda y se apresuró a hacer la pregunta.

-¿Quién era el guía de Slytherin?-

-Ah, esa es una buena pregunta, Potter-dijo Severus-. La guía de Slytherin se llamó Boshaft, era alguien que pensaba igual que Salazar sobre la limpieza de sangre. Se supone que ese guía debía ayudar a su protegido a elegir al siguiente protector, supongo que Boshaft le dijo a Voldemort que Samantha era la mejor para el puesto-.

**S**e comenzaron a levantar para retirarse de la cámara de los herederos, Belle y Sirius dormirían en el cuarto de Harry (N/A: dentro de la cámara) y al día siguiente se retirarían a su hogar, "La Revoltosa". Cole y Rogue salieron primero que todos los demás

-¿Chicos?-llamó Belle, haciendo que Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron y Alyssa giraran su cabeza antes de salir-, deben cuidar mucho de Rogue, estos días estará débil-.

-No te preocupes Belle, estaremos al pendiente de ella-dijo Draco.

-No es solo eso Draco, Rogue pasará por una transición mientras se adapta a sus nuevos poderes, se enojará por cosas muy pequeñas y sus poderes explotarán…-Belle tomó aire-, cuando eso suceda, necesitan estar TODOS con ella, recordarle que ella debe controlar los poderes, no los poderes a ella… no lo soportará si está sola-.

-Descuida, la cuidaremos a sol y a sombra-dijo Harry sonriendo-. Ustedes también cuídense, ¡ciao!-

**A**l terminar de dar las explicaciones anteriores, todos salieron a sus respectivas salas comunes para descansar, el domingo tenían muchas cosas que hacer; por ejemplo: empezar a entrenar a Rogue, elegir su forma animaga y elegir un sobrenombre para su forma animaga. La protectora de Ravenclaw había sido elegida y ya había sido dotada de sus poderes; el círculo de protección estaba completo, de nuevo.

**%&%&%&%&%&**

_Notas de la Autora:_

_¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo estamos? Espero que bien mis queridos niños y niñas… (¡Uff! Me sentí Vicente Fox, mi presidente nn)… no van a creerme, pero ya he terminado el capítulo 7, y creo haber salido airosa… la verdad la parte donde Rogue y Severus tienen su pequeña GRAN conversación antes de llegar al Gran Comedor, se me hace la cosa más conmovedora del planeta, pero no me hagan mucho caso, igual y a ustedes no les gusta._

_Pero bueno, les diré que ya empezaré el capítulo 8, porque ¿adivinen qué? Bueno pues al parecer mi 'musa' ha vuelto y eso me hace muy feliz porque por fin puedo escribir mucho, mucho… jajaja… mínimo no me atraso demasiado, aunque he de decirles que me he tardado en actualizar porque ahora que estoy de vacaciones mi papá no me da mucho permiso de conectarme, porque luego me cuelgo del teléfono y ¡Uff! Para que quieren a mi papi en'ohio (se pronuncia 'enojaio', es un chiste muy malo, para los que se lo sepan [sobretodo si son de México, Monterrey, y áreas cercanas] saben de que hablo, los que no [o sea los que viven del otro lado del planeta {y no estoy discriminando}] … pues súper triste porque no van a saber… Jijiji)._

_Hice un pequeño "outline" (una especie de esqueleto para escribir ensayos, historias, etc.) a ver si así, puedo extenderme un poquito más. Les doy unos poquillos de mis adelantos: Se acerca el partido de Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor y el tradicional baile de Halloween, si alguien tiene una idea espeluznante para Halloween háganme el favor de enviármela porque ¡¡no sé que hacer ese día!! _

_Rogue también decidirá cuál será su forma animaga (¿alguien tiene una idea de un animal para Rogue? Se me había ocurrido una víbora, pero está muy choteado porque el apodo de Sammy es 'Schlange' [en mi historia]… ahora el apodo para Rogue ya lo tengo, pero su animalito noup… ¿alguien puede ayudarme? Recuerden Rogue es una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verde claro y tez blanca, es Slytherin, es una chica que ha sufrido la pérdida de sus padres y se volvió cerrada [hasta hace poco]… si alguien tiene un animal mándeme un mail ¡por fis!)_

_Ahora sí los dejo, para seguirle… ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, quizá andaré con una tristezota ¡Uff! De aquellas que les platiqué porque mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano, el amor imposible de 1 año de mi vida, partirá a Toluca (México) próximamente, y pues me va doler bastante… si pongo algo muy cursi, o muy triste… ¡SORRY! Pero así andaré. Cuídense mucho y pórtense bien...._

_"Cuando todo acaba. Cuando el final se acerca. Cuando no hay marcha atrás. Decides que me quieres cerca."_

_Los quiere, Alyssa Kraft_


	10. Capítulo 8: Dumbledore's Sickness

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ningún personaje es mío, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ Los únicos personajes que realmente son míos son: Alyssa Potter, Rogue Turner, Cole McKey, Katherine Malfoy (la hermana pequeña de Draco) y Michael Ridley (bueno, este último es de mi hermana: Joy Evans)._

**_Disclaimer 3:_**_ El personaje de Samantha Flathery es de Dikana, quien es la autora de "Respuestas" supongo que algunos ya lo han leído (Si no se los recomiendo!! nn) así que espero no estropear mucho a la pobre de Sammy._

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$******

**Capítulo 8: "Dumbledore's Sickness"**

**E**l lunes por la mañana, los chicos salieron apresurados a las afueras del castillo para despedir a Arabella y Sirius Black, quienes regresarían a su casa, "La Revoltosa".

-Cuídense mucho, Harry-decía Belle abrazándolo, y abrazando a cada uno de los presentes. (Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Rogue, Cole, Draco, etc.)

-Sí, madrina… lo haremos-respondió Harry.

-¿Prometen portarse bien y mandarnos una lechuza por cualquier cosa que pase?-dijo Sirius besando la frente de Alyssa.

-Sí, Sirius, tranquilo…-dijo Alyssa.

-Ustedes también enviarán lechuzas si sucede algo, ¿verdad?-dijo Harry acercándose a Sirius-. Por aquello de que nos podemos convertir en primos de nuevo ;)-le dijo en un susurro para que sólo él lo escuchara.

-Aprendes rápido, Harry. Aprendes rápido-dijo Sirius, sonriendo maliciosamente, y dándole un beso, también en la frente. Esto provocó que Harry se sonrojara… tenía mucho tiempo que un adulto no le demostraba su cariño de esa forma.

-Nos vemos Sirius, cuídate mucho Belle-dijo Remus acercándose a cada uno de los aludidos.

-Te los encargo MOONY-respondió Sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilo… estarán bien-dijo Remus repitiendo el gesto. Luego de que Sirius y Belle subieran al carruaje que los llevaría a la estación de tren, y luego a "La Revoltosa", -¡¡Me saludan a Sam!!-, gritó el licántropo.

-¡Claro!-dijeron ambos alejándose.

**C**uando el carruaje desapareció de su vista, todos regresaron al Gran Comedor, a desayunar. Invitaron a Remus a sentarse con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor, para conversar un poco.

-Mmmhh… ¿ahora ya es Sam, MOONY?-preguntó Harry maliciosamente.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, Jamie?-dijo Remus, burlándose. Ganándose de parte de su sobrino favorito una mirada fulminante ¬¬.

-Yo nada más decía [--]-respondió Harry-. ¿Podemos platicar después? Me encantaría que me contaras que sucede entre Sammy y tú =D.

-Está bien, estás peor que Sirius…-dijo el licántropo revolviéndole el cabello-. Nos veremos después de que termines tus deberes… estaré en mi despacho revisando unas cosas.

-Bueno, ¿qué le ha dado a todo el mundo por revolverme el cabello?-se dijo Harry con extrañeza.

-Jajaja… es una bonita forma de demostrarte nuestro cariño. Y ya, no seas quejica, Jamie-.

-¿Remsie?…-el aludido volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos-… deja de decirme 'Jamie' y yo dejaré de decirte 'Remsie', ¿entendido?

-Entendido, Jam… Harry-dijo Remus, dándose por vencido.

**G**inny y Alyssa desaparecieron del comedor para irse a clase de DCAO; Harry, Ron y Hermione irían a Herbología; y Draco, Cole y Rogue salieron disparados a Transformaciones. Cada uno en sus clases tenían en qué preocuparse. Rogue era la más distraída puesto que aún no se había planteado que forma animaga elegiría, ni siquiera sabía en qué consistía los entrenamientos con Harry y Draco.

**§ § § § § § § § § **

**C**uando hubieron terminado las clases, y después de la comida de las 4 de la tarde. Los chicos se dirigieron a la cámara de los herederos a empezar, y si era posible terminar, los deberes de ese día. Harry, Ron, Draco, Cole, Rogue y Hermione tenía deberes conjuntas de Pociones y Herbología; Hermione y Rogue, además de las ya descritas tenían de Aritmancia. Ron y Harry tenían de Adivinación como parte de su montón de deberes; y por su fuera poco los Slytherin presentes tenían deberes de Transformaciones. Por su parte Ginny y Alyssa tenían deberes de DCAO y Transformaciones, lo cual ya era decir bastante.

-¡Argh!-exclamó Alyssa furiosa, agitando su varita a cada palabra que decía-. No… me… sale… estúpido… hechizo… ¡estúpido hechizo!

-¿Con qué hechizo tienes problema, hermana?

-Con el _patronus_. No… logro… sacar… siquiera… una voluta… de humo-decía agitando su varita-, como decía Remus en la clase-dijo al fin vencida.

-Tranquila Alyssa-le dijo Hermione levantando su vista de la tarea de Runas puesto que ya había terminado-, aquí el único que sabe hacerlo a la perfección es Harry.

-Hey, hey… eso me sonó a reproche-le dijo a Hermione, mientras enrollaba 75 centímetros de su pergamino, con la tarea de Pociones.

-No es reproche, cielo… era un comentario feliz-dijo ella sonriéndole, mientras también recogía sus libros de Runas Antiguas.

-Bueno, en realidad eso es porque a mí los dementores me afectan más que a los demás-se defendió Potter. Luego giró para encontrarse con los ojos verde de su hermana, y le sonrió-. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿Harías eso por mí?-le dijo ella, pestañeando exageradamente.

-¡Sólo está en pedírmelo!… Deja de hacer esa ridiculez con tus pestañas, Alyssa…-Harry tomó los deberes de Adivinación y los enrolló también-… Como decía, Gin ¿necesitas ayuda?

-¡Uff! ¡Por favor!-pidió ella juntando sus manos como si rezara-. ¿Ya terminaste?

-Sip, pero…-Harry observó su reloj y notó que eran más de las ocho de la noche y debía ir con Remus-… ¡Whoa! El tiempo pasa volando, debo ir con Remus-dijo terminando de recoger los apuntes de Herbología, y sus cosas-. Les voy a dejar de una vez algo que hacer: para mañana… y no se quejen que Defensa les toca hasta el martes… piensen en mínimo tres recuerdos felices… ¿entendido?

-Sip, gracias, hermanito-dijo Alyssa echándosele a los brazos y luego se dirigió a su tarea de Transformaciones.

-Bueno, yo me voy… nos vemos en la sala común ¿no?-

-Sí… Aja… Ok-se escucharon distintas respuestas a su pregunta de parte de los Gryffindor.

-¿A qué vas con Remus, FELINE?-preguntó Draco recogiendo sus libros, y tarea, de Transformaciones y Herbología.

-Cosas de hombres-dijo Harry con una voz de autosuficiencia muy rara en él.

-_Tarantallegra___-dijeron dos voces.

-_Protego-_dijo el ojiverde poniendo su mano derecha frente a él, creando un escudo (sin varita)-. ¿Qué les pasa?-exclamó indignado.

-Eso te pasa por presumido y arrogante-rió Cole detrás de Rogue, quien tenía la varita levantada hacia él, al igual que Hermione.

-Son agresivas, lo saben ¿verdad?-dijo Harry observando a Rogue y a Hermione, alternadamente. Recibió de Draco una mirada inquisidora ¿?-. Voy a que me cuente sobre Sammy… no molesten-terminó encaminándose hacia la pared de entrada-. Cuando pueda les cuento… bueno si es que tengo permiso.

**S**alió de la cámara, y se encaminó hacia el 3er piso, a las habitaciones de Remus. Al pasar por uno de los pasillo, se encontró con Peeves, el poltergeist odioso de Hogwarts, quien estaba echando polvo pica-pica a unos pequeños niños de primer año. Se detuvo y sacó su varita.

-¡Peeves!-el poltergeist volteó a verlo y sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Oh! Pero si es Potty… ¿quieres un poco de mi polvo?

-No. Peeves, deja en paz a esos niños…-Peeves se acercó a él peligrosamente. Harry negó-. No… a mí no me veas.

-Uy, Potty… ¿estás enojado? ¿este año que va pasar Potty? ¿Tendremos muertes? ¿Bellos durmientes?-

-Peeves… ¡cállate!-

**E**l Gryffindor blandió su varita haciendo que el polvo pica-pica que había caído sobre los niños, cayera, o más bien volara, sobre Peeves, el cual comenzaba a rascarse con desesperación. Los niños rieron, al igual que Harry, quien después de guardar su varita se acercó a ellos, mientras que Peeves desaparecía por otro corredor diciéndole de cosas a Harry.

-¿Están bien?-los chicos asintieron-. ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Zachary Adams, voy en Ravenclaw, 1er año-dijo un castaño de ojos café claro.

-Y yo soy David Mitchell, también voy en Ravenclaw… mi hermana es compañera tuya, Harry, va en Gryffindor, 4to año-dijo el otro niño, de cabello negro, con pequeños destellos azules y sus ojos eran de color aqua.

-Ah, claro… Kim está en el equipo de Quidditch-el pequeño asintió-. Bien… Dave, Zack, eviten a Peeves y cuando no lo logren, échenme un grito… o pueden amenazarlo con el Barón Sanguinario.

-Claro-dijeron ambos sonrientes.

-Bueno, los tengo que dejar. Llegarán bien, ¿cierto?-los chiquillos asintieron-. Adiós.

-Adiós, Harry-

**N**uestro Gryffindor amigo, caminó por el corredor y torció en el siguiente, topándose de bruces con alguien. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrándose de frente con alguien a quien le debía muchas cosas, y no materiales sino cosas más personales, como el carácter.

-Debería tener cuidado, Sr. Potter-.

-Ah, es usted-dijo restándole importancia.

-Veo que no le hace gracia, Sr. Potter-Harry rió disimuladamente por la forma en que se trataban en medio de un corredor vacío, es decir, con tanta formalidad.

-Dígame señor, ¿cómo debo tratarlo en medio del corredor #3 del cuarto piso?-

-¡Ja!-rió su interlocutor-. Vamos, Potter, no te muestres tan serio frente al viejo Severus, y menos en un solitario pasillo-.

-Primera vez que te escucho decir eso de que estás viejo… ¡Pero si estás en tu mejor forma!-dijo riéndose y ante la mirada fulminante continuó: -Ya, lo siento, se me fue la lengua… ¿Me acompañas a la habitación de Remus?-

**S**everus asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia el tercer piso del castillo. Conversaron de todo y de nada. La relación que Harry James Potter llevaba con Severus Snape se estaba estrechando de tal manera que ambos se sentían bien, tanto consigo mismos y con su alrededor. Llegaron frente al grifo de las habitaciones de Remus, y se detuvieron.

-Lo que hiciste allá arriba con esos Ravenclaw fue muy bueno, pero…-

-Pero ¿qué?-

-Que no se te haga costumbre-dijo Severus-. Estás a punto de salir y ya no podrás ayudarlos… deberías enseñarles a defenderse de Peeves. Aunque…-

-Aunque ¿qué? ¬¬-

-Aunque déjame decirte que serás un padre genial-Severus sonrió.

-¿Papá? ¿yo?-dijo Harry, horrorizado-. Sí, espero serlo… aunque me encantaría contar con ayuda. Gracias por la plática, el camino se me hizo más corto.

-No hay por qué, Sr. Potter… con permiso-.

-Pase-.

**S**everus desapareció escaleras abajo, y Harry sonrió para sí. Recordando el por qué de su estancamiento frente al grifo del cuarto de Remus, sacó su varita y se hizo el hechizo de cambio de voz.

-_Samantha vozius_-se dijo, le dio la contraseña al grifo de la habitación, y luego tocó la puerta que la estatua dejó ver al moverse.

-¿Quién?-pregunta la voz de Remus.

-Soy yo Remus, Sam-dijo Harry y se tapó la boca evitando soltar una carcajada.

-¿Samantha?-se escuchó decir a Remus, contento-, ¿qué…?-Remus miró horrorizado a Harry, quien yacía inmóvil y con una sonrisa-. ¡¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!-gritó al verlo. El chico no pudo reprimir su carcajada y se soltó a reír como maniático. Entre el enojo de Remus y la risa de Harry, el primero hizo pasar al segundo jalándolo de una oreja.

-Ay, ay, ay… Remus, suelta-decía Harry, moviendo sus brazos con frenesí-. Por favor, Remus… ¡quita!-

-¿Te pareció gracioso, zopenco? ¿Cómo… cómo te atreves a utilizar su voz?-Remus lo soltó y ambos se miraron ceñudos: uno por el dolor de su 'orejita' y el otro por la 'mala bromita'.

-Eres un salvaje, Remus-dijo Harry, sobándose la oreja lastimada.

-Y tú eres de lo peor-sentenció Remus mordazmente.

-Ya, hombre, perdón… sólo era una pequeña broma…

-Que casi te cuesta tu oreja-le reprendió.

-Sí-, musitó Harry y sonrió, logrando que su profesor de DCAO también sonriera-. De verdad, lo siento-.

-No te preocupes, creo que me excedí… Bueno y, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita?-

-¿Cómo que "el motivo de tu visita"? Pues, a hablar de esa voz que utilicé… precisamente, de ELLA OO.

-Ah, sí-recordó Remus-, siéntate. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Leche, galletas, jugo, té? ¿Qué?-

-Galletas y leche, por favor-dijo Harry.

**R**emus se apresuró a ir a la pequeña cocina que había en su habitación, y digo 'pequeña' porque sólo estaba una estufa y si acaso una diminuta alacena, donde sólo cabían las galletas. Cuando le entregó lo que Harry había pedido, ambos se sentaron juntos en la sala de estar.

-Ahora sí… ¿qué hay entre Sammy y tú?-dijo el chico, llevándose a la boca la primer galleta.

-¿Por qué le sigues llamando Sammy?-

-Porque sé que le molesta… pero, no me cambies el tema Remsie…

-Bueno, pueees… aún nada-dijo esto último acompañado de un color rojizo en las mejillas.

-¿Cómo que "aún nada"? ¡Los he visto muy atentos, el uno con el otro! Y el interés que mostraste hoy que Sirius y Belle se fueron…-y se llevó la segunda galleta a la boca.

-Sí, hemos sido muy atentos, y digamos que lo que sentimos no se murió cuando ella se fue, pero aún así…-

-No me digas…-le interrumpió Harry dándole un sorbo a su leche-, ¿tienes miedo?-. Remus asintió y ambos se quedaron callados. El licántropo suspiró cansinamente, mientras que Harry colocaba su mano libre en la rodilla del 'cansado' Remus y sonreía.

-Es que… enamorarme de nuevo…-

-Ya estás enamorado ¬¬-dijo engullendo su cuarta galleta.

-… y además… está mi licantropía, no quiero ni pensar en lo mal que lo pasarían mis hijos-continuó Remus sin prestar atención a Harry.

-Remus, ser licántropo no debe ser un impedimento para ser feliz-dijo Harry, sabiamente-. ¿Sabes? A papá le gustaría mucho que tú y Sam fueran felices, juntos. Mira, cuando me di cuenta de que Hermione era lo que más quería, tanteé el terreno y luego le dije lo que sentía porque ella daba muchas señales de que ella sentía lo mismo-.

-Pero no es igual, Harry-recalcó Remus.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Remus!-exclamó Harry dejando en la mesa del centro su vaso vacío-. Sí es igual porque… ¡diablos, Rems! Ella se muere de ganas de estar contigo-el Gryffindor dijo esto último como si no debiera decirlo-. MOONY, dime algo… ¿hay señales de reciprocidad?-.

-Para responder eso, debo contarte lo que pasó el día de tu cumpleaños…-

-Pues empiece Sr. MOONY aún tengo muuucho tiempo-

-Cuando estuvimos bailando esa última canción antes de irlos, nuestras miradas se conectaron y en su mirada vi… vi…-

-¿Qué viste, MOONY?-

-Demasiados sentimientos: cariño, fuerza, decisión… y el sentimiento más puro y más incomprensible del mundo…-

-Amor, MOONY, se llama amor-dijo Harry-. ¿Y luego?-

-Cuando regresamos a casa, nosotros nos quedamos afuera, conversamos un poco y luego al despedirnos… me atreví a besarla-.

-Que hiciste ¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?-dijo Harry sorprendido.

-¡LA BESÉ!-explotó Remus, y se levantó-. Y lo que sentí no lo puedo explicar… era como… como sí…-

-Como si el mundo entero no existiera y se detuviera solamente para ustedes dos-.

-¡Exacto! ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Remus, te recuerdo que yo, ya lo he experimentado-. Harry también se levantó y colocó sus manos en los hombros del licántropo-. Entonces, sí existen señales… te respondió el beso, ¿no?-Remus asintió-, ¡genial! Lo que no entiendo es tu miedo… ¿tienes miedo a ser feliz?-

-No, no es eso… es que, si por alguna razón volvemos a pelear, vamos a terminar como empezamos… siendo dos perfectos desconocidos-.

-Eso no sucederá-.

-¿Por qué estás tan convencido? ¿Qué te hace afirmarlo?-

-Ah, es que la posición de la Luna con respecto a Venus, es señal de que un licántropo será feliz-dijo Harry con voz misteriosa, como imitando a Trelawney.

-Jajaja jajaja-ambos se echaron a reír y se volvieron a sentar juntos.

**R**emus pasó un brazo por detrás de Harry, acercándolo hacia sí, y lo abrazó. Harry por su parte recibió el abrazo con total tranquilidad. [1]

-¿Sabes? James hizo esa 'predicción' hace bastantes años…-

-¡Lo ves! Tengo el ojo interior bien desarrollado… la verdad, no se para qué tomé esa estúpida clase, no me sirve de nada-.

-Por lo mismo que James-

-¿Por qué la tomó él?-

-Por flojo, y porque no había cosas mejores. Runas no, porque había tomado un verano de clases particulares, y Aritmancia tampoco porque su papá le enseñó mucho… así que…-

-Me estás diciendo flojo ¬¬… Aunque, yo no tomé Aritmancia por eso y Runas se me hace de lo más aburrido-.

-Flojo, Sr. Potter, eso se llama ser flojo-

-Bueno, Sr. MOONY, flojo o no, acabo de darte un consejo que nuestro querido PADDY no te daría-.

-Tienes razón, pequeñajo. Que no te escuche decirle "PADDY" porque puede ponerse maniático-.

-¿Más? Jajaja-rieron ambos.

**R**emus miró un reloj en la pared donde había 6 manecillas con nombres: Sirius, Belle, Sam, Harry, Alyssa y Remus; en donde debían estar los números habían indicaciones como: "Trabajando", "Hogwarts", "Estudiando", "Bosque Prohibido", "Peligro", "Haciendo travesuras", "Viajando", "Biblioteca", entre otros. El licántropo sacó su varita y con un movimiento el reloj cambió a uno común y corriente, con 3 manecillas: el minutero, el segundero y el horario.

-El tiempo vuela, debes irte a descansar, pequeñajo-

-¿Ya?-Remus asintió-. Hum, está bien, me retiro… tengo que ir a pasarle el chisme al grupo-. Harry se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Harry, te lo prohíbo-Remus también se levantó y lo apuntó.

-Oh, bueno… ¿puedo, aunque sea, decirles que todo va bien entre ustedes?-.

-Pero eso será todo, ¿entendido?-.

-Sí, Rems, sí… Buenas noches-.

-Hasta mañana, Harry-.

**H**arry salió de la habitación de Remus inmensamente feliz. Las cosas estaban excelentemente bien, él era feliz, Sirius era feliz, su hermana era feliz, sigh, en fin… y ahora con la buena noticia de que Rogue se unía al círculo de protección; encima la relación entre Remus y Sam iba "viento en popa" (y ahora no tuvo nada que ver), y por su fuera poco Severus se estaba convirtiendo en más que un profesor para todos… se estaba convirtiendo en más que un profesor… comenzaba a transformarse en un amigo. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Mejor no tiento mi suerte-dijo en voz alta.

-¿Por qué dice eso, Sr. Potter?-dijo una voz que sobresaltó a Harry.

-¡Ah!-gritó Harry y se giró-. Es usted, profesor… jamás en su vida, haga eso-Harry observó al anciano que estaba frente a él, se veía… cansado.

-Prometo, Harry, no asustarte de esta manera-dijo el director-. Y dime, ¿por qué no tentar tu suerte?-.

-Es que venía pensando que las cosas están en perfectas condiciones, el profesor Snape se ha portado genial con nosotros, Remus y Sam están iniciando algo, Sirius y Belle están bien… y nosotros ¡estupendamente bien!-.

-Eso me parece perfecto, Harry-dijo Dumbledore y comenzó a caminar-.

-Al que no noto en perfectas condiciones, señor, es a usted-.

-No, no. No es nada, Ha…-se detuvo puesto que se tambaleó.

-¿Cómo que no es nada?-dijo Harry sosteniéndolo-. Ahora mismo iremos a la…-

-… A mi despacho, Harry-interrumpió Dumbledore.

**H**arry asintió y lo llevó a su despacho, ayudándolo a sostenerse; al llegar le preguntó la contraseña a Dumbledore (_"fénix de chocolate"_), y la gárgola le dejó espacio para subir por las escaleras mágicas que iban hasta el despacho. Lo encontró como siempre, montones de artilugios extraños y un fénix de corta edad. Dejó al anciano sentarse detrás de se escritorio, mientras él caminaba hacia el otro lado del escritorio con aire preocupado. Sin girarse ni sentarse aún, se concentró en la única persona que podía ayudarle.

-_"Severus… espera, no te asustes, soy Harry… el profesor Dumbledore se ve mal… te lo explico después…"_

-- º --

**E**l profesor de pociones estaba en su despacho revisando los deberes de los alumnos de 2do año. Se detuvo un momento dejando la pluma a un lado, se llevó las manos a la cara y se la talló con cansancio. ¿Por qué los niños solían ser tan descuidados? El pergamino que tenía enfrente era un verdadero asco, borrones, tachones, palabras escritas a los lados. Cuando se dispuso a continuar revisando, tachando y/ o corrigiendo los deberes, algo, o alguien, lo llamó.

-_"Severus…_-se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Harry en su cabeza_-… espera, no te asustes, soy Harry…_-eso ya lo sabía ¬¬-_… el profesor Dumbledore se ve mal…_-¿Verse mal? ¿Cómo?-_… te lo explico después, ¿puedes venir al despacho del director? Necesito ayuda…"_-Severus hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y salió rumbo al despacho del director, rogando para que Harry no hiciera demasiadas preguntas acerca de la enfermedad del anciano mago.

-- º --

-Profesor, el profesor Snape viene en camino-.

-Creí… haberte dicho…, que no es nada-.

-No me venga con ese cuento, señor-dijo Harry con impaciencia-. Los herederos y el círculo de protección se ha dado cuenta de que se ve cansado y…-se detuvo y se cubrió la boca la boca. No debió decir eso-. Yo… lo siento, no debía-el director sonrió con complacencia.

-No te preocupes, Harry-.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿se encuentra bien?-Severus Snape acababa de entrar por la puerta, apresurado-, el Sr. Potter dijo que se encontraba mal…-

-No es nada grave, Severus… Acompaña al Sr. Potter a la Torre, por favor-

-Claro, señor. Vamos, Sr. Potter-dijo.

**A**mbos salieron después de despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza. Caminaron con rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor en completo silencio, conociendo como conocemos a Severus Snape, éste estaría pensando que era una mala broma de Harry, el chico lo supuso y decidió aclararlo.

-No estaba bromeando, profesor… desde nuestro regreso, el círculo de protección y los herederos nos dimos cuenta de que el director está débil, cansado. Ya no es el mismo de antes-.

-Lupin y yo también lo notamos, pero él no nos dice algo. Le hemos estado administrando poción revitalizante, pero al parecer no es suficiente.

-Se le nota, señor-dijo Harry-. Cambiando de tema: ¿has pensado en la forma animaga que tomará Rogue?-.

-Sí… y no-Harry puso cara de no entender-. Es un Slytherin, podría ser una serpiente, pero no les ayudará mucho para luchar… ella debe decidir, ¿lo has pensado tú?-.

-Sí… una pantera o un coyote, le diré y pues ella sabrá-.

**S**in darse cuenta ya estaban frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Harry dio la contraseña (_"León dulce"_) y después de despedirse de su profesor entró a la sala común. Dentro, se encontró con que Ron y Alyssa jugaban ajedrez, mientras que Hermione y Ginny estaban frente al fuego, la primera acariciaba a _Crookshanks_ y la segunda observaba sus notas de Defensa. El felino al sentir a Harry, se bajó del regazo de Hermione y se acercó a él, ronroneando. Harry se agachó y lo cargó.

-Hola, cielo-dijo Hermione cuando lo vio.

-Hola-respondió él-. ¿Qué haces Gin?-.

-Estudiar Defensa… son los apuntes de Sirius-.

-OO ¿Sirius tenía apuntes?-preguntó Harry con sorpresa y se sentó junto a Hermione.

-La misma cara pusimos nosotros cuando llegaron los papeles-masculló Alyssa-. ¡Mátalo! ¡Duro!-azuzó a su alfil

-No seas salvaje, mi pequeña hermana-Harry recibió una mirada fulminante (¬¬), sabía lo odioso que era para Alyssa que la llamara "pequeña".

-¿Y…?-

-¿Y…?… ¿Qué Ron?-

-Ash… ¿Qué te dijo Remus?-

-Ah, eso… No puedo decirles mucho, salvo que su relación va bien-

-¿Te prohibió contárnoslo¿-dijo Ron.

-Si lo hizo, yo no veo nada de malo en eso… él decide a quién y cómo hacérnoslo saber, Ronnie-dijo Hermione, mostrándole la lengua.

-Te ves preocupado, Harry… ¿sucede algo malo?-le dijo Ginny, guardando los apuntes.

-Es Dumbledore. Hoy se tambaleó. Severus dijo que él y Rems ya se habían dado cuenta, y que la poción revitalizante no es suficiente-.

-Entonces, tenemos que estar conscientes de que nuestro director podría fallecer en cualquier instante, ¿no?-dijo Ron, enrocando al rey de Alyssa.

**H**arry asintió y abrazó a Hermione. La sala común se fue vaciando de los pocos alumnos que quedaban de 1º a 4º curso; los de 5º y 6º también se fueron poco después. Dean Thomas, Seamos Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, se acercaron a los chicos, y se quedaron conversando. Al principio fue de Quidditch, pero al paso del tiempo llegaron al tema de sus carreras profesionales.

-¿Qué carrera elegirás, Harry?-preguntó Lavender.

-Pues, en cuarto, Moody me dijo que sería un buen Auror, así que… supongo que seré eso-.

-¡Hombre! ¡Dean apostaba a que serías un jugador estrella de Quidditch!-exclamó Seamus.

-Me gustaría seguir con el Quidditch, pero nada me daría más satisfacción que ayudar a salvar vidas-

-¿Y tú, Nev?-le preguntó Parvati a Neville.

-Pueees… La profesora Sprout dijo que me podría acomodar en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica o en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas-.

-Excelente, Nev-dijo Hermione con entusiasmo.

-¿Y tú, Mione, qué harás?-preguntó Dean.

-Bueno, después de pensármelo mucho creo que estudiaré medimagia, he vivido el horror de la guerra y me gustaría ayudar-dijo la chica-. ¿Ustedes que tienen pensado, chicas?-les preguntó a Lavender y a Parvati.

-Me gustaría ser periodista y escribir en "El Profeta". Mientras eso sucede, estudiaré periodismo-explicó Parvati.

-Yo quiero ser publicista, y creo que estudiaré eso: publicidad-contestó Lavender.

-Me parece excelente, chicas-anunció Ginny.

-Ron, aún no nos dices qué quieres ser tú-dijo Dean.

-Pues no lo sé. Me gustaría ser Auror, pero no soy muy bueno en Defensa. Así que pensé en entrar al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, quizá pueda hacer una oficina nueva de Ajedrez, sólo hay de Gobstones y Quidditch-.

-Eso sería maravilloso, Ron-dijo Alyssa abrazándolo, y él se sonrojó.

-Dean, Seamus, ¿ustedes qué carrera seguirán?-preguntó Harry.

-Pues yo, entraré al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, quizá aplique para comentarista de los partidos, o ser el crítico de los partidos-informó Dean.

-Yo aún no lo sé, mi madre quiere que entre al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, claro primero espero que Fudge renuncie-dijo Seamus.

-Sí, mi madre y mis hermanos también esperamos eso-dijo Ron, enfurruñado.

-Oigan, ¿qué hacen despiertos?-preguntó una voz. Al girarse se encontraron con Dennis Creevey, el prefecto de Gryffindor-. Son más de las 12 de la madrugada, la Profesora McGonagall se enojará mucho-.

-Nos quedamos platicando, Dennis, lo sentimos. Ahora mismo vamos a nuestras habitaciones, ¿verdad, chicas?-dijo Hermione, apresurada.

-Sí, sí, claro… vamos Mione-dijo Parvati, seguida de Lavender, Alyssa (la cual se despidió de Ron) y Ginny.

-Buenas noches, cielo-dijo Hermione, dándole un corto beso a Harry.

-Que descansen, chicas-dijeron Dean y Seamus, con caras de bobos.

-Bueno, vamonos nosotros también-dijo Ron.

-Hasta mañana, Dennis, que descanses-dijo Harry.

-Sí, hasta mañana, Harry-dijo el niño de 5to curso.

**H**arry, Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville, subieron a su habitación, se cambiaron rápidamente y se echaron en sus camas. Casi instantáneamente, Neville, Seamus, Dean y Ron quedaron dormidos, pero para Harry fue un poco más difícil. Pensaba en que su carrera…, en la batalla final…, él realmente quería ser feliz, quería salir vivo de esa lucha para conseguir formar una familia junto a Hermione, quería niños, y quería verlos crecer.

**T**ambién quería ver que Alyssa se realizara, quería llevarla hasta el altar de la Iglesia, como cualquier hermano mayor orgulloso de entregarla a la persona que ama. Quería ver a sus sobrinos, quería ver la cara radiante de Ginny cuando Draco le pidiera matrimonio. Deseaba ver a Remus y a Sam realizar su sueño de ser felices, él sabía de antemano que Sam añoraba pasar el resto de su vida con Remus y que el mejor regalo que la vida les podía dar después de estar tanto tiempo separados era ser padres. De Sirius y Belle, sólo esperaba que siguieran así de felices como lo han sido durante dos años de matrimonio, y esperaba que Belle pudiera cumplir su sueño de ser madre.

**H**arry quería ver a los hijos de Remus y Sirius, correr por el patio de "La Revoltosa", quería ver a sus propios hijos ser correteados por sus primos. Añoraba su estadía en "La Revoltosa", deseaba volver a esa casa, que es tan suya como lo fue de su padre. ¡Dios! Eran tantas cosas que deseaba hacer, y ése era el último año en Hogwarts. Mientras él pensaba en eso, una melodía llegó hasta sus oídos, junto a la letra de una canción [2].

_Siente como te amo_

_Toma mi mano_

_Y ven a soñar_

_Deja todo lo malo_

_Porque te pesa_

_Para volar_

_Mírame, una vez_

_Una más ahora duérmete_

_Aquí estoy_

_No me ir_

_Mi lugar_

_Es aquí cuidándote_

**E**sa canción alejó los malos pensamientos de su cabeza, ycon esa canción y la voz de su madre resonando en sus oídos, Harry pudo conciliar el sueño. Soñando en que algún día, algún día podría seguir con su felicidad y vivir su vida como un chico común y corriente.****

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$******

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Sorry por la tardanza, es que he estado trabajando en el negocio de mi mamá y pues consume la mayoría de mi tiempo. De hecho ya tenía escrito todo el capítulo, pero no había tenido chanza de pasarlo a la computadora. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me han ayudado bastante._

_**Luna Fª®íèn Black:** ¡¡Hola amiguita!! Como verás por fin terminé el capítulo, bueno en realidad por fin lo pasé a la computadora. Tú ya sabes como está este rollito, así que espero te guste el capítulo, no es anda fuera del otro mundo, digamos que en este capítulo veremos a los chicos como seres humanos, comunes y corrientes._

_**Mark:** ¡¡Hola niño!! No he tenido noticias tuyas, lo único que sé es que en tu Nick del MSN tienes "IN CAMPUS PARTY" pues ¿dónde has andado, niño? Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto. Ya por fin subí el capítulo._

_**S. Lily de Potter:** Niña, aquí está el capítulo. Espero te guste mucho._

_[1] Imaginen la escena, Harry y Remus sentados juntos, Remus pasa el brazo derecho por detrás de Harry y luego lo acerca hacia sí, abrazándolo. Harry toma los brazos de Remus como si también lo abrazara, pero el abrazo es informal)_

_[2] La canción no sé cómo se llama, es un Bonus Track que viene en el CD de Sin Bandera, en el nuevo que se llama "De Viaje", viene después de la última canción llamada "Tal vez" dura aproximadamente 6:51 minutos, los últimos dos minutos es esa cancioncita, y me agradó para ponerla como final._

_Oigan, no puse todos los reviews porque no tengo chanza y además no me puedo conectar para ver quién más. Cuando pueda, prometo contestarles._

**_Alyssa Kraft_**


	11. Capítulo 9: Transformation

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ningún personaje es mío, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ Los únicos personajes que realmente son míos son: Alyssa Potter, Rogue Turner, Cole McKey, Katherine Malfoy (la hermana pequeña de Draco) y Michael Ridley (bueno, este último es de mi hermana: Joy Evans)._

**_Disclaimer 3:_**_ El personaje de Samantha Flathery es de Dikana, quien es la autora de "Respuestas" supongo que algunos ya lo han leído (Si no se los recomiendo!! n-n) así que espero no estropear mucho a la pobre de Sammy._

_¡¡¡Señoras y señores!!!_

_Tengo el gran orgullo y gran placer de presentarles… Capítulo 9: "Transformation"… donde por fin, aunque usted no lo crea, por fin las cosas están tornándose fuertes… Jejeje, ya mejor no los aburro…_

_¡¡¡¡A LEER!!!!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Transformation"**

**D**ías después de haber sido 'testigo' presencial de la supuesta "enfermedad" de Albus Dumbledore, Harry envió a Hedwig con una carta explicándole todo a Sirius y a Belle, al mismo tiempo le envió una nota a Samantha para felicitarla por la relación-aún-no-formal que llevaba con Remus. Draco aprovechando que Harry lo había levantado temprano envió a Kath, su lechuza, para saber cómo estaba su pequeña hermana de 4 años, Katherine Malfoy. Esa misma tarde, quedaron de verse con los demás en la cámara de los herederos, pero eso sería posible hasta que todos terminaran sus deberes del día.

**º-º-º**

_-Encontraron protector, padre-decía un encapuchado con voz distorsionada._

_-¿Quién es?-dijo la voz áspera y grave de Lord Voldemort._

_-Rogue Turner, de Slytherin-._

_-Bien. __Sigue moviéndote en Hogwarts. La inútil de Chang ya no me sirve de nada… espera instrucciones, hijo-._

_-Claro, padre, lo que ordenes-y el encapuchado desapareció._

**º-º-º**

**A**brió los ojos con pesadez. Sólo había tomado una siesta… ¡una estúpida siesta! Y esa maldita conexión no lo dejaba en paz. Se levantó y desperezó, la cicatriz ardía, y eso le causaba fastidio. Miró su reloj, era hora de salir y dar las instrucciones del entrenamiento. Se talló la cara con hastío, se colocó las gafas y salió a la sala de la cámara.

-Vaya, ya despertaste, flojito. Te estamos esperando :D-le dijo Hermione desde su sillón, donde leía un libro de artes oscuras.

-¿Te sientes bien? No tienes buen aspecto-le dijo Draco, levantando su vista del pergamino que leía.

-No, no me siento bien. Me siento fastidiado… a pesar de haber bloqueado a Voldemort sigo soñando con él. Aunque mínimo ya no soy él, sólo soy espectador nn-.

-¿Y qué viste?-preguntó Alyssa.

-Ya sabe que hay protector nuevo. Y sabe quien eres-lo último se lo dijo a Rogue de frente.

-Tendré cuidado con los de mi casa-dijo la wera.

-También tenemos que empezar con los entrenamientos-le dijo a la wera, y la chica asintió-. Tenemos permiso de usar el campo de Quidditch, vamos-.

**S**alieron los ocho hacia el campo de Quidditch, al salir del castillo dieron gracias a que el clima estuviera de buen ver, no hacía frío y corría muy poco viento. Harry envió a las chicas a sus vestidores para que se pusieran ropa de entrenamiento, los chicos hicieron también su parte y se fueron a sus vestidores. Después de 20 minutos de estar en los vestidores salieron, ya cambiados: las chicas vestían un pantalón deportivo de licra y un top tank a juego, los chicos se habían puesto un pants un poco más holgados y una playera ajustada al cuerpo, dejándoles ver sus músculos marcados. (N/A: nn')

-Gin, Draco, Mione, ayúdenme con el escudo del campo-ordenó Harry.

**C**ada uno se colocó en una equina del campo y conjuró un escudo de protección: nada entraría y ningún hechizo saldría del campo. Después se juntaron en medio del campo y empezaron las instrucciones.

-Bien, ya estamos listos todos. Draco, trabajarás con Ginny, necesito que controle al máximo sus poderes, como heredera tiene que controlarlos totalmente-le dijo el ojiverde al rubio, el cual asintió y la pareja se alejó-. Ron, tú trabajarás con Hermione, no me miren así, necesito trabajar con Alyssa y con Rogue-.

-Está bien-dijeron al unísono, y también se alejaron.

-Cole, necesito que me ayudes… eres un excelente golpeador y tienes un rapidez impresionante-el chico asintió-. ¡Excelente! Alyssa, tú ya tienes más experiencia con tus poderes, tú trabajarás con Cole, hechizos y maldiciones, ¿entendido?-

-Sip, vamos Cole-le dijo la joven Potter.

-Venga, Rogue, tú y yo tenemos mucho que practicar-.

**S**e alejaron al fondo del campo, muy cerca de los aros. Comenzaron con hechizos simples, Harry prescindió de su varita para hacer magia sin ella, servía que él también practicaba. Los hechizos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más y más fuertes, Harry incitaba a la chica a hacer sus hechizos más poderosos, la provocaba y ella todo se creía.

-¡Te crees digna de tus poderes, Turner!-gritó Harry-¡No eres más que una niña, tonta!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú tampoco eres digno de llamarse Gryffindor!-

-¡Soy más digno que tú, Turner! ¡Yo soy Gryffindor por nacimiento, no porque me lo pidieran!-

-_¡Disarmo esteso! _1-gritó la wera de ojos verde, lanzando un rayo de color violeta, dándole de lleno al pecho de Harry quien salió disparado con mucha fuerza, pero antes de caer al suelo se elevó.

-¡Eso no es nada, sucia Slytherin! _¡Woge!_ 2-una onda salió de las manos de Harry e impactó a Rogue, quien cayó de espaldas en la arena del campo de Quidditch, al levantarse tenía una herida en un hombro.

**L**os demás detuvieron sus entrenamientos, justo cuando Harry había gritado _"Woge"_, ninguno se movió y se observaron la onda salir de las manos de Harry e impactar a Rogue, cuando caía y cuando se levantó herida. La chica caminó hacia Harry decidida, pero al llegar frente a él hizo amago de caer de rodillas, digo que hizo 'amago', puesto que el ojiverde alcanzó a sujetarla entre sus brazos.

-Eres… un… asqueroso… Gryffindor-le dijo la chica en medio de una amarga sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?-la chica asintió-. Espero que me perdones por lo que dije, nada es cierto, sólo quiero que des lo mejor de ti, pregúntaselo a Alyssa, también fui así de duro con ella-.

-No… te… preocupes… sé… a… lo que… me atengo-le respondió Rogue.

-Venga, esto ha terminado-dijo Harry, y luego se giró hacia los demás-. ¡El entrenamiento ha terminado!-

**L**os demás se acercaron a la wera y al pelinegro, ayudaron a Rogue a caminar y se dirigieron directamente hacia los vestidores. Hermione logró curar las heridas poco profundas de Rogue, después de darse un baño en las regaderas y cambiarse de ropa, salieron al campo donde los chicos, ya bañados y vestidos las esperaban.

-¿Cómo te sientes, amor?-le preguntó Cole a Rogue.

-Bien, corazón, estoy bien-le respondió ella, dejándose envolver por sus brazos.

-Vengan, vayamos dentro del castillo, no creo que a Remus le guste mucho que estemos aquí afuera, ya saben, con lo aprehensivo que es Sirius, Remus ya se está poniendo paranoico-

-¿Quién se pone paranoico, Sr. Potter?-la voz de Remus, dio de lleno en los tímpanos de Harry.

-¡Hola, Remus! Jejeje nn'-le saludó.

-Hola, chicos-los demás asintieron con la cabeza-. Venía a buscarlos, tenemos que terminar con la poción _animagie _y decidir cuál será la forma animaga de Rogue.

**L**os chicos asintieron y caminaron detrás de Remus hacia el castillo, después de entrar fueron directamente a la cámara de los herederos donde Severus Snape estaba esperándolos. El profesor de pociones saludó a los chicos con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenas noches, profesor-

-Buenas noches-saludó Snape-. Bien. ¿ya tienes decidido cuál será tu forma animaga, Rogue?-

-Sí. Me gustaría ser una pantera-dijo la wera, decidida.

-¿Te has familiarizado con los felinos?-preguntó Remus.

-Sí. He estado investigando sobre sus preferencias, su vida y gustos-explicó la wera-. Estoy muy familiarizada con ellas-terminó.

-Perfecto, Srita. Turner-le dijo Severus-. Entonces comencemos con la terminación de la poción _animagie_… ¿tienes algo de la pantera en que quieres convertirte?-

-Sí…-rebuscó entre sus ropas un frasquito, donde estaban varios pelos negros-… aquí tienes, Severus-.

-Gracias-contestó el profesor de pociones.

**S**nape después de observar los pelos y verificar que eran pelos de una pantera, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer el caldero con la poción, donde echó los pelos. La poción tomó un color negro, y olía extremadamente asqueroso, Rogue hizo cara de asco a lo que los demás rieron. Severus sacó una porción de la poción en un vaso y se lo tendió a Rogue.

-¡Giu!-dijo la chica, al tomar el vaso.

-Te aseguro que no sabe mejor de cómo se ve-le dijo Ron, en burla.

-Ron… cállate-le dijo Draco, Ron ocultó una risa.

-Venga, Rogue, tómatela sin pensarlo. Hasta el fondo-le dijo Harry, apoyándola.

-Hasta el fondo-repitió la chica, y se tomó el vaso completo de un solo trago-. ¡Guácala! Esta cosa sabe a rayos-.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó Remus.

-Queriéndome vomitar-dijo ella asqueada-. Siento como si… como si… como si quisiera comerme a uno de ustedes. Mis sentidos se agudizaron, puedo escuchar el ruido de afuera-.

-Es normal-dijo Severus, sabiamente-. Estás acostumbrándote a los sentidos de la pantera, ¿estás cansada?-

-Un poco. El entrenamiento estuvo duro, ¿verdad, Harry?-

-Sí, estuvo duro-respondió él-. Bien. Vayámonos a descansar, otro día practicaremos tu transformación-

-De acuerdo-dijo ella.

-Nos vemos, Remus… Con permiso, Severus-dijo Harry.

-Buenas noches-dijo Snape.

-Que descansen, chicos-terminó Remus.

**S**alieron de la cámara de los herederos rumbo a sus respectivas salas comunes. Estaban realmente cansados, entre el entrenamiento, los deberes y las clases, les hacían falta horas para terminar sus quehaceres. Harry y Ron al entrar en contacto con sus sábanas quedaron profundamente dormidos. Mañana sería otro día.

**A** la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantaba con rapidez y bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con Hermione quien leía muy interesada, Harry se sentó en la butaca de en frente y leyó la portada del libro: "El Libro de las Sombras Contadas".

-"El libro de las sombras contadas" ¿de quién es, cielo?-le dijo a modo de saludo.

-Terry Goodkind, un libro bastante bueno. Es el primero de siete :D-respondió ella sin retirar la vista del libro.

-Oh-dijo Harry-¿Quieres desayunar?-

-En unos minutos-respondió ella.

**H**arry se levantó del lugar que anteriormente había ocupado y se colocó detrás de su novia, pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y besó su cuello. La chica se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus labios con su piel, y cerró el libro.

-Harry, déjame terminar el capítulo-

-No… yo… te… quiero… para… mí-le dijo dándole un beso entre palabra y palabra.

-Harry-el chico se detuvo y Hermione levantó su vista. Se encontró con un par de ojos verde esmeralda que la observaban con ternura, como queriendo convencerla-. Te amo-le dijo la chica y lo besó.

-¿Ya vamos a desayunar?-le dijo él, con algo de desesperación en la voz.

-Sí, mi cielo, vamos a desayunar-le respondió ella, dejando el libro detrás de uno de los cojines del sillón para después regresar por él.

-¡Yupi!-dijo Harry más para sí mismo.

**S**alieron de la Sala Común tomados de las manos. Hacía tiempo que no se dedicaban a ellos y ambos lo necesitaban. Necesitaban un tiempo a solas, compartir una tarde completa entre conversaciones y caricias. Ambos lo pensaban y ambos tendrían una idea. Al llegar al gran comedor, se toparon con el profesor Lupin, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta, justo detrás de ellos. Sonreía como pocos profesores lo hacían, y saludaba a su alrededor jovialmente.

-Buenos días, chicos. ¿Te caíste de la cama, Harry?-le dijo en broma.

-Sí, algo así. En realidad los ronquidos de Ron no me dejan dormir-admitió.

-¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros, Remus?-preguntó Hermione de buen humor.

-Sí, por qué no, me encantaría-

-Y… este… ¿podemos apurarnos? Me muero de hambre-dijo Harry, arrastrando a Hermione hacia la mesa.

**R**emus rió ante el comentario de su sobrino, y siguió a ambos a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde, como buen sábado por la mañana, había pocos alumnos disfrutando de un rico desayuno. Harry, inmediatamente después de sentarse se sirvió un plato lleno de huevo frito y un poco de tocino. Hermione lo observó divertida de que su novio estuviera de buen humor.

-¿Cómo les ha ido en las clases?-

-Pues bien. Está algo pesado, pero nada que no podamos controlar-dijo Harry.

-Pero Harry es un salvaje, nos exige mucho en los entrenamientos-se quejó una voz detrás de Hermione.

-Buenos días, Rogue. Cole, qué tal-saludó Harry.

-Buenos días-dijeron al unísono.

-¿Ya desayunaron?-preguntó Hermione, ambos Slytherins negaron con la cabeza-. Pues, adelante, siéntense. Antes de que Harry se coma todo-.

**L**os Slytherins se sentaron junto a Harry dispuestos a no dejarlo comerse todo el desayuno. Al poco rato, Ron, Ginny, Alyssa y Draco aparecieron por la puerta con caras soñolientas. También tomaron asiento junto a los demás y se dispusieron a desayunar con tranquilidad. Remus se retiró de la mesa con la excusa de que debía revisar unos trabajos de sus alumnos de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué haremos el día de hoy, eh?-preguntó Ron.

-Pues me gustaría ir a Hogsmeade un rato, podríamos estirar las piernas, ¿no?-sugirió Alyssa.

-Sí, me parece buena idea, podríamos decirle a Remus o a Severus que nos acompañen-dijo Draco.

-A mí también me parece una excelente idea-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-, podrían comenzar a buscar sus disfraces de Halloween-.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!-exclamaron todos.

-Buenos días, muchachos, ¿cómo amanecieron?-

-Bien, profesor, gracias. ¿Y usted?-dijo Hermione por todos.

-Bien también, Srita. Granger-dijo el director-. Si desean ir a Hogsmeade, tienen mi permiso de ir hoy cuando gusten, muchachos, nada más que avísenle a Severus o a Remus para que los acompañen-

-Por supuesto, director… Muchas gracias-dijo Harry sonriente.

**E**l anciano se retiro del lugar y se sentó en su respectiva silla para desayunar. Los chicos después de discutirlo 30 segundos, salieron disparados por la puerta del Gran Comedor para buscar a Severus o Remus, de hecho irían a buscarlos a los dos. Hermione, Alyssa, Ginny y Ron fueron a buscar a Remus, mientras que Rogue, Cole, Draco y Harry corrieron a las mazmorras del castillo. Parecía competencia entre ambos grupos puesto que desde que se despidieron en las escaleras más céntricas del castillo salieron corriendo hacia sus lugares de llegada.

**H**arry, Draco, Cole y Rogue llegaron a las mazmorras en excelentes condiciones, y tocaron a la puerta del despacho de Severus, quien les abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Al verlos, se relajó un poco y los dejó pasar.

-Hola, jóvenes… ¿qué los trae por aquí?-preguntó tomando una taza humeante de café de la mesa.

-Hola, Severus… estem… estábamos pensando…-dijo Harry dubitativamente.

-… Si podrías acompañarnos a Hogsmeade este día-terminó Draco apresurado.

-El director nos ha dado permiso, solo si tú o Remus nos acompañan-dijo Rogue, sonriente.

-Pues… ¿por qué no le han dicho a Lupin?-

-A eso iban los otros tantos que faltan-dijo Cole-, nosotros venimos por ti-.

-Anda… di que sí, Severus…-suplicó Rogue.

-¡¡Por favor!!-dijeron los cuatro a coro. Severus esbozó una sonrisa, y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿A qué hora quieren irse?-dijo el profesor.

-Dentro de 10 minutos-dijo Draco.

-Es lo que nos tardamos de aquí a la puerta principal, usando mis pasadizos-dijo Harry, sabiamente.

-¿Es algún tipo de carrera, chicos?-dijo notándolos apresurados.

-Pueeees… la verdad… ¡sí!-dijo Cole, viendo su reloj-. Tenemos que llegar a la puerta en menos de lo que llegan los demás, si no estamos fritos-.

-¿Qué apostaron?-

-Te contamos cuando hayamos llegado, Severus-dijo Harry, arrastrándolo por la puerta-. De acuerdo, por aquí-

**S**alieron rumbo a la pared del lado derecho, Harry tocó el cuadro de uvas que estaba a la derecha, Draco pateó un busto y Rogue se recargó en la pared de enfrente y luego despareció por la misma pared. Severus miró todo con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Có… cómo lo…?-

-No importa, ¡¡mejor apúrale!!-le dijo Harry jalándolo hacia la pared donde Rogue había desaparecido, donde ambos desaparecieron también.

**º-º-º-º-º**

**H**ermione, Ron, Alyssa y Ginny también habían salido corriendo hacia el despacho de Remus, al llegar tocaron con frenesí. El licántropo abrió la puerta asustado, esperando ver a algún profesor con alguna mala noticia, pero al ver a los chicos dio un suspiro de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Quieren matarme de un colapso nervioso?-

-No seas exagerado, Remus… venimos a pedirte que nos acompañes a Hogsmeade-dijo Ron.

-¿A Hogsmeade?-dijo el casi-rubio sin comprender.

-Sí, Rems, a Hogsmeade. Dumbledore ya nos dio permiso-dijo Ginny.

-¿Verdad que nos vas a acompañar, Rems? ¿Verdad que sí?-le suplicó Alyssa, poniéndole una cara de perro, lastimera.

-Es que…-

-Oh, vamos Remus… ¡por favor! Te ayudará salir del encierro, ¿sí? Anda di que sí-le dijo Hermione.

-Mmmhh… está bien. Vamos-les dijo-. Sólo déjenme guardar mis cosas, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Estem… Remus, ¿quieres apurarle?-dijo Ron viendo el reloj en la muñeca de Ginny.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es algún tipo de carrera, o algo así?-

-Pues, la verdad, sí-dijo Alyssa hablando rápidamente-. Tenemos que llegar a la puerta de roble en menos de lo que Harry y los demás llegan-.

-Pues… ¿qué esperamos? ¡Caminen!-dijo Remus, riendo de buena gana y saliendo de su despacho.

-¿Alguien sabe como llegar más rápido?-preguntó Ginny.

-¡Demonios! Sabía que debía traerme el mapa del merodeador-dijo Hermione.

-No sean llorones. Tenemos a uno de los creadores del mapa, ¿nos ayudarás, cierto?-dijo Alyssa, corriendo tras Remus.

-Ustedes qué creen… jajaja… Vengan por aquí-les dijo y doblaron en la esquina del aula de Transformaciones.

**C**orrieron hacia una de las escaleras y se detuvieron en el descansillo. Remus saludó a uno de los cuadros, donde habitaba una pequeña niña de ojos ambarinos. La pequeña sonrió al verlo e inmediatamente, algo a su derecha se movió, era un candelabro que se giraba hacia la derecha.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Hermione.

-Otro de los pasadizos, venga, gírenlo hacia la derecha-dijo Remus, contento.

**H**ermione tomó el candelabro, y como si de una perilla de puerta se tratase la giró rápidamente. El descansillo comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, cuando bajó lo suficiente fue reemplazado por otro descansillo de piedra. De repente se detuvieron en una puerta jamás vista, la cual Remus abrió rápidamente, y se encontraron en otro pasillo. Más les valía llegar antes que los demás, porque sino… el castigo sería interesante.

**º-º-º-º-º**

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Muévanse!-gritaba Harry, mientras los lideraba por en frente de todos. Solo les faltaba un escaso pasillo para llegar, habían llegado a la planta baja en menos de 8 minutos, y el plazo se estaba cumpliendo.

-¡No me han dicho que apostaron!-les dijo Severus, mientras corría detrás de los chicos.

-¡¡Ahorita te decimos!!-le dijo Rogue.

**D**raco corría junto a Harry, luego de hacerse una señal con la cabeza, el rubio corrió con más rapidez y tocó la puerta de roble que se imponía frente a ellos; detrás de él, llegó Harry, Cole, Rogue, y Severus, con muy poco aliento. Justo cuando Severus tocaba la puerta y se detenía a tomar aire, un grito lo hizo volverse.

-¡¡¡GANAMOS!!!-gritaron Rogue, Draco, Cole y Harry, y luego se echaron a reír.

-¡¡¡NOO!!!-la voz de Ron Weasley, retumbó en todo lo ancho y largo del pasillo de la planta baja. Detrás de él corrían Hermione, Alyssa, Ginny y Remus.

**L**os chicos vencedores seguían atacados de la risa, por no decir que casi estaban en el suelo revolcándose. Remus y Severus respiraban aceleradamente intentando recuperar aire. Ron y Ginny después de observarlos comenzaron a reír desesperadamente, Hermione y Alyssa también se contagiaron de la risa, y comenzaron a convulsionarse. Era muy divertido ver a dos de sus profesores tomando aire.

-Jajaja… ¿e-están jaja… bien? Jajaja-dijo Draco en medio de la carcajada.

-Sigh… ehm… si… -dijo Remus enderezando su cuerpo y notando a todos riendo.

-Se-Severus, jajaja… ¿qué jajaja… tal?-dijo Harry.

-Sí, bien… bien-dijo Severus.

-Bien. ¡Vamonos!-dijo Rogue .

**S**alieron del castillo, abrigándose puesto que estaba corriendo un poco de aire. Tomaron dos carruajes que el director había dispuesto para ellos y se dirigieron a Hogsmeade. En el camino todos venían muy callados, Severus y Remus aún tenían estragos de la anterior corrida que habían hecho, y por lo tanto preferían callar. Los muchachos iban absortos en sus pensamientos, iban pensando en lo que sería mejor para disfrazarse, y bueno… para que mentir, el equipo que había ganado la carrera hacía planes para el castigo que les impondrían al resto de ellos. Al llegar a Hogsmeade, caminaron por un buen tramo, viendo los aparadores.

-Y total no nos han dicho que apostaron-dijo Remus.

-¡Ah! Eso… jajaja, aún no teníamos planeado nada, solo dijimos que el que llegara primero ganaría y los demás tendrían castigo-dijo Harry, como quien cuenta un chiste.

-¬¬ Nos hicieron correr, y no tienen un castigo para los perdedores…-dijo Severus, entre dientes.

-Pues, esto… la verdad… sí-admitió Draco-. Pero no te preocupes, en el camino veníamos pensando en algo-

-El castigo se lo deberían llevar los ocho por traernos corriendo desde nuestros despachos-dijo Remus, con una sonrisa muy extraña en él. Una sonrisa como cuando a Sirius se le ocurrían cosaspeligrosas ypeliagudas.

-Sí… deberíamos castigarlos… o mejor aún, devolverles el chiste-dijo Severus, sonriendo igual de maliciosamente que Remus.

-Este… Remus… estem, nosotros…-Ron acababa de apartarse de su lado, y parecía asustado.

-¿Podemos irnos a buscar los disfraces?-dijo Alyssa.

-Sí, sí… váyanse-dijo Remus, recobrando la compostura-. Nos veremos en Las Tres Escobas dentro de 2 horas, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos!-gritó Hermione, siendo jalada por Ginny, Alyssa y Rogue.

-¿A dónde irán?-preguntó Cole, mientras Remus y Severus desaparecían entre una multitud de gente rumbo a Las Tres Escobas.

-Quien sabe, deben ser cosas de mujeres-dijo Draco-. Por cierto que, nosotros qué haremos, ¿dónde compraremos los disfraces?-

-Muy buena pregunta, Mr. Malfoy… ¿les parece ir a ese lugar de allí?-dijo Ron apuntando un lugar oscuro y negruzco, en la parte superior rezaba: _Maschera_ 3.

-¡Oigan, ese es nuevo!-exclamó Harry-. ¡Vamos!-

**L**os cuatro jóvenes caminaron hacia el lugar, iban entusiasmados por el baile de Halloween, el último baile de los cuatro juntos. En realidad, era el último baile donde estarían los ocho juntos. Entraron a _Maschera_, buscando disfraces para esa ocasión especial, ninguno se decidía por algo; la verdad es que ninguno tenía idea de lo que sería divertido ponerse. Ron entró a los vestidores a ponerse un disfraz de diablo (N/A: Algo muy típico). Sus ojos azul resaltaban entre tanto rojo, el pelirrojo parecía disfrutar su disfraz, pero era tanto rojo que mejor lo dejó; luego se puso a rebuscar entre las cosas y encontró una armadura de caballero, como una pieza de ajedrez, y entonces se lo llevó. Cole, por su lado, encontró algo más discreto, era un traje formal, con sombrero y gabardina, llevaba unos lentes oscuros, algo muy 'detectivesco'.

**º-º-º-º-º**

**L**as chicas, había salido corriendo al local de Madame Malkin, donde pidieron a la Mbruja que les hiciera sus disfraces. Hermione, recordando el espectacular juego de ajedrez que Ron había jugado en 1er curso, le dijo a Alyssa que se disfrazara de una de las piezas del ajedrez, lo cual la chiquilla aceptó con gusto. Ginny y Rogue tenían problemas, ambas querían disfrazarse de odalisca; sin embargo, Rogue, después de pensárselo mucho y con un poco de ayuda de Hermione optó mejor por disfrazarse de una hada. Hermione aún no decidía nada, estaba entre disfrazarse de porrista o llevar un vestido de época, después de 20 minutos de decisión y de observarse en el espejo con ambos disfraces (Por medio de un hechizo), decidió llevar el vestido de época, con todo y guantes.

**º-º-º-º-º**

**M**ás tarde se vieron en Las Tres Escobas, donde Remus y Severus conversaban y reían, algo que sorprendió a los chicos. Al llegar y saludar, pidieron sus cervezas de mantequilla y también comenzaron a platicar. Ron estaba platicando los montones de disfraces que había encontrado en _Maschera_, pero prefirió omitir el disfraz que había elegido. Harry y Draco también habían omitido sus disfraces, querían que fuera sorpresa para todos.

-No puedo creer que ya se nos vaya acabar todo-dijo Hermione, nostálgica.

-¿De qué hablas, Mione?-dijo Ginny.

-Pues de que nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Harry, también con nostalgia-. Es nuestro último año en Hogwarts, será algo difícil-

-No sean tan exagerados, todavía nos seguiremos viendo, ¿no es así?­-dijo Alyssa-. Además, Harry, ¡tú vives conmigo! Te veré diario, hermanito-

**T**odos rieron con gusto. Siguieron conversando, Cole y Rogue fueron a caminar un rato mientras que los demás salían a buscar a los gemelos. La wera y el chico de ojos color miel, se dirigieron a la plazoleta que había en Hogsmeade; hacía tiempo que querían pasar juntos, lo que no sabían era lo que esto les costaría.

-Tenía ganas de pasar tiempo contigo, preciosa-

-Sí, ya necesitábamos tiempo, ¿no?-

-Rogue, te quiero-

-Y yo a ti-le respondió ella. El chico no parecía convencido, le molestaba mucho el hecho de que la chica no expresara con palabras lo que sentía.

-No me gusta que me respondas 'y yo a ti', parece como si no lo sintieras-dijo él, sinceramente.

-Cole, no empieces. Sabes que me cuesta mucho-dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Pero podrías tratar, Rogue, podrías…-

-¡Demonios, Cole! ¡Me molesta que te pongas así!-espetó ella, y se levantó de su lugar enfurecida.

-Yo… yo sólo decía que…-

-¡Estás reclamándome, Cole! ¡ME RECLAMAS QUE NO PUEDO DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO CON PALABRAS!-la chica respiraba agitadamente, no podía detenerse, por más que intentaba.

-Pero, Rogue… yo, no…-

-¡NADA, COLE, NADA!-

**L**os ojos de la chica se tornaron completamente de un color blanco, el chico se asustó por la forma en que ella había reaccionado. El viento soplaba con fuerza, nunca antes lo había sentido así, de pronto la chica comenzó a elevarse y Cole escuchó pasos, se giró para ver a Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Alyssa y Ron acercarse apresuradamente, con Remus y Severus pisándoles los talones.

-¿Qué pasó?-gritó Ron, quien venía detrás de todos.

-Estábamos conversando, y luego le dije que nunca me respondía con un 'te quiero' solo respondía con un 'yo también' y se molestó… no era esa la intención-dijo él con desgano.

-¡Es hora!-gritó Harry-. Draco, Ron, Ginny, ayúdenme, hagan un círculo de protección… ¡ahora!-los demás se movieron-. Hermione, te quiero dentro, conmigo…-

**M**ientras los demás cerraban el círculo de protección, Hermione se acercó a Harry, quien le dio instrucciones y luego la chica se paró frente a Rogue. La wera de ojos verde, (ahora con los ojos color blanco por el poder), los miró a ambos, y sonrió con malicia.

-Vienes a retarme, Zafiro-dijo con una voz que no era la suya.

-No, vengo a detenerte… estás yendo demasiado lejos-le dijo Hermione.

-Debes detener esto, Rogue-le dijo Harry.

-¡Cállate!-gritó la chica-. No sabes lo que estás diciendo, maldito Gryffindor-de repente la chica cerró los ojos y al abrirlos volvían a ser verde claro-… Harry, Hermione… ayúdenme-pedía-. Jajaja, no podrán conmigo-dijo de nuevo con esa voz que no era la suya.

-¡Rogue… Rogue! Tú controlas los poderes de Himmel, no ellos a ti… recuérdalo-le dijo Hermione.

-¡¡No!!-gritó la wera.

-Sí, Rogue…-la voz de Cole se coló a los oídos de Rogue-… tú no te dejas controlar así de fácil… ¿lo recuerdas? Eres fuerte, Rogue, eres de las personas que no son manipuladas… ¡vamos, Rogue, recuerda quien eres!-

-Soy… soy…-la chica comenzó a descender y el viento parecía detenerse, sus ojos por momentos volvían a ser verde claro. Cuando se detuvo en el suelo, los demás cerraron el círculo de protección acercándose a Harry, Hermione y la propia Rogue, quien levantó el rostro con sus ojos color verde claro-. Soy, Rogue Turner… de Québec, Canadá… tengo 17 años… voy en 7mo curso en Hogwarts, soy de la casa de las serpientes: Slytherin. Soy protectora de Ravenclaw y controlo los poderes de Himmel, guía de protección de la casa de Ravenclaw… Soy…-la chica cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, mientras Cole corría a su lado.

-Eres la mejor, cariño… eres la mejor-le susurró, mientras la chica sonreía y caía desmayada.

-Está hecho, el poder de Himmel ha despertado en Rogue… vamonos-dijo Harry.

**C**ole cargó en brazos a la chica, mientras que los demás caminaban a su alrededor, Severus y Remus caminaban detrás observando la madurez con que los chicos sobrellevaban el asunto. Subieron a sus carruajes y se dirigieron al castillo, donde los esperaban Dumbledore y McGonagall, quienes habían sentido el despertar de un poder extraordinario. Al llegar la llevaron a la enfermería. La protectora de Ravenclaw debía descansar. Los poderes de Himmel, habían despertado.

**

* * *

****Notas de la Autora:**

_¡¡¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!! Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero es que con la universidad estaba vuelta loca. _

_Señores y señoritas:_

_Les presentó el capítulo nueve!!! Jajaja, por fin pude terminarlo y espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme reviews!!_

**Glosario del capítulo 9:**

1 _Disarmo esteso_: Italiano Desarme extenso. Hechizo para desarmar, con mayor potencia.

2 _Woge:_ Alemán Onda. Es un hechizo que crea una onda expansiva, puede llegar a herir.

3 _Maschera:_ Italiano Máscara.

**Luna Fª®íèn Black:** Chikis!! Jejeje, siento mucho haberme tardado en subir el chap, pero por fin aquí lo tienes. Te he visto conectada, pero no he podido platicar contigo, hemos andado medio ocupadas las dos, y pues no importa. Espero que te guste el chap y que me dejes review.

**Mark:** ¡¡¡¡Marky!!!! Jajajaja XD… por fin, ¿puedes creerlo? Por fin actualicé, este fic… ya me habías dicho que lo tenía muy abandonado y es que la verdad es cierto, pero ya… prometo continuar con más agilidad, porque estoy ya de vacaciones… que por cierto, pasé física, y química, y mate… y las demás también :D. Estoy contenta, porque ya se acabaron mis clases :). Espero que te guste y que me escribas!!!

**S. Lily de Potter:** ¡Que habido, Lily! Espero que estemos muy bien y que ya no estemos tan desesperadas por este capítulo. La verdad es que he tenido un buen de cosas por hacer, pero prometo ponerme más al tanto de este fic... Cuídate mucho niña!!

**Claudio Potter:** ¡Hola! Jajaja, ¿Cómo estamos, niño? Espero que muy bien. Yo aquí sigo viva, con un poco de más imaginación e inspiración. Por fin pude seguirle a este, porque ya terminé clases, yeeeey!!! Jajaja, sip, como lo lees ya termine clases y ahorita nada más estoy en finales, echándole muchísimas ganas :). Cuídate, chico… ciao…

**Holanda Potter:** ¡¡Niña, linda!! Jejeje, aquí está… en vivo y en directo, para que juzgues, rías y llores… por fin el chap. Espero verte pronto en un review larguillo para poder escribir más, ¿ok?

**Monik:** ¡¡Hola, hola!! Yo recibo constantes reviews en "esta noche" de ti, y me agradan bastante. Que bueno que estés leyéndome y que te tomes la molestia de escribirme… Espero te guste el chap, niña!! Cuídate…

_¡¡CIAO A TODOS!! HUGHS & KISSES_


	12. Capítulo 10 Dance

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ningún personaje es mío, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ Los únicos personajes que realmente son míos son: Alyssa Potter, Rogue Turner, Cole McKey, Katherine Malfoy (la hermana pequeña de Draco) y Michael Ridley (bueno, este último es de mi hermana: Joy Evans)._

**_Disclaimer 3:_**_ El personaje de Samantha Flathery es de Dikana, quien es la autora de "Respuestas" supongo que algunos ya lo han leído (Si no se los recomiendo! ) así que espero no estropear mucho a la pobre de Sammy._

_¿Pueden creerlo¡He vuelto a escribir! _

_Primero que nada debo pedirles una **SÚPER-MEGA-DISCULPA** por tenerlos tan abandonados, desde el año pasado que entré a la universidad como que mi musa se dedicó a otra cosa, aunque he de confesar que el año pasado también tuve muchísimos problemas con algunos compañeros de la universidad (que antes estaban conmigo en la prepa) y como que eso era lo único q mis manitas escribían. Lo único que salía de mí eran historias basadas en algo que me pasaba, en lo mal que me sentía, en los malos amigos que tenía, entre otras miles de cosas feas... pero ahora estoy bien. _

_Estamos a 11 de junio de 2005. En Semana Santa me fui de Misiones a la Sierra de Durango (Misiónenseñar la palabra de Dios a la gente que no la conoce) y pues anduve súper ajetreada durante dos meses donde tuve actividades, juntas, etc., etc. Pero para serles sincera encontré algo muy valioso allá en Durango, junto con mi frate: ME ENCONTRÉ, jajaja... así es, ME ENCONTRÉ... y créanme que andaba muy perdida. Una de mis razones para haberme ido era porque quería tiempo para mí, para pensar y para reencontrarme. _

_Ahora, tmb he de comentarles que este capítulo se me dificultó muchísimo UU... Liz se sorprende al ver que la fecha de creación de éste documento es del 26 de febrero de 2005 OO ¡Válgame el cielo, tengo 4 meses y medio con estooo! TT Y a penas hoy sábado pude terminar y de hecho tuve que cortarlo en dos capítulos distintos. Este en su mayoría trata del baile y al final viene una canción de Westlife que se llama **"Flying without wings"**, es una canción que en lo personal me agrada bastante, si tienen chanza de escucharla se las recomiendo._

_Estuve platicando con un amiguito muy gorrosito: Jonathan NTC Jonny Estuvo presionándome para que terminara este capítulo y me hizo contarle lo que pasaría después. Llegamos a varios desacuerdos, le había contado que Harry perdería la memoria y comenzaría a confiar en Michael Ridley, que muchos ya saben quien es... (los q no, no les quiero quitar la sorpresa), al final Harry sería un Harry oscuro, listo para convertirse al lado de Voldemort, peeero... Jonny me hizo pensar y me dijo que no tenía caso, que mi Harry era sumamente distinto a muchos otros Harry's y que si lo convertía en un "Dark Harry" me metería en terreno ya conocido. Pero bueno, quedamos en que les preguntaría a ustedes, queridos lectores, qué hacer con Harry... _

**_1.-_**_ Puedo hacerlo perder la memoria y que confíe en Michael Ridley, pero que al final Mike se vuelva al lado 'blanco' (por así decirlo);_

**_2.-_**_ Puedo hacerlo perder la memoria, que recuerde en unos 2 meses y se de cuenta que Michael es un traidor, pero le seguirá el juego hasta el final para derrotar a Voldemort; _

**_3.-_**_ O en su defecto mejor no hago que Harry pierda la memoria y haber q me invento para que Michael se pase al lado bueno... (podrían ayudarme en ese aspecto), aunque ya tengo algo en mente Liz hace carita de mala y se frota las manos, jijiji..._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo. El próximo ya está bastante avanzado porque ya sé que escribiré... se llamará "Jokes for protection" (traducción "Bromas para protección). Espero respuestas pronto y gracias por leer todo esto. Respuesta a reviews al final :D._

**Capítulo 10: "Dance"**

**L**a mañana estaba sumamente fresca. Estaban en pleno octubre y el otoño hacía sus estragos. Faltaban pocos días para el baile, donde todos estaban contentos y llenos de felicidad. Era 29 de octubre, en pocas semanas también se llevaría acabo el primer partido de la temporada: Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. Los capitanes de ambos equipos estaban entrenando al máximo sus estrategias y tácticas. Constantemente se les veía en el campo de Quidditch.

**E**sa mañana, los tres Slytherins y los cinco Gryffindors, que siempre andaban juntos para todos lados, se encontraban terminando de entrenar sus cuerpos, es decir, hacían ejercicio en el campo de Quidditch. Lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba observando, a pesar de que hubiera órdenes expresas del Director de no molestarlos. Luego de que Harry diera la orden de finalizado, se dirigieron a las duchas y en 20 minutos todos estaban regresando al castillo.

"Brr... Está haciendo frío" - dijo Ron.

"A mí me gusta el otoño" - musitó Alyssa y abrazó a Ron.

"Sí, bueno, tiene sus ventajas" - dijo Ron y le besó la frente.

"Venga, vayamos a desayunar" - dijo Hermione.

**E**ntraron al Gran Comedor, donde muy pocos alumnos estaban desayunando. Se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, algunos ya se habían acostumbrado a ver a cinco Gryffindors sentados allí mínimo tres o cuatro veces en la semana, pero todavía existían quienes no los querían ver ni en pintura. Blaise Zabini, era de los que siempre se acercaban y aunque no hablaba mucho era divertido platicar con él, puesto que era muy atento con todos, en especial con las chicas. Mientras desayunaban, se acercó a ellos un joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos color carmín: Michael Ridley.

"¡Hey, Potter!" –

"Ridley ¿cómo te va?" - saludó Harry, sorprendido de verlo por ahí.

"¡Oye! Los he visto entrenar, de verdad que son muy buenos..." –

"Ehm... gracias, Mike" - el joven de ojos carmín se acercó hacia Harry en forma reservada.

"Quería saber si podría verlos de más cerca algún día de estos... ¿crees que se pueda?" –

"Pues... esto... no lo sé, Mike, para que mentirte. Tendré que consultarlo con los chicos..." –

"Bueno, de acuerdo. Me avisarás ¿cierto?" –

"Estom... sip" - dijo Harry.

"Nos vemos, Potter, gusto en verlos" - dijo el chico y desapareció por la puerta del comedor llevando consigo una manzana.

"Eso fue muy raro, estarán de acuerdo conmigo" - dijo Ron.

"Sí, demasiado extraño. Ese chico no me gusta mucho que digamos" - dijo Alyssa dándole la razón a Ron.

"Bueno, pero no seamos jueces..." - dijo Rogue.

"Me pidió si podía vernos entrenar la próxima vez" - soltó Harry, esperando la reacción de sus amigos.

"Yo no quisiera, Harry" - dijo Hermione preocupada. – "A mí, al igual que a Alyssa no me gusta para nada, es muy raro." –

**M**ientras se discutía sobre sí debían o no dejar a Michael Ridley, Cole se encontraba divagando entre sus pensamientos. Algo le decía dentro de sí que él mismo algo sabía, pero no lograba recordarlo. Desde el año pasado que Ridley se portaba extraño y continuamente se le veía acompañado de chicos de cursos menores, pero bastante amenazantes. Cole sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos vagos recuerdos que venían a su mente, como flashes de algo que había sucedido.

"¿Estás bien, corazón?" –

"Sí, cariño, estoy bien" –

"¿Estás seguro, Cole? Te ves desorientado"

"No es nada, Draco, estoy bien" - repitió.

**L**uego de terminar de desayunar dirigieron sus pasos a la biblioteca, querían sacar unos cuantos libros para terminar de hacer sus deberes. Con libros en mano y muchas menos ganas de hacer las tareas de sus clases se fueron a la Cámara de los Herederos. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a sacar pergaminos, plumas, tinta, libros y más libros. Ginny y Alyssa estaban con Pociones; Ron, Rogue y Cole con Transformaciones; mientras que Draco, Hermione y Harry seguían con Defensa.

**- Como cuatro horas más tarde -**

"¡Basta... estoy harta!" - dijo Alyssa cerrando el libro frente a sus narices.

"Tranquila, Alyssa Potter, que nos pones de nervios a todos" - dijo Ginny observándola duramente.

"Yo también ya estoy cansada" - dijo Rogue, enrollando sus pergaminos. – "Harry¿podemos practicar mi transformación?" - Harry la miró con los ojos brillándole de felicidad, Draco también levantó su mirada y cerró de golpe sus libros.

"¡Por supuesto!" - dijeron el rubio y el moreno al unísono.

**L**os que restaban por dejar sus deberes para después lo hicieron en cuestión de segundos y estaban dispuestos para irse en cualquier momento. Harry no lo pensó ni dos veces y dio la orden de salir a la Casa de los Gritos, pero por el pasadizo que los llevaba hasta allí. Antes de salir, Harry y Draco se dirigieron a los despachos de Remus y Severus, respectivamente, para darles el aviso de que se ausentarían por unas horas, a lo que los adultos accedieron sin muchos peros.

**E**stando en la Casa de los Gritos, todos se colocaron en un salón que había predispuesto para esas ocasiones especiales. Hermione, Ginny, Alyssa, Cole y Ron se sentaron en unos cojines que estaban pegamos a las paredes, mientras que Draco y Harry se colocaban frente a Rogue.

"Bien. Esto es lo que tienes que repetir: _Felinus, Animorphis, Viatre, Sellum, Homus_. ¿Sip?" - le dijo Harry a la chica. – "Ahora, Draco te guiará en la transformación... Si me haces el favor, FALCON" –

"Claro, FELINE. Bueno, venga. Primero que nada relájate, no pienses en nada... pon tu mente en blanco, no hay problemas de transformaciones, no existen las preocupaciones... sólo escucha mi voz"-

**D**raco continuó hablándole, hasta que el rostro de la chica se relajó por completo. Tanto el Gryffindor como el Slytherin sonrieron, para darse ánimos. El rubio le siguió dando instrucciones, Rogue sentía en cada poro de su piel la agilidad de la pantera, sentía algo que le recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo y sin explicación alguna sentía el deseo de correr por el bosque y sentir la tierra bajo sus pies.

"_Felinus, Animorphis, Viatre, Sellum, Homus" - _repitió la joven varias veces.

**E**l cuerpo de la chica comenzó a cambiar de color, de una tez blanca ha una piel oscura, los pies se convirtieron en garras, las piernas en patas, su tórax y pecho en un lomo, y su rostro se acható y se llenó de pelo negro, transformándose en el rostro de una pantera hembra joven. Se tambaleó un poco antes de caer al suelo, Cole se paró junto con Hermione quien lo detuvo en forma conciliadora, dándole confianza. Harry ya se había transformado en el león de Gryffindor y se colocó frente a la pantera, se acercó a ella con cautela y con su nariz rozó lo que parecía ser la mejilla. La pantera abrió los ojos con desorientación y miró al león que tenía al frente, quien la incitó a levantarse. La versión transformada de Rogue colocó sus patas delanteras en el suelo y luego levantó las traseras, con la ayuda de Feline (o Harry).

"Perfecto, Rogue, lo haz hecho excelente" - le apremió Draco. Pidió (con la mano) a los chicos que se acercaran, quienes obedecieron de inmediato logrando ver a una pantera joven y un león de gran tamaño a su lado.

"Es hermosa" - dijo Cole.

"Sip, es perfecta" - dijo Ginny y rozó con su mano la cabeza de la pantera.

"Bien. Rogue, Harry, regresen a su forma original" - pidió Draco.

**A** los pocos segundos con las palabras de Draco, Rogue logró regresar a su forma original junto con Harry. Se quedó sentada en el suelo, mientras recuperaba fuerzas. Todos comenzaron a felicitarla por su actuación.

"¡Te veías genial!" - dijo Ron.

"Sí, fue espectacular" - le dijo Cole, - "¿cómo te sientes?"-

"Súper molida, pero estoy contenta :D" –

"Eso es lo bueno" - le dijo Draco.

"Ahora, lo más importante es que entrenes en tu forma animaga y que te acostumbres a la compañía de todos nosotros" - le explicó Harry. – "Para tu fortuna somos 3 felinos, hay un dragón, un pegaso y un halcón, así que no te sentirás sola o desprotegida."-

"Menos mal" - dijo ella y sonrió.

"Bien, creo que es hora de regresar... Remus y Severus se van a preocupar" –

"Y además tenemos que terminar los deberes" - terminó Hermione.

"¡Hermione!" - corearon los otros siete.

"¿Qué?" - preguntó inocente.

"Amor, algunas veces... sólo algunas... quisiera no escuchar sobre los deberes" - le dijo Harry a su novia y le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

"Irresponsables" – musitó.

**E**ntraron al Gran Comedor que estaba repleto de alumnos, la cena había dado comienzo. Harry volteó a ver la mesa de profesores y se encontró con la mirada inquisidora de Remus, el joven levantó su pulgar en señal de que todo había salido bien, a lo que su profesor le sonrió. Se sentaron en Gryffindor a cenar, la transformación había dejado exhausta a Rogue y también la había dejado hambrienta por lo que fue la primera en servirse. Los demás la miraron extrañados por su actitud.

"Querida, come tranquila... los alimentos no huirán" – se burló Cole.

"¡Mmprgh!" – exclamó Rogue.

"Jajaja..." – rieron los demás.

"Buenas noches, jóvenes" – habló el director. – "Espero que todos estén disfrutando de una deliciosa cena. Sólo he de decir suerte a los jugadores que tendrán partido dentro de unos días y que descansen."

**T**odos se quedaron con caras de incomprensión mientras que el director salía por una puerta en el costado del Gran Comedor. Severus y Remus recibieron ocho miradas sobre sus cabezas y éstos se vieron a la cara primeramente, luego voltearon a responder a esas ocho miradas. Inclinaron la cabeza en señal de que todo estaba bien, pero esas miradas no se apartaron. Severus se paró y salió por la puerta principal y Remus pasó por la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Todo está bien, no se preocupen tanto" – les dijo ante las miradas expectantes de los chicos. – "Ya habíamos hablado del tema y saben que sólo está cansado¿de acuerdo?" –

"De acuerdo" –

"Ahora, será mejor que vayan a descansar. Severus y yo iremos a ver cómo se encuentra" –

**R**emus salió del comedor y los chicos luego de terminar de cenar también se retiraron del lugar a sus respectivas casas. Los Slytherin se quedaron en la sala común conversando un rato, sin embargo, la chica Slytherin cayó rendida en los sillones mientras que Draco y Cole echaban una partida de damas. El joven castaño cargó en brazos de su novia y la subió hasta su habitación donde la dejó dormida en su cama.

**M**ientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor Ron y Alyssa se divertían con una partida de ajedrez, Ginny y Hermione conversaban del baile y Harry sólo los miraba. Sonrió al verlos a todos ahí reunidos y relajados, hacía tiempo que no se quedaban tan tranquilos. En dos días sería el gran baile de Halloween, Harry estaba emocionado por eso y estaba preparando una buena broma de día de brujas junto con Draco y Ron.

**ººº 31 de octubre ººº**

**E**ran las 7 de la noche y todo el cuerpo estudiantil del Colegio Hogwarts se encontraba de un lado para otro. Las chicas iban y venían en sus habitaciones buscando cosas que había extraviado en los últimos 10 minutos. Los varones estaban tranquilamente sentados en las salas comunes, jugando o solamente conversando. _"Claro, como ellos no tienen que arreglarse"_, se escuchaban frases como esta en todas las salas comunes de Hogwarts. En Gryffindor, las chicas estaban metidas en el cuarto de Alyssa y Ginny, ya que era el que por fin estaba vacío.

"¡Estoy muy emocionada!" - decía Alyssa.

"Tranquilízate, Alyssa... es un baile como cualquier otro" – le decía Hermione. – "Vamos, tengo que ayudarte con ese disfraz." –

**S**e metieron al baño, donde entre Ginny y Hermione ayudaron a Alyssa a colocarse el disfraz. Era un vestido negro, largo, tenía unos finísimos tirantes de donde pendía una capa de gasa, estaba decorado como si fueran ladrillos, simulando la figura de una torre del ajedrez, se colocó unos zapatos negros de tacón y se miró al espejo. Sonrió a sí misma.

"Se ve muy bien" – le dijo Ginny, - "digo no es porque seas mi amiga" -

"Jajaja" – rieron las tres de muy buena gana. Hermione añadió: - "De seguro Ron se pondrá muy contento de verte así" –

"Gracias chicas" – agradeció la joven Potter. – "Bien, ahora les toca a ustedes, Ginny, es tu turno."

"De acuerdo" – asintió la pelirroja y entre Hermione y Alyssa ayudaron a la pelirroja a ponerse su disfraz.

**E**l disfraz de Ginny constaba de un pantalón holgado de color rojo, que llevaba un cinto de moneditas y un top bordado de lentejuelas, una tiara que iba en la cabeza, justo en la frente y varios velos que pendían de sus muñequeras y de su pantalón. Era toda una odalisca (N/A: _como las mujeres árabes, las que bailan ;)_). Hermione y Alyssa la ayudaron a maquillarse y a colocarse el velo delante de su rostro, para que sólo resaltaran sus ojos. La pelirroja se vio al espejo y quedó satisfecha con el trabajo hecho por sus amigas. Luego, Ginny ayudó a la chica Potter a maquillarse y a peinar su cabello, el cual se lo alisaron con una poción que Hermione tenía guardada.

**L**legó el turno de Hermione, quien se metió al baño seguida de sus dos amigas para ayudarla. Después de unos 10 minutos dentro del baño, salieron Ginny y Alyssa sonrientes, detrás de ellas salió Hermione. Estaba ataviada de un hermoso vestido color lila, tenía varias capas de crinolina en la falta para que se levantara lo suficiente, el corsé era strapless, es decir, no tenía tirantes; llevaba un par de guantes que dejaba al descubierto sus manos, es decir sólo cubría parte de los brazos, hasta las muñecas de la joven. Las chicas la miraron y se quedaron hechas piedra.

"¿Qué tal se ve?" – preguntó la chica a sus amigas.

"Wow" - dijeron ambas.

"Ya, dejen esas caras, díganme la verdad" –

"Es la verdad, no hay palabras para describir lo bonito que te luce el vestido" – le dijo Ginny.

"Pensé que habías decidido por un vestido de época" – le dijo Alyssa como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Sí y no... antes de salir vi un antifaz en la vitrina y recordé un cuento de hadas que mi madre y yo leíamos cuando estaba más pequeña... ¿han escuchado 'Cenicienta'?" – Alyssa asintió y Ginny negó. – "Me enamoré del antifaz y decidí hacerle unos cambios al vestido por mí misma" –

"Pues quedó precioso... – le dijo Ginny.

"Le encantarás a mi hermano" – le dijo Alyssa. – "Ven, continuemos con el peinado y el maquillaje..." –

**U**na hora después, las chicas terminaban de arreglar los últimos detalles, Ginny bajó las escaleras junto con Alyssa quienes venían sonrientes con sus disfraces, abajo se encontraron con Ron, Neville, entre otros, pero Harry no estaba. Ambas se acercaron hacia ellos. Alyssa pudo notar que Ron estaba disfrazado de caballero, como el de la pieza de un ajedrez; la joven Potter sonrió ante aquel disfraz y dio las gracias mentalmente a Hermione por haberle sugerido su disfraz. Neville estaba disfrazado de sapo, lo que lo hacía ver cómico, pero era divertido.

"¡Ronnie!" – exclamó la pequeña "torre" Potter.

"¡Mi cielo!" – le dijo Ron, viendo su atuendo muy "adoc" a la ocasión.

"¿Dónde está Harry, Ron?" – preguntó su hermana.

"Pues antes de que ustedes bajaran salió corriendo a buscar a Draco..." –

"¿Tienen todo listo para las bromas?" – le preguntó Alyssa en voz baja.

"Supongo que iba a ver eso. ¿Y Hermione?" –

"Está nerviosa por su disfraz" – le dijo Ginny. – "¡Hermione Jane Granger, baja ahora mismo!" –

"¡Ay, ya voy¡No me grites!" – Hermione bajaba las escaleras con toda propiedad, Ron y Neville al verla se quedaron boquiabiertos por tan espléndido disfraz. – "Vamos, no se queden callados... ¡digan algo!" –

"No hay mucho por decir, querida..." – la voz de una joven se escuchaba desde la entrada, Rogue Turner vestida de una hada del bosque hacía su aparición en la sala común de Gryffindor. – "Hola chicos... Mione, eres la nueva y mejorada "cenicienta", omitamos la parte en que tienes madrastra, jejeje..." –

"Hola Rogue, Cole" – saludaron los otros.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" – les preguntó Neville.

"Pues quisimos hacer nuestra entrada con todos ustedes¿nos vamos?" – dijo Cole.

"Pero ¿y Harry?" – dijo Hermione preocupada.

"Acabo de verlo, dijo que te vería en la entrada" – le dijo Rogue. – "¡Vamos, que ya quiero ir a bailar!" –

"De acuerdo" – dijo Hermione abatida.

"¿Me permites, Mione?" – le dijo Cole, quien estaba disfrazado con un traje negro, gabardina hasta los tobillos, un sombrero estilo mafioso y unos lentes oscuros.

"Y ¿de qué estás disfrazado tú?" – le preguntó Ginny a Cole, tomando el brazo que le ofrecía su hermano.

"Soy un vampiro moderno..." – dijo el chico y se rió ante aquella respuesta.

**S**alieron de la sala común de Gryffindor, Cole con Hermione y Rogue tomadas de sus brazos, mientras Ron con Alyssa y Ginny de los suyos. Neville saldría con Susan Bones, mientras que Parvati y Lavender con Dean y Seamus, respectivamente. Llegaron hasta las puertas del gran comedor, donde se llevaría a cabo el gran baile de Halloween. Se detuvieron ante las puertas, buscaron a Draco y a Harry entre la multitud, pero no lograban divisar nada.

"¿Dónde están?" – musitó Hermione y como si fueran invocados aparecieron.

**L**os alumnos se hacían hacia los lados para dejarles paso a esos dos alumnos que se acercaban. Uno de ellos de más o menos 1.75 mts de altura cabello rubio, ojos gris vestía un pantalón holgado color beige, una camisa igualmente holgada del mismo color y un turbante en la cabeza, traía muchas joyas en las manos como pulseras que simulaban oro, anillos con piedras preciosas. Aquel árabe se acercó hacia la única odalisca del montón, Ginevra Weasley, quien se vio sonrojada ante aquel hombre. Nuestro joven rubio se inclinó, tomó su mano y la besó.

"Buenas noches, mi bella genio" – le dijo y besó sus labios.

**E**l otro alumno venía tras él, portaba unas botas negras como de cazador, sobre un pantalón blanco ajustado a las piernas, llevaba una camisa blanca que sobresalían los puños y el cuello sobre el saco azul marino que tenía puesto encima, en su pecho había muchas medallas conmemorativas (N/A: de nada en especial), en su cinto colgaba una espada con incrustaciones de rubí, la empuñadura era de oro. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz que sólo dejaban resaltar aquellos bellísimos ojos verde-esmeralda que brillaban con intensidad. Aquel joven de cabello negro azabache completamente revuelto se acercó hasta la más bella de las princesas, Hermione Granger, quien sonrió al reconocer su mirada.

"Buenas noches, mi princesa" – igual que Draco, Harry besó el dorso de su mano y luego le dio su brazo.

**E**ntraron al gran comedor, Hermione y Harry a la cabeza, de su lado izquierdo venían Alyssa y Ron, y de su lado derecho Ginny y Draco. Al llegar al centro de la pista hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia sus profesores y esperaron a que todos estuvieran dentro. El director Dumbledore se levantó de su lugar y llamó la atención de los alumnos.

"Buenas noches jóvenes. Esta noche es una gran noche, disfrutemos de ella para luego recobrarnos de las fuerzas perdidas durante el curso. Sin más por mencionarles, que disfruten" – todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, algunos hasta gritaron de emoción.

**A**lgunos alumnos se dirigieron a las mesas que estaban dispuestas alrededor para cenar antes de comenzar a bailar. Otros tantos sólo tomaron algo de beber y se pusieron a conversar entre ellos. Los jóvenes Potter, Granger, Weasley, McKey, Turner y Malfoy se dirigieron a una mesa para cenar. Todos reían sin parar, estaban contentos con aquella fiesta, una de las pocas que podían disfrutar sin sentir temor a que Voldemort se las echara a perder.

_Everybody's looking for that something. _

_One thing that makes it all complete._

_You'll find it in the strangest places._

_Places you never knew it could be_

**L**a música comenzó a llenar la pista de baile. Los platos de los chicos estaban vacíos y ahora solo conversaban y tomaban sus bebidas. Harry levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de Hermione, se sonrieron ambos.

"¿Bailamos?" – le preguntó el ojiverde a lo que la castaña asintió.

_Some find it in the face of their children_

_Some find it in their lover's eyes _

_Who can deny the joy it brings _

_When you've found that special thing _

_You're__ flying without wings _

**S**e levantaron de la mesa tomados de las manos y entraron a la pista, Harry rodeó su cintura con las dos manos y ella pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. Siguieron el ritmo de la música. El vaivén de sus cuerpos. Dos almas que bailaban regocijantes de alegría. Tantos sentimientos se agolpaban en sus pechos, eso que se podía encontrar en el rostro de un niño, expectante, maravillado, ternura, inocencia. Algunos encontraban su motivo a seguir en la mirada de sus amantes y no podían negar la emoción que sentían al verlos. Era como echarte desde un gran edificio y perderte entre el viento.

_Some find it sharing every morning _

_Some in their solitary lives _

_You'll find it in the words of others _

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry _

**Q**ue hermoso era sentir aquello. Eso que compartían por las mañanas, una sonrisa, un "_buenos días_", un cálido beso. Las tiernas palabras de apoyo, cualquier frase que nos hiciese llorar o reír como locos. Como agradecían eso. Draco y Ginny se acercaron también a la pareja, se abrazaron y también comenzaron a moverse al paso de la música. Ron y Alyssa hicieron lo mismo, aunque Ron batalló al principio para seguir la música, Alyssa tuvo bastante paciencia. Las demás parejas se animaron a hacerlo.

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship _

_The kind you cherish all your life _

_And when you know how much that means _

_You've found that special thing _

_You're flying without wings _

**C**omo en todos los bailes la luz bajó su intensidad. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan especial que los reunía? Ese sentimiento al que llamamos amistad era el responsable de muchísimas sonrisas, de lágrimas y hasta de muertes, _Narcisa Malfoy_, pensó Harry. Eso que los humanos (_muggles_ o magos) llamamos cariño estaba presente en el corazón de cada uno de los ahí presentes.

_So, impossible as they may seem _

_You've got to fight for every dream _

_Cuz who's to know which one you let go _

_Would__ have made you complete _

**E**ra imposible no pensar en ello, pero había que luchar por lograr un bien común. Tenían que continuar lo que se había empezado y terminarlo... tendrían que pelear por sus sueños, para conseguirlos... por alcanzarlos. Quizá el destino les tenía deparada la muerte, no lo sabrían hasta llegar el final. Y "eso" que los unía nos los separaría, porque jamás sabrían si dejar ir sus sueños los dejaría incompletos. A lo lejos en una esquina Cole y Rogue seguían la música con los ojos cerrados, abrazándose; sintiéndose el uno con el otro.

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you _

_To watch the sunrise on your face _

_To know that I can say I love you _

_In any given time or place _

_It's little things that only I know _

_Those are the things that make you mine _

_And it's like flying without wings _

_Cuz you're my special thing _

_I'm flying without wings _

** HARRY POV **

**Escuché las palabras de la música... ****_For me it's waking up beside you_****Claro que eso era importante para mí, levantarme cada mañana junto a ella, aunque no fuese todos los días. Las noches que estudiábamos en la cámara de los Herederos y nos quedábamos dormidos encima de la cama donde teníamos los apuntes **(N/A: a mí me gusta estudiar encima de la cama o tirada en el suelo con mi almohada)**. _To__ know that I can say I love you in any given time or place_… esas pequeñas cosas que me hacían conocerla desde la punta de su cabello hasta la uña del dedo chiquito del pie.**

_And you're the place my life begins _

_And you'll be where it ends _

_I'm flying without wings _

_And that's the joy you bring _

_I'm__ flying without wings_

**Y ella es por quien daría mi vida. Por quien lucharía hasta el final, hasta vencer a ese monstruo que nos ha amargado las vidas desde hace más de 50 años **(N/A: Contando desde antes que él naciera)**. Amar, es como volar sin alas... como dejarte caer entre las nubes no importando si hay alguien que detenga nuestra caída, amar es... simplemente volar.**

** FIN HARRY POV **

**L**a música cesó. Algunos aplaudieron ante aquella bella melodía, otros dieron un beso a su pareja y otros tantos se abrazaron con emoción. Cole, Rogue, Ron, Alyssa, Draco, Ginny, Harry y Hermione hicieron una corta reverencia, caminaron fuera de la pista y se sentaron en las mesas. Algo no estaba bien, Harry podía sentirlo y se puso alerta.

**_S. Lily Potter:_**_ Liz saluda con la mano Hola, mi niñaaaa... aquí tienes este capítulo. Te lo dedicaré porque sé que próximamente gracias a que estudiamos en la misma universidad (aunque en diferentes ciudades) nos conoceremos si Dios quiere en Agosto cuando entremos de nuevo a clases. Muchísimas gracias por estar cuando has estado... sabes que ahora que vengas para Monterrey te estaré esperando con muchas ansias de conocerte yaaa..._

**_Monik_******_ Chicaaa... tenía esto muy abandonado, pero ya ves cuando uno quiere uno puede... toncs aquí estuvo el cap¿qué te pareció? Espero q bien. Cuídate mucho y espero recibir review tuyooo :D_

**_Mark:_**_ Liz besa su mano y luego da un soplo sobre ella ¡MAAAARK¿Cómo estamos? Tú tmb estuviste presionando para que esto estuviera terminado. Espero de todo corazón que estés muy bien y que te guste muchísimo este capítulo. Creo que no defraudaré a nadie..._

**_Jonny:_**_ Lo prometido es deuda jovencito... espero que te guste, aunq no tenga mucho de acción tiene bastante de romanticismo y de misterio... el próximo cap esta en puerta, prometo q no tardaré tanto. Mil gracias por presionarme tanto porque sin ti no hubiera seguido. ¡GRAX!_

**_Luna Farien Black:_**_ Hola pequeña saltamontes... jajaja espero que estés muy bien... ya aquí tienes el capítulo 10 para que leas y te emociones... el capi 11 va estar de lo mejor :D... muchas bromas y muchos quienes caerán en ellas... suerteee en todo lo que hagas. Besos._

**_Holanda Potter:_**_ Mil de no hablar contigo... pero es que de repente no tenemos mucho q hablar, aún así aprecio muchísimo tu amistad y todo lo que me has seguido en este fic... mil gracias por el apoyo... sabes q si necesitas algo aquí estoy para servirte._

**_Miembros de LPDF:_**_ Si alguno de ustedes entra a leer este fic, por Dios dejen un review, aunq sea cortito y de firma pongan que son de LPDF... para reconocerlos. Los amo a todos porque con ustedes puedo ser yo misma... Besos a todos._

**_LIZ KRAFT (Antes Alyssa Kraft)_**


	13. Capítulo 11: Jokes for Protection

_**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_**Disclaimer 2:** Los únicos personajes que realmente son míos son: Alyssa Potter, Rogue Turner, Cole McKey, Katherine Malfoy (la hermana pequeña de Draco) y Michael Ridley (bueno, este último es de mi hermana: Joy Evans)._

_**Disclaimer 3:** El personaje de Samantha Flathery es de Dikana, quien es la autora de Respuestas supongo que algunos ya lo han leído (Si no, se los recomiendo! ) así que espero no estropear mucho a la pobre de Sammy._

_N/A:_

_Hola gente... Pues bien, les había comentado en el capítulo anterior que tuve que separarlo en dos, dándole a éste el nombre de "Jokes for protection" ya que se trataría de la noche del baile, pero cuando los atacan... muy típico, lo sé... pero no tuve otro remedio. Trataré de que no sea nada tedioso y que se diviertan muchísimo en este cap.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 11: Jokes for protection**

**L**a música cesó. Algunos aplaudieron ante aquella bella melodía, otros dieron un beso a su pareja y otros tantos se abrazaron con emoción. Cole, Rogue, Ron, Alyssa, Draco, Ginny, Harry y Hermione hicieron una corta reverencia, caminaron fuera de la pista y se sentaron en las mesas para beber algo. Algo no estaba bien, Harry podía sentirlo y se puso alerta.

- ¿Qué pasa, cielo? Estás muy tenso – le dijo Hermione.

- Algo pasa... puedo sentirlo – dijo Harry mirando hacia la puerta. – El ambiente se está volviendo pesado, es como si... –

- ¿De qué hablas, Harry, qué hay en el ambiente? – preguntó Rogue.

- Él tiene razón, algo sucederá... – dijo Draco y también fijó su vista en la puerta.

**D**e un momento a otro la felicidad se vería rota, el ambiente estaba volviéndose cada vez más pesado... y pensándolo bien, alguien faltaba en la fiesta, alguien que ultimadamente estaba muy sospechoso y demasiado agradable con todos: Michael Ridley. Una explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos, las alumnas gritaron y se arrinconaron en todo el Gran Comedor. Se escuchaban pasos fuera, Harry y compañía corrieron hacia el frente repartiéndose alrededor de todo el salón tratando de proteger a los más pequeños. Las puertas del Gran Comedor fueron selladas por el director.

- ¡Atención! – gritó Harry haciendo que la mayoría voltearan y guardaran silencio. – ¡quinto, sexto y séptimo se quedan, los demás¡¡FUERA! – los más pequeños se escondían debajo de las mesas.

- ¡Charlie Cameron¿dónde estás? – gritó Draco.

- ¡Aquí! – el niño salió de una esquina, varios chicos de su edad lo seguían. – Dime Malfoy –

- Charlie, junta a todos los de Slytherin. Irán a donde Harry y yo vayamos¿de acuerdo? – , el jovencito asintió.

- ¡Ernie Mcmillan! – el Hufflepuff respondió ante el llamado de Harry. – Ernie, dime el nombre de alguien de Hufflepuff - pidió.

- Sunny Carter y Justin McGregor de 2º– dijo el joven.

- ¡Carter y McGregor! – gritó Harry y acudieron dos pequeños de 12 años. – Chicos, necesito que reúnan a todos los de Hufflepuff. Les doy más instrucciones en unos minutos – los chicos asintieron y corrieron a buscar a sus compañeros. - ¡Kim! – le gritó a su compañera de equipo, - requiero que juntes a Gryffindor, dile a tu hermano Dave que agrupe a Ravenclaw – la joven Gryffindor asintió algo asustada en busca de su hermano para comenzar a reunir a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw quienes en el instante se agruparon sacando varitas y poniéndose alerta.

- ¡Harry¿qué haremos mientras! – le gritó Lupin corriendo hacia él.

- Repartiré a los demás – dijo el buscador estrella.

**T**odos los alumnos de 1ero a 4to curso se pusieron alerta de las instrucciones que luego Harry les daría. Mientras tanto, congregó a Hermione, Alyssa, Cole, Rogue, Ron y Ginny, para darle a ellos diferentes instrucciones. Lupin, Snape, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, entre otros profesores también se reunieron. Harry comenzó a repartir a los chicos.

- Bien. Tenía varias bromas preparadas, pero esto se sale de control – los demás lo escuchaban atentos -, Hermione y Rogue, irán hasta las mazmorras, en la 5ta habitación del pasillo Sur está una soga amarrada a la perilla de la puerta... que los mortífagos los sigan, una de ustedes se quedará afuera tomando la soga, la otra entrará... –

- ¿Qué haremos dentro? – preguntó Rogue.

- Cuando los mortífagos estén cerca del centro de la habitación gritará y el que se quede afuera jalará la soga, luego salgan de ahí cuanto antes y repórtense en el Gran Comedor – ambas chicas asintieron. – Estando aquí tendrán más instrucciones. Utilicen el pasadizo del despacho de Sprout –

- De acuerdo, nos vamos entonces – dijo Hermione haciendo que Rogue se apresurara para salir por la puerta de la derecha, hacia las mazmorras.

- ¡Esperen! – les gritó Harry. – No se vayan solas, llévense a chicos de 6to curso... – las chicas escogieron a 2 chicas y 3 chicos de 16 años, todos de Ravenclaw. Y luego se fueron. – Muy bien. Ginny y Ron... diríjanse al cuarto piso, torre Sur. Encontrarán cubetas de aceite de cocina y de automóvil - Ron lo miró con cara de no entender, - no preguntes luego te explico cómo lo conseguí. Igual, que los sigan los mortífagos y cuando pasen por ahí derramen las cubetas y transformen algo en una manta para detenerlos aún más. También lleven más gente, no los quiero solos -

- Hecho – dijo Ginny y se encaminó junto a Ron hacia el grupo de Hufflepuff, donde escogió a 5 chicos entre 15 y 16 años. Antes de salir se giró hacia su amigo y le gritó: - ¿También regresaremos aquí! – Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Alyssa y Cole, irán hacia la torre Norte. A las afueras del salón de Astronomía está dispuesta una especie de telaraña, cuando los mortífagos estén cerca déjenla caer. La trampa está en la entrada del salón¿entendido? –

- Sí – respondió su hermana. – Llevaré chicos de Slytherin¿de acuerdo? – aunque Harry quiso responder que no estaba de acuerdo, no tuvo más remedio que decir que sí. Blaise Zabini y otros más se apuntaban para ir con Alyssa y Cole. Salieron del gran comedor.

- Es un peligro haberlos enviado así¿por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Remus que se acercó. – ¿Estará bien Alyssa con tanto Slytherin? -

- Estoy seguro de que lo estará. Va cada heredero con su guardián – respondió Harry. – _Mooney_, tengo que llevar a los niños a la sala de requerimiento. Y además recuperar el Mapa que está en la cámara... –

- No seas tonto, Harry, llama a _Jade_ para que lo traiga. Además nos sirve de protección – le comentó Draco viendo la situación.

**H**arry se concentró lo mejor que pudo, y enfocó la imagen que alguna vez había visto de _Jade_.

- _"Jade, necesito que me traigas el Mapa del Merodeador. Sella la cámara. El castillo está siendo atacado, te necesito en el gran salón ya"_ -

- _"Voy hacia allá. Despreocúpate"_ – le dijo el ángel mentalmente.

**A** los pocos minutos entraba al Gran Salón un ángel de cabellos largo y blanco, una túnica verde con dorado, sus ojos eran celestes casi no se le veían y sus alas eran como las de un águila, blancas. Entregó el mapa a los chicos y éstos lo abrieron para ver como estaban las circunstancias.

- Draco, iremos a la sala de requerimiento. Reúne un equipo para llevar a todos los niños. Son demasiados para nosotros – pidió y el rubio Slytherin buscó varias chicos de Gryffindor entre los que estaban: Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Dean y Seamus, dispuestos a luchar.

**G**ryffindor y Blackwood alistaron a los niños de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor. Los agrupó por tetras, uno por cada casa. Pidió que los que se quedaran cuidaran el gran comedor, le entregó el mapa a Remus diciéndole que viera su recorrido hasta la sala de requerimiento. Salieron corriendo del Gran Salón, en cada esquina se detenían a ver que nadie los siguiera, parecía que los demás grupos que estaban dispuestos en las torres y en las mazmorras habían logrado su cometido, que era despejar el castillo por completo. Antes de subir al séptimo piso, donde se encontraba la sala de requerimiento, Harry dejó a los chicos a cargo de Draco y los demás, exceptuando a Neville a quien le pidió que lo acompañara. El aludido estaba desconcertado¿Harry lo necesitaba? Era muy extraño.

- Nev¿ves la pintura de Barnabás "El Loco"? – el joven asintió. - Debemos pasar frente a ella tres veces y desear un lugar suficientemente grande para todos los chicos, un lugar que no se pueda ver¿me entiendes? -

- S-sí – respondió él.

- Vamos –

**A**mbos pasaron frente a Barnabás tres veces, pensando que necesitaban un lugar para proteger a los niños. Un lugar que fuera inmarcable. Un lugar grande y confortable para todos. De repente, una puerta apareció frente al cuadro que Harry y Neville habían visto ya tres veces seguidas. Neville se sorprendió, pero de inmediato captó la mirada de Harry, que estaba entre divertida y preocupada.

- _"¡Draco¡Muévanse!_" – gritó Harry mentalmente, cosa que Draco recibió de inmediato y en unos cuantos segundos los veía venir.

**U**no a uno fueron entrando los chicos, Draco contaba a los de Slytherin, Dean luego contó a Ravenclaw, Lavender a Hufflepuff y por último Neville veía que todo Gryffindor estuviera ahí.

- _Jade_, te quedarás con este grupo de chicos, protégelos lo mejor que puedas – dijo Harry haciendo que el ángel asintiera. – Dean, Seamus... ustedes se quedarán también... ¿alguien más se queda? -

- Si no te molesta, Lav y yo quisiéramos quedarnos – dijo una Parvati decidida.

- Es mejor, quédense... Nev¿vas o te quedas? – dijo el joven Gryffindor.

- Voy – sentenció Longbottom.

- ¡Chicos¡Se quedarán aquí hasta que vengamos para llevarlos a sus casas! – Harry se dirigía a los niños que ahora estaban más tranquilos, - ¡Dean, Seamus, Lavender y Parvati se quedarán también para protegerlos¡Nadie debe salir de aquí! – hubo un murmullo de asentimiento. – Nev, Draco... vamonos... –

**Y** salieron de ahí los tres, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el Gran Comedor. Se detuvieron en una esquina escuchando pasos. El trío se puso alerta y sacaron las varitas. Cuando el sonido era más fuerte salieron para luchar, una veintena de mortífagos se aglomeraba alrededor de ellos y éstos se ponían espalda con espalda para protegerse.

- ¡Llegó la diversión! – dijo Draco con voz risueña y cantarina, arrastrando las últimas sílabas de las palabras.

- ¡Vamos a pelear! – dijo Harry y sonrió con malicia.

- ¡Jajaja¿Creen que van a poder con nosotros, chiquillos malcriados? – dijo un enmascarado que Harry reconoció como Anthonin Dolohov.

- No nos subestimes, Dolohov – le dijo Harry fríamente.

**E**mpezaron la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Draco y Harry se movían con agilidad y sus hechizos eran firmes y certeros en sus blancos; Neville estaba teniendo algunos problemas, pero estaba corrigiéndolos rápidamente. Los mortífagos ya tenían varias bajas. Draco le susurró a Harry que debían llegar al Gran Comedor ya que se les estaba haciendo tarde. El pelinegro asintió y entre su batalla logró susurrarle a su guardián y a su amigo el siguiente hechizo que debían usar: _Trou Noir._

- ¿Listos? – los otros dos asintieron y los tres alzaron sus varitas gritando: - _¡TROU NOIR!_ – en el suelo se formó un oscuro hoyo negro absorbiendo a todos los que estaban ahí cerca, incluyendo a Harry, Neville y Draco.

- Debemos cerrarlo – gritó Draco aferrándose a la orilla de una ventana.

- _¡Schliessen!_ – dijo Harry logrando que el agujero se cerrara.

**H**arry le hizo señas a sus amigos para correr hacia el Gran Comedor, usaron varios pasadizos en el camino. El joven rubio lo miró algo desconcertado por el hechizo antes utilizado y entonces se le ocurrió preguntárselo.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo? -

- En uno de los libros de la casa de Kiara – respondió Gryffindor ante la mirada incrédula de Neville, le restó importancia con las manos. – Vamos, estamos a pocos metros del Gran Comedor. –

**E**ntraron los tres por la parte trasera del Gran Comedor, encontrándose con un lugar lleno de escombros. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin y los demás profesores peleaban repartidos por todo el salón. Harry llegó a tiempo para rescatar a la profesora Vector de aritmancia y Draco ayudaba al profesor Flitwick con sus mortífagos. Luego de varios minutos, entre el heredero Gryffindor, el heredero Blackwood, Lupin y Dumbledore, consiguieron cerrar las puertas del salón y sellarlas. El heredero de Gryffindor se acercó al mapa del Merodeador que Remus había dispuesto en una de las mesas que aún seguían de pie.

**H**ermione, Rogue y su grupo de jóvenes estaban todavía en las mazmorras y había una gran motita con la leyenda: "Mortífagos". En la torre norte Alyssa, Cole y los Slytherin también estaban luchando con unos pocos. En la torre sur estaban Ginny, Ron y su grupo de Hufflepuff, poniendo en práctica la broma dispuesta. Finalmente, después de cómo treinta minutos se veía como las parejas dispuestas por Harry venían hacia el gran salón. La puerta sellada no tardaría mucho en caer ante los mortífagos, debían actuar pronto.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione entrando con Rogue siendo ayudada por los demás chicos.

- _¡Feline!_ – llegaron Ron, Ginny y los demás Hufflepuff corriendo, llenos de harina y algunas plumas.

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo Cole cargando con Alyssa, quien cojeaba un poco. Detrás de ellos venían Blaise Zabini y los otros Slytherin algo maltrechos.

- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Remus y se acercó a Alyssa para revisarla. – Tienes un esguince en el tobillo – le dijo y la cargó en vilo para llevarla a una silla.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Rogue? – preguntó Cole también cargándola y llevándola a otra silla.

- Recibió varios cruciatus y diferentes hechizos. Además ha usado los poderes de su guardiana _Himmel_ y eso la debilitó – explicó Hermione.

- ¿Utilizaron las trampas? – preguntó Harry, mientras colocaba sus manos en el tobillo de Alyssa y murmuraba algunas palabras ininteligibles.

- Sí – respondió Ron. - ¿De dónde sacas tantas ideas, _Feline_? A veces me asustas –

- Debía estar preparado para Halloween y eso hice. Son bromas seguras, son las personas quienes las convierten en peligrosas – dijo guiñando un ojo a su mejor amigo.

- Sr. Potter, me dirigiré hacia los puntos de control para enviar a los prisioneros a una de los únicos calabozos que existen en el castillo – dijo Dumbledore y salió por la puerta trasera.

**M**ientras Draco daba algo de energías a Rogue, los demás se apiñaban alrededor del mapa. Los mortífagos de la Torre Norte habían sido capturados y seguían ahí. A los pocos minutos vieron una motita con el nombre "Dumbledore" que enviaba a los prisioneros a una de las celdas que estaban debajo de las mazmorras. Los prisioneros de la Torre Sur también fueron dispuestos allá, al igual que los de las mazmorras. Cuando creían que todo estaba controlado, el sello de la puerta fue roto y varios mortífagos entraron, el que lideraba estaba cubierto por una máscara negra y una capucha.

- ¡Tenías todo planeado¿eh, Potter! – dijo el líder quien era más o menos de la estatura del joven Gryffindor. El aludido se estremeció, esa voz era la misma que había estado escuchando en sueños. Esa voz distorsionada y fría. Él debía ser quien los traicionaba.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Harry desesperado.

- Me reconoces¿eh, Potter?... Claro, cómo no reconocer mi dulce y distorsionada vocecita – dijo el hombre burlonamente. – Sí, idiota... soy yo... ¡vamos, pelea! – agitó su varita con fuerza y un rayo color violeta dio violentamente en el pecho de Harry. Todos se acercaron a socorrerlo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Draco.

- Claro, estoy bien – dijo él y se reincorporó. - ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? – espetó con burla.

**E**l individuo rió con sarcasmo y maldad impregnada. Los demás se desbalagaron por el salón y comenzó la lucha entre los mortífagos y los chicos, junto a algunos profesores. Harry seguía en su lucha con el líder. Cole estaba en una esquina estático, parecía como si algo pasara por delante de él, pero no lo veía... estaba como en shock. Rogue se acercó a ayudarlo y logró detener a los tres mortífagos que había alrededor atándolos con una cuerda.

- ¿Estás bien, Cole? – le preguntó su novia.

- S-si... digo no – dijo el chico desorientado.

- De nuevo esa desorientación en tus ojos¿qué pasa? –

- Nada, olvídalo – dijo él restándole importancia. – Te lo cuento luego –

**A**yudaron a los demás a detener a los mortífagos, tan sólo quedaba el líder. Luchaba a golpes con el joven Gryffindor, Harry se había transformado en un gran león y trataba de arañar a su contrincante dejándole varias heridas en el cuerpo. En definitiva, el león detuvo al líder cayendo sobre él y quitándole la varita con su hocico, éste se dejó vencer.

- Bien hecho, Potter... has logrado detenerme, pero no será por mucho tiempo –

**L**a figura sobre la que estaba Harry se desvaneció en una ola de aire. El joven Gryffindor recuperó su forma humana, incorporándose en sus dos piernas. Estaba algo herido, pero de todos modos vio como los mortífagos del gran salón también de desvanecían o huían. Los demás se acercaron a él.

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Hermione. - ¡Se supone que no puede desaparecerse! – exclamó indignada.

- De seguro debilitaron el escudo que no se los permitía – masculló el profesor Snape.

- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

- Sí – dijo Neville.

**P**oco a poco los alumnos que restaban de quinto, sexto y séptimo se aglomeraban hacia el centro. Blaise Zabini de Slytherin tenía una fea herida en su rostro, pero sonreía con satisfacción. Zachary Smith y otros chicos también de Slytherin estaban recuperándose. Luna Lovegood y Michael Corner ayudaban a algunos chicos de Ravenclaw, el cabello de la chica estaba algo enmarañado y su vestido estaba hecho jirones. Los alumnos de Hufflepuff eran auxiliados por Justin Finch-Fletchey. Finalmente algunas chicas de Gryffindor ayudaban a los chicos de su misma casa.

- Tenemos que registrar la zona – le susurró Draco a Harry. Ambos miraron en mapa. Todo parecía estar en su lugar, los prisioneros en las mazmorras, los niños en la sala de requerimiento y ningún rastro de los mortífagos.

- Todo volvió a la normalidad – dijo Harry. – _"Jade, manda a los niños a sus respectivas casas. Dile a mis amigos que vengan aquí" _– le dijo mentalmente a su ángel guardián.

**V**olteó a ver a sus compañeros, muchos estaban heridos y cansados. Sin embargo tenían que terminar con lo empezado. Seamus, Dean, Parvati y Lavender entraban al gran comedor detrás del profesor Dumbledore que apareció en el gran salón, se veía también fatigado. Madame Pomfrey iba y venía entre los alumnos y profesores más heridos; Cole estaba algo desorientado; Rogue estaba casi sin fuerzas; Ron lleno de harina; Ginny de aceite y plumas; Draco lleno de tierra y sangre; Alyssa y su tobillo adolorido; Hermione y su herida en un hombro; él... él y su desconcierto. Harry se subió a una de las mesas y pidió la atención del alumnado.

- Chicos, lo han hecho excelente – dijo el Gryffindor en voz alta. – Ya estamos a salvo... – una gran algarabía se formó, - por esta noche – agregó y el ruido de inmediato cesó. El director carraspeó un poco: - Ah, profesor Dumbledore... supongo que quiere decirnos algo -

- Gracias Harry. Muchachos, diríjanse a sus habitaciones quienes puedan hacerlo, los que no irán directamente a la enfermería – volteó a ver a la enfermera. – Madame Pomfrey¿podría escoltar a quien considere los más graves? –

- Por supuesto, profesor Dumbledore – dijo la enfermera mientras elegía a varios.

- Vayan todos a descansar que bastante falta les hace. Buenas noches – terminó el director.

**S**e fueron retirando uno a uno los que estaban enteros. Harry y compañía regresaron al mapa a verificar que todos volvieran a sus respectivas casas. Dumbledore se despidió de los chicos y también fue a su habitación. Los profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer la guardia nocturna, todavía había peligro de que los mortífagos regresaran. El octeto también decidió irse a sus casas y descansar, si es que eso era posible. En el camino, antes de llegar a Gryffindor, se detuvieron.

- Ginny, ve a Hufflepuff. Da las noticias de lo que sucedió. No quisiera que agobiaran a los que pelearon – le dijo Harry con seriedad. – Sé que estás cansada, pero deben saber la verdad -

- Descuida. ¿Y la contraseña? –

- No la necesitarás, querida – dijo una voz suave. Era la Dama Gris de Ravenclaw. – Cada heredero puede entrar a su casa sin necesidad de pertenecer a ella –

- Perfecto. Nos vemos más tarde... Ron¿vienes? – su hermano asintió y la siguió.

- Yo iré a Ravenclaw – dijo Hermione. - ¿Quién va? –

- Yo iré – dijo Rogue.

- No creas que te dejaré. Estás muy débil – le dijo Cole.

- Entonces yo voy – dijo Alyssa y ambas salieron rumbo a su destino.

- Draco, te toca tu casa. Nada de mentiras. Los chicos que veas más sospechosos vigílalos – el rubio asintió. – Yo iré a Gryffindor, me corresponde. Mañana tendremos junta, luego les aviso la hora –

- Entonces nos veremos – dijo Draco alcanzando a Rogue y Cole quienes se habían adelantado.

**En Hufflepuff**

**G**inny y Ron caminaron por un buen rato tratando de encontrar la entrada a Hufflepuff, la cual era una trampilla amplia en el piso, y no cuadros y/ o muros como Gryffindor y Slytherin. Luego de perderse un buen tiempo, la pelirroja dio con la puerta que tenía sobre ella un rostro labrado en madera.

- Bienvenida, Heredera – dijo el rostro y la trampilla fue abierta.

**A**mbos hermanos Weasley bajaron las escalerillas dispuestas hasta llegar a una sala común decorada con tonos amarillos y mostaza. La mayoría de los niños aún se encontraban despiertos, temerosos y con tremendas ganas de llorar. Al ver entrar a alguien distinto a su casa se tensaron.

- Tranquilos – dijo Ginny, - la profesora Sprout me dio la contraseña. Somos Ron y Ginny Weasley de Gryffindor -

- Tú estabas con Potter¿no es así? – dijo un niño de cómo 12 años de edad.

- Así es. Vengo a ponerlos al tanto de lo que sucedió allá afuera – Ginny tomó aire. – Chicos, el castillo fue atacado y nos vimos en la necesidad de enfrentarnos con muchos mortífagos – los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. – Todos estamos bien. Habrán notado que varios de sus compañeros entre los 15 y 17 años llegaron cansados, les pido que los dejen dormir. Los mortífagos se han ido. Por favor, intenten dormir –

- ¿Estás segura? – la voz delgada de una niña asustada llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que su corazón se estrujara.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó.

- Lena de 1er curso –

- Bien, Lena. Claro que estoy segura. Harry ha verificado todo el castillo y los profesores ya se han puesto de acuerdo para que haya guardia toda la noche. –

- ¿Cerrarán Hogwarts? – gritó otro chico.

- No, por Dios que no lo hagan – intervino Ron por primera vez. – Tengan por seguro que Hogwarts no cerrará. El director mañana dará más información, por lo pronto es todo. Buenas noches, chicos –

- ¡Buenas noches! – respondió todo Hufflepuff de lleno.

**En Ravenclaw**

**A**lyssa era conducida por Hermione hacia Ravenclaw. La entrada estaba cubierta por una armadura. Se detuvieron en una armadura especialmente sucia y roída.

- Adelante Heredera – resonó un eco en la armadura.

**S**e encontró con Luna Lovegood y Michael Corner junto a todo Ravenclaw, quienes parecían esperarla. Todos permanecían callados, sentados en las butacas disponibles y algunos hasta estaban en las escaleras viendo entre la barandilla. Al verlos entrar prestaron atención.

- Buenas noches, muchachos. Somos Hermione Granger y Alyssa Potter de Gryffindor, pareciera que nos esperaban -

- Pasábamos por ahí cuando escuchamos a Harry decir que enviarían a darnos explicaciones – sonrió Luna con su mirada soñadora.

- Bien. El castillo fue atacado esta noche en medio del baile, cosa que fue realmente devastador – comenzó Hermione.

- Algunos de sus compañeros nos ayudaron con la pelea y están exhaustos – siguió Alyssa.

- No obstante el castillo ha sido desalojado – terminó Hermione. – Aún así habrá guardias toda la noche. Ahora, por favor duerman lo que queda de esta terrible noche –

- Suponemos que el director nos dirá algo mañana¿no? – dijo Michael.

- Es lo más seguro – dijo Alyssa.

- Que descansen chicos – Hermione los miro subir escaleras a unos y bajar a otros.

**En Slytherin**

- ¿No te has muerto, Malfoy? – preguntó un joven de séptimo curso cuando el rubio apenas entraba.

- No, Crabbe. Gracias por preocuparte – dijo sarcástico.

**E**l rubio miró a su alrededor, había muchos chicos desconcertados y aterrados, pero también había quienes estaban con una sonrisa malvada en sus caras.

- El castillo ya está siendo vigilado – dijo a los pequeños. – No correremos ningún peligro... -

- ¡Demonios! Y yo que pensaba que por fin acabarían con todos – masculló Pansy Parkinson para que todos la escucharan.

- Pero ya viste que no¡maldita bruja! – espetó Rogue.

- Cuidado, Turner, no querrás perder algo más que tus fuerzas – amenazó la chica.

- Basta, Rogue – la detuvo Cole. – No vinimos a pelear –

- Chicos, váyanse a dormir – ordenó Draco. – Cole, mejor llévala a la cámara, aquí no es seguro –

- Pero... –

- Nada, Rogue. Cole y yo vigilaremos Slytherin. Necesitas descansar –

**En Gryffindor**

**H**arry entró a la sala común encontrándose con un mar de cabecitas y ojos observándolos. Harry resopló, sería una larga noche.

- Harry¿están todos bien? -

- ¿Qué pasó? –

- ¿Y los mortífagos? –

- Hey, hey... tómenlo con calma – les dijo. – Quiero que se sienten donde quieran y donde puedan – pidió y la mayoría lo hizo. – Escuchen no voy ni quiero mentirles¿de acuerdo? – asentimiento. – Esta noche fuimos atacados por muchos mortífagos. Hay mucha gente herida y otra solo está cansada – comenzó a explicar. – Neville, Dean y Seamus están en la enfermería, pero descuiden Madame Pomfrey sabrá que hacer –

- ¿Y dónde están los demás: Ron, Alyssa, Ginny y Hermione? – preguntó un pequeño rubio: Nick Carter.

- Deben venir en camino... – le respondió y suspiró. – En fin, quiero que todos vayan a descansar, el castillo estará siendo vigilado¿ok? –

- ¿Te quedarás despierto cuidándonos? – una pequeña niña de 11 años que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas le jaló el saco de su disfraz y lo conmovió.

- ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? – le preguntó dulcemente y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

- Ariadne – dijo ella.

- Bonito nombre Ari – le sonrió. - Si es preciso me quedaré despierto. Si eso los hace sentir más seguros – voces de asentimiento. – Muy bien, a dormir todos –

**V**io como uno a uno subían las escaleras. Dennis hacía su trabajo de prefecto y subía a los chiquillos a pesar de estar tan cansado. La sala quedó desierta y se sentó en una de las butacas. Escuchó como entraba alguien y giró la cabeza: Alyssa, Hermione, Ginny y Ron.

- ¿Está todo bien en Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw? -

- Todos se fueron a dormir. Había mucha tensión en Hufflepuff – explicó Ginny.

- En Ravenclaw ya nos esperaban, pero ya todos duermen – dijo Alyssa.

- ¿Y aquí? – preguntó Ron.

- Acaban de subir y debemos hacer lo mismo – dijo Harry cansinamente.

- Buenas noches, cielo – le dijo Hermione besando sus labios.

- Descansa, hermano – dijo Alyssa revolviéndole el cabello.

- Hasta mañana, Harry – Ginny le hablaba desde las escaleras y se despedía con la mano.

**R**on y Harry las vieron irse. El baile había sido un caos desde la entrada mortífaga. El ojiverde lucía cansado, pero Ron no sabía que prometió quedarse despierto y debía cumplirlo. El reloj dio dos campanadas, puntualizando las dos de la madrugada. El pelirrojo tomó asiento junto a su amigo y lo miró.

- ¿Estás bien? -

- Sí – respondió él. - Debo hacer guardia – musitó.

- ¿Hacer guardia¡¿estás loco! – exclamó su amigo. – ¡Estás hecho un asco y luces exhausto! –

- Se los prometí, Ron... se lo prometí a Ari –

- ¿Ari? –

- Es una niña de primer curso – contestó Harry tallándose los ojos.

- Mira, iré a descansar unas horas, al rato vengo por ti – Harry asintió agradecido.

**R**on subió las escaleras y desapareció tras la puerta del dormitorio. Al ojiverde le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Quién diablos era el otro traidor? Esa maldita voz distorsionada, el tono... el sabor que le daba a las palabras le era conocido. Repentinamente le vino a su mente los ojos color carmín y un nombre: _Michael Ridley._ ¿Dónde estaba¿Lo habrían atrapado? No. _Jade_ dijo que todos estaban... ¿y si se equivocaba? Sintió que era observado y entonces volteó a las escaleras. Ariadne lo veía desde ahí y se sobresaltó al ser descubierta; terminó de bajar las escaleras y se acomodó junto a él.

- ¿Por qué no estás dormida? – le dijo sonriendo.

- Es que... no tengo sueño –

- ¿Aún tienes miedo? – le preguntó y la pequeña asintió.

- ¿Me puedo quedar contigo... un rato? –

- ¡Por qué no! –

**C**onversaron mucho rato. La niña había puesto un cojín en las piernas de Harry y se acostó su cabeza sobre él. Siguieron hablando y riendo un poco; Harry vio su reloj que apuntaba las cuatro de la madrugada. Volteó a ver a la niña para decirle que ya era demasiado tarde, pero ésta yacía dormida profunda y tranquilamente. El buscador sonrió para sí, quitando un mechón de cabello del rostro de la pequeña.

- Por este tipo de personas es importante destruir a Voldemort – se dijo y silenciosamente llevó a la niña a su habitación.

**A** las seis de la mañana Ron bajó y le pidió que se fuera a dormir. El joven buscador no titubeó mucho y fue directamente a su cama, donde se quitó el saco, las botas y su camisa, echándose a la cama con el torso desnudo. Jaló la sábana que estaba a debajo de su cuerpo, al parecer Ron había destendido la cama previamente, y al sentir el contacto tibio cayó profundamente dormido.

**S**intió algo de frío y metió sus brazos bajo la sábana. Sintió también un escozor en los ojos y se los talló frustrado. Ya no tenía por qué dormir. Bostezó perezosamente y se estiro por completo. Vio a Ron en su cama también dormido... ¿qué no se suponía que debía vigilar? Buscó sus lentes y su reloj. 13:05 su estómago hizo ruido, estaba hambriento. Justo cuando se iba a levantar Alyssa entró a la habitación.

- Veo que despertaste – le dijo su hermana dándole un beso en la frente.

- He descansado lo suficiente – dijo él divertido. - ¿Dumbledore ya los llamó al salón? –

- Sí, a las diez de la mañana. Aclaró todo. Muchos padres quisiera recoger a sus hijos, pero ya sabes no pueden adelantar tanto las vacaciones de navidad¿no? – Harry rió ante el comentario.

- ¿Desde cuándo Ron vino a dormir? –

- Desde como las nueve, más o menos. ¿A esa hora comenzó a haber movilización de niños – explicó.

- Ah, bien. Iré a darme un baño. Luego voy a desayunar –

- ¿No te importa que lo despierte? –

- Claro que no, adelante –

**C**uando salió del baño Ron ya estaba cambiado y listo para irse a comer. Bajaron al gran comedor, ahora ya repuesto, encontrándose con sus amigos ya dispuestos para alimentarse.

- ¡Buenas...! – le dijo Rogue. – Eres un flojo, Harry. ¡Es tardísimo! -

- No exageres. A ver¿a qué hora te levantaste? –

- Ehm... A las nueve – mintió.

- Mentirosa ¬¬. A las once y media – dijo Cole recibiendo un golpe de su parte. - ¡Auch! – todos rieron ante aquella escena.

- Tendremos junta al terminar de comer... ¿está bien? – dijo Harry.

- Sí, claro. Lo necesitamos – dijo Cole misteriosamente bajo la mirada preocupada de los demás.

**E**ntraron a la cámara y se sentaron en los sillones disponibles. Alyssa sacó de su chaquetín una paleta y se la llevó a la boca como niña pequeña, luego le ofreció una a las chicas mientras el pelirrojo la miraba ceñudo por no ofrecerle a él. Cosa que Alyssa notó y sacó otra para dársela. _Jade_ hizo acto de presencia.

- ¿Cómo están? -

- Bien, _Jade_. Todos descansados – respondió Hermione.

- A lo que veníamos¿no? – dijo Ginny yendo al grano.

- Me sorprende la extraña forma en que entraron al castillo – admitió Alyssa.

- Su profesor de pociones tenía razón, el escudo que les impedía aparecerse fue roto – dijo _Jade_.

- Forzosamente alguien debió estar dentro... no es tan sencillo – dijo Ron.

- Draco¿vigilaste Slytherin? – preguntó Harry.

- Cole y yo estuvimos despiertos toda la noche – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Algo anormal? –

- ¡TODO! - dijeron los dos varones de Slytherin. Draco añadió: - Los más pequeños estaban muertos de miedo, y como sabrás lo más grandes estaban amenazando y burlándose... aunque... – Draco lo miro pensativamente.

- Aunque ¿qué? – le dijo Ginny.

- No vi a Michael en toda la noche, ni en el baile ni cuando regresamos a Slytherin –

- Yo tampoco – dijo Harry puntualizando lo que Draco acababa de decir, pero no ahondaron más en el asunto.

- Harry yo..., tengo algo que contarles – dijo Cole. Harry lo instó a hablar: - ¿Recuerdan ese día que me notaron desorientado? – hubo un asentimiento unánime. – No le quise dar importancia, pero no era la primera vez que me sucedía. Últimamente ha sido más constante. Anoche de nuevo me pasó – dijo el Slytherin.

- ¿Y qué es lo que exactamente pasa, Cole? – le preguntó Alyssa.

- Son como flashes de algo que pasó, pero no logro recordarlo –

- Podría ser un hechizo desmemorizador – opinó Hermione.

- ¿Hay algo que los active? – le preguntó Ron.

- Pues... no – admitió Cole.

- Entonces podría ser cualquier cosa¿no? – dijo Draco mirando a Hermione quien lucía pensativa.

**H**arry bufó. Le molestaba no poder dar una explicación lógica a los sucesos. El buscador de Gryffindor se bloqueó, es decir, dejó de escuchar atentamente a su alrededor. Y lo había hecho a propósito porque la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas de nuevo. Vagamente lograba captar algunas de las cosas que sus amigos, novia y hermana le decían y asentían solo para no levantar sospechas. Ginny le pedía a Rogue que no dejara a Cole solo ni a sol ni a sombra, que si encontraba algo que activara esos flashes que se los comunicara inmediatamente; Alyssa, Hermione y Ron hablaban de los escudos; Draco lo miraba expectante, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando a que aquel joven buscador le dijese algo, pero parecía no reaccionar. Finalmente, todos habían callado.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? – le preguntó el rubio aún con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, sí... sólo pensaba – respondió, - debo escribirle a Sirius y a Belle. Estarán aterrados con la noticia. Al rato nos vemos. –

**Y** salió de la cámara con la cabeza palpitando. Con un extraño sabor de boca en lo labios, como si lo que acabara de hacer hubiese sido una mentira, pero ¡no lo era!... no lo era. Suspiró resignado. Necesitaba despejarse y era pronto.

**

* * *

****Glosario capítulo 11:**

_Trou noir: _Francés. Agujero negro.

_Schliessen:_ Alemán. Cerrar.


	14. Capítulo 12: The Game

_**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_**Disclaimer 2:** Los únicos personajes que realmente son míos son: Alyssa Potter, Rogue Turner, Cole McKey, Katherine Malfoy (la hermana pequeña de Draco) y Michael Ridley (bueno, este último es de mi hermana: Joy Evans)._

_**Disclaimer 3:** El personaje de Samantha Flathery es de Dikana, quien es la autora de Respuestas supongo que algunos ya lo han leído (Si no, se los recomiendo! ) así que espero no estropear mucho a la pobre de Sammy._

_Lo sé, soy una desconsiderada, una mal agradecida, una fea escritora y una pésima amiga... lo siento, he tardado demasiado en subir este capítulo y ya no pienso decir que es culpa de la escuela, la vdd es que inspiración no he tenido mucha y pues momentos de creatividad tampoco tengo muchos. Pero bueno, aquí les dejo ya por fin el capítulo 12 de esta historia que se me ha embrollado toda... espero q lo disfruten._

_Un saludo para Mark, John, Daniel, Lily, Rain, Aio, Dark, etc., etc. Los quiero a todos... y ahora ¡¡a disfrutar!_

**Capítulo 12: The Game**

Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor

- Todo ha salido como lo hemos planeado, padre –decía la misma voz de aquella tormentosa noche de baile.

- Bien hecho, hijo mío –la voz de Voldemort sonaba gélida y áspera-. Sin embargo –giró su cetrino rostro hacia el de su 'hijo' quien yacía de pie con la cara cubierta, cosa que los demás mortífagos admiraban de éste nuevo personaje, ya que no le temía a su 'padre'-, eres un descuidado. Debiste traerme a Potter esa noche y no lo hiciste... no querrás que te... mate, ¿verdad?

- No podrías –desafió el enmascarado-. Sabes que soy tu mejor arma contra ese chico Potter... no hay nadie más cerca de él que yo –espetó la voz distorsionada.

- ¡Tú no me das advertencias, estúpido! –gritó el Lord Oscuro-. No eres más que una de mis creaciones. ¡¡Y así como te cree puedo deshacerme de ti!

- ... –el joven enmascarado no dijo nada, se limitó a dar un gruñido.

- Así es, mi joven aprendiz. Debes comportarte si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias –le dijo.

**E**l Señor Tenebroso hizo aparecer una pequeña esferita de color morado oscuro, la cual brillaba con intensidad. Entonces, el gran Lord Voldemort tomó entre sus manos aquella esfera y la apretó con fuerza. El joven frente a él dio un alarido de dolor, el pecho le dolía profundamente, su mente se comenzaba a nublar y sus piernas perdieron fuerzas haciéndolo caer de rodillas y con una mano en su pecho. Jadeaba, era como si el órgano vital que llevaba por dentro no fuera otra cosa más que un trapo sucio que se mangoneaba.

- Lo ves... puedo hacerte desaparecer en cuestión de segundos –su voz sonaba apacible-, jamás vuelvas a retarme, 'hijo'. Y por última vez ¡quiero a ese heredero de Gryffindor en mi poder! –el joven se levantó cansinamente.

- Muy bien... 'padre' –la voz distorsionada sonó con asco al pronunciar aquella palabra.

**C**ómo podía considerar a ese ser su 'padre' si lo único que a él le importaba era hacerse del heredero de Gryffindor para completar su oleada de terror en ambos mundos. Salió de aquella habitación sintiendo un terrible odio hacia Harry Potter, ese chico le estaba quitando la atención que su 'padre' le tenía justamente cuando lo había creado. Era sólo un juguete más del Lord Oscuro, pero si quería seguir con vida necesitaba continuar con lo que había empezado. Y lo siguiente sería: separar a Harry de sus amigos, pero ahora, para siempre.

**$&$&$&$&$&$**

**H**abían pasado ya varios días desde lo que sucedió en el baile. Todos estaban sumamente conmocionados por lo que había pasado y en los pasillos se podía ver a muchos caminar rápidamente y/ o en grupos de gran tamaño. Normalmente le pedían a chicos de cursos mayores que los acompañaran si por las tardes tenían que ir a la biblioteca o a cualquier lugar lejano de sus respectivas salas comunes. A Harry ya le había tocado acompañar a unas chicas de primero por petición de Ariadne, la niña de aquella noche de baile.

**P**or si fuera poco el director se había ausentado, según el profesor Snape por disposición del ministerio, _"cosas que tenía que atender"_, pero a los chicos no los tenía del todo convencidos. Sin embargo, se mantenían a raya del asunto puesto que tenían que entrenar para el juego próximo: Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, cosa que los tenía bastante ocupados.

**U**na tarde, Harry y su equipo entrenaban, la verdad era que eran muy buenos. Había logrado que los del equipo suplente crearan tal vínculo entre ellos que hasta la selección actual tenían de que temer. Aunque Harry seguía preocupado no podía detenerse a pensar un poco ya que el partido estaba a solo dos días de ser llevado a cabo.

- ¡Colin, Dennis... muevan esos bates!... ¡Ronald..., el aro izquierdo! –su voz resonaba en todo el campo, de verdad que le estaba poniendo fuerza a aquella práctica-. ¡Ginny..., Hermione está libre! –el ojiverde había organizado un pequeño encuentro entre los suplentes y el equipo oficial.

**D**io algunas instrucciones más y luego se dejó caer en picada..., la snitch acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella. Viró bruscamente 90 grados y alargó su mano..., sintió la pequeña pelota fría tratando de escaparse de sus dedos y la sujetó aún más fuerte. Alguien dio un fuerte silbatazo y él detuvo su escoba.

- ¡Bien hecho, Potter! –Harry sonrió a su amigo y luego instó a que los demás bajaran al suelo.

- Gracias, Cole, por arbitrar el juego –le dijo recibiendo el silbato de las manos de su amigo Slytherin.

- No hay problema... –dijo el castaño.

- Muy bien Gryffindor..., ¡todos aquí! –los chicos, entre suplentes y oficiales, se acercaron al capitán-. Escuchen, me ha gustado el encuentro, los dos equipos han estado excelente y no me queda más que felicitarlos. Equipo oficial, nos veremos en dos días en el campo, dedíquense a descansar y disfrutar de dos preciosos días libres..., pueden irse.

**U**no a uno se fueron retirando a las duchas para relajarse, entre Harry y Ron guardaron las pelotas de entrenamiento y luego también fueron a bañarse. Las chicas ya los esperaban luego de 20 minutos de arreglo; se dirigieron al castillo de nuevo junto a Cole y Rogue, quienes se hallaban viendo el partido. Entraron a la sala de los herederos y se tiraron sobre los sillones.

- ¿Dónde está Draco? –preguntó Ginny extrañada-. Nunca se pierde un entrenamiento nuestro.

- Creo que está en el despacho de Severus –dijo Rogue-, dijo que debía hablar con Kathy y con Sam...

- Oh, es verdad, la niña ha estado algo desanimada –dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Cole.

- Sam dijo en su última carta que comenzaba a preguntar por su madre –comentó Harry.

- Es normal en una niña, es muy pequeña aún –razonó Hermione.

- Pero ella..., ella vio... –comenzó Ginny.

- No, ella no vio morir a su madre –respondió Harry al instante y sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta-, solamente supo que su madre no estaría ahí... el profesor Snape fue quien la protegió.

**E**l silencio fue lo único que le siguió a aquella confesión. Ninguno sabía que Katherine Malfoy no había visto a su madre antes de morir, y que decir de los días que le siguieron a la velación del cuerpo y al entierro. Ninguno sabía eso porque no habían estado con él, no habían sufrido con Draco Malfoy ni con Harry Potter. El Gryffindor era el único que conocía ese dolor dentro de su amigo, porque él pudo sentirlo de igual manera; se llevó una mano al pecho y sujetó la camiseta como con dolor.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Harry? –Alyssa era la única que había notado cómo Harry estrujaba su pecho. Su hermano fijó sus ojos verde en los de ella y sonrió.

- Nada, Alyssa, estoy bien –respondió.

- Pero... –la joven vio la determinación en los ojos de su hermano y mejor calló, de inmediato entró Draco.

- Hola chicos –saludó.

- Qué hay, _Falcon_ –respondió Ron por todos.

**E**l rubio Slytherin se acercó al sillón donde estaba su novia pelirroja y se dejó caer a un lado de ella, ¿qué acaso no podía tener una tarde tranquila? _"Draco, ¿dónde está mamá?",_ había preguntado su pequeña hermana al otro lado de la chimenea y él le había explicado con el mayor decoro posible que mamá no volvería, que ella estaba... muerta. Cerró los ojos y apretó el puño..., toda la culpa la tenía ese que se decía su padre...: _Lucius Malfoy_.

- Tranquilízate –la voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que el chico se encontraba frente a él, sentado en la mesa de centro-, estás lleno de rencor y no debe ser así –Draco le sonrió con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos gris.

- A veces creo que no podré más –murmuró lentamente y soltó un suspiro.

- Oh, cielo, no digas eso –el rubio pensó que nadie lo había escuchado, pero todos estaban al pendiente de él y la voz de Ginny lo sorprendió-, unidos lograremos derrotar a Voldemort.

- Sí, Draco, no puedes flaquear ahora –Cole se colocó a su espalda sosteniendo un bote con agua-, el mundo mágico está comenzando a unirse..., no caeremos..., no en sus manos.

**E**l joven Slytherin agradeció en silencio las palabras de sus amigos, su interior pareció descansar después de aquellas muestras de fortaleza y sobre todo de templanza. Todavía no comprendía como era posible que él estuviera ahí, en medio de tantos leones, riendo y jactándose de lo que antes era. ¡Bah! No era momento de recordar esas cosas, ya el año pasado había tenido un encuentro con su personalidad Malfoy y ya estaba harto de pensar siempre en las mismas cosas.

**P**or su parte Harry estaba más absorto en lo que vendría en un par de días: el juego. Los demás se encontraban conversando o en su defecto leyendo algún libro en especial (N/A: cof, cofHermionecof, cof). Unas horas más tarde apareció por la pared de la cámara su querido profesor Remus Lupin, quien se le veía mucho más animado desde que regresaron al colegio.

- Hola chicos –saludó de inmediato.

- Hola Remus –corearon todos.

- ¿Listo para el partido? –preguntó al hijo de su mejor amigo y le sonrió, sentándose a su lado.

- Yo siempre estoy listo –dijo con arrogancia, recibiendo de parte de Lupin una mirada fulminadora.

- Hasta en eso te pareces a Sirius –ambos rieron.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo están?... ¿Belle se ha vuelto "hogareña"...? –Harry sonrió divertido ante aquello.

- Nah, ya sabes que Belle y el hogar no se llevan bien –el licántropo contestó con simpleza.

- ¿Y Sam? –ante la sola mención de su nombre Remus bajó la vista y sonrió apenas.

- Bien –respondió tranquilo y bajó la voz para que sólo él lo escuchara-, he hablado con ella un par de veces..., me ha sorprendido de vez en cuando en la chimenea de mi oficina.

- Vaya... –comentó Harry-, está bien eso, ¿no? –preguntó y el licántropo solamente asintió contento-. Me da gusto saber que las cosas comienzan a cambiar.

- Sí, yo también –dijo Remus en un suspiro-. Cambiando de tema, ¿has visto a Michael Ridley estos días? Dijiste que tendrías cuidado con él.

- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que el partido no se lo perderá –dijo Harry y se giró buscando con la mirada al rubio Slytherin-, _Falcon_, estarás al pendiente del juego, ¿no es así?

- Por supuesto –sentenció el chico y se acercó a ellos-, no podría dejarlos sin vigilancia, no después de lo del baile.

**R**emus desapareció luego de varias horas de conversación y recreo, y fue reemplazado por Snape, quien no aguantó mucho estar en la cámara. A pesar de llevarse mejor con los Gryffindors, el profesor debía seguir con su semblante imperturbable. Se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas por hacer y también salió de la cámara.

**E**l amanecer del día del partido fue... seco y frío; el aire que venteaba les ponía la carne de gallina. Sin embargo, el humor de los alumnos era de lo mejor, los Gryffindor estaban más que entusiasmados con llevarse la copa de nuevo, qué decir de los Hufflepuff quienes querían alcanzar la copa este año. Las otras dos casas estaban sumamente divididas, los Slytherin estaban partidos: unos indiferentes, unos apoyando a Gryffindor (de hecho una porción muy diminuta), y los demás apoyando a Hufflepuff porque no les quedaba de otra.

**L**os integrantes de cada equipo se dirigían a sus respectivos vestidores. El capitán de Hufflepuff, Louie Tarantino, dirigió una mirada a su equipo y tranquilamente entraron a sus lugares de vestimenta. Mientras tanto, Harry y compañía se dirigía a sus vestidores, los hermanos Creevey, la joven Mitchell, el más chico de los Weasley, la señorita Granger y los hermanos Potter caminaban de lo más impávidos posible. Entraron a sus cuartos, se colocaron el uniforme escarlata con dorado y todo el equipo que necesitaban en completo silencio. Desde que había amanecido ninguno parecía querer hablar, parecía como un voto de silencio que todos estaban respetando; las únicas respuestas habían sido asentimientos, negaciones, miradas o muecas.

**C**uando todos estuvieron preparados Harry se levantó de su lugar y los demás crearon un pequeño círculo, miró a cada uno a los ojos como si les inyectara energía de esa forma. Todos respiraron profundamente y dejaron salir el aire en forma pausada.

- Creo que no existen más palabras por decirles –dijo el capitán en un tono sereno-. Vamos...

**S**alieron los siete al campo, el sonido ensordecedor de los alumnos resonaba en casi todos los terrenos del Colegio. Sonidos de trompetas, de tambores, de gritos y aullidos, todo eso era por una sola cosa: el deporte que los unía y al mismo tiempo los separaba de todo aquello que temían. Harry observó el campo en su totalidad desde el suelo y sonrió alegre por el día que se avecinaba, aunque frío y seco, el día sería bueno.

**L**a Señora Hooch, apareció con el cofre de las pelotas y cada equipo se situó frente a frente; Louie Tarantino, el capitán de Hufflepuff, se acercó al centro del campo y Harry hizo lo propio. Se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron, estrecharon sus manos fuertemente y se desearon suerte. Cada jugador pasó su pierna derecha sobre el mango de la escoba y a la orden de cada capitán se elevaron entre las nubes. La profesora Hooch, dio las indicaciones de siempre: Jugar limpio. Sacó las pelotas del cofre y al silbatazo la algarabía aumentó de inmediato.

- Y SE ELEVAN LOS CATORCE JUGADORES DANDO COMIENZO AL PARTIDO ENTRE LA ESCUADRA DE HUFFLEPUFF Y LA DE GRYFFINDOR. ABBOTT Y GATEWAY SE LANZAN EN CONTRA DE LOS GRYFFINDOR CON LA QUAFFLE EN MANOS. POTTER HACE UN QUIEBRE Y HA ROBADO LA BOLA... Y ALLÁ VAN –el sonido de la potente voz de Dean Thomas resonaba en el campo que de por sí estaba a reventar de voces-. POTTER HA LANZADO A LA PORTERÍA, PERO ESTÁ DEMASIADO LE... –Dean no terminó la frase puesto que de inmediato la quaffle hizo una voltereta extraña y Hermione Granger quien pasaba por ahí la tomó al vuelo-, ¡VAYA! ESTAS CHICAS SÍ QUE SON IMPREDECIBLES –vociferó Thomas mientras que las chicas de Gryffindor se acercaban peligrosamente a los aros de Hufflepuff. Cuando todos juraban ver a Hermione tirar a gol, la maniobra cambió de nuevo confundiendo a los cazadores de Hufflepuff-. ¡¡¡GOOOOOL... GOOOOOOOOOL DE GRYFFINDOR POR COLIN CREEVEY! EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR SE PONE A LA CABEZA.

**P**or su lado, Harry observaba el juego desde las alturas, veía como era que los entrenamientos estaban dando sus frutos. Buscó entre la multitud a quien esperaba ver ahí encontrándolo en las gradas de Slytherin concentrado principalmente en él. Observó sus ojos carmín resplandecientes y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, a Harry se le heló la sangre tan solo de recordar esos ojos que desde hacía 17 años le perseguían. Alejó su mirada del chico Slytherin y sacudió la cabeza intentando sacárselo de su mente.

- _Falcon, Ridley se encuentra entre nosotros, vigílalo_ –le dijo mentalmente a su amigo.

- _Despreocúpate, lo estoy observando _–escuchó resonar en su cabeza.

El rubio Slytherin, junto a Rogue Turner y Cole McKey se encontraban en las gradas de su casa esperando por cualquier cosa extraña que pasara durante el juego. Harry vio como Draco dirigió su mirada hacia Michael Ridley, quien pareció no darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

- EL GUARDIAN DE GRYFFINDOR HA HECHO UN GRAN TRABAJO EN SU PORTERÍA –gritó Thomas-, PERO HUFFLEPUFF POR FIN HA LOGRADO UN TANTO EN SU MARCADOR –Harry de inmediato volteó a ver a sus bateadores.

- ¡¡Kim, Dennis... protejan la portería! –vociferó. Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y se colocaron cerca de Ron, desviando como locos las bludgers. Hermione y Alyssa notaron que Harry comenzaba a ponerse tenso y fue entonces cuando les llegó su voz: - ¡¡Chicas, ya saben que hacer...! –al igual que los bateadores, ambas asintieron y se miraron cómplices. Colin Creevey acababa de robarle la bola a Gateway y se dirigía de nuevo a los aros.

- CREEVEY VA CON LA QUAFFLE EN BRAZOS, HA BURLADO A UNO DE LOS BATEADORES... POR POCO LE DA EN LA CABEZA. POTTER Y GRANGER VAN A SU LADO, PARECE QUE ESTÁN SIENDO SU GUARDIA –y eso era precisamente lo que Hermione y Alyssa hacían, eran los guardianes de que esa quaffle llegara a su destino, y ese era la portería de Hufflepuff. No tardaron mucho cuando Colin lanzó la bola evitando que el guardián de Hufflepuff la detuviera-. OTRO TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR, Y VUELVEN A ESTAR A LA CABEZA DE ESTE PARTIDO... 30 A 10.

**E**l partido siguió sin mucho que comentar, Harry de repente se lanzaba a buscar algo que no era más que el reflejo de algún reloj, normalmente una jugarreta muy sucia de parte de los Slytherin que no estaban de su parte. Finalmente, Harry se había detenido sobre las gradas de Slytherin para no verse envuelto en sus juegos, muy por encima de sus cabezas. Podía escuchar las risotadas de sus compañeros burlándose de él, pero él se limitaba a observar a su alrededor, intentando recuperar la snitch que tantos problemas le estaba dando.

**E**l marcador estaba muy parejo, siempre uno arriba del otro siendo Hufflepuff un rival bastante digno. Harry miró hacia las gradas de Ravenclaw, donde la diminuta pelota alada le hacía burla de su juego, la siguió a toda prisa olvidándose de lo demás, escuchaba el sonido ensordecedor de su casa apoyándolo, la pelota voló de regreso hacia las gradas de la casa verde, quienes abuchearon al joven buscador de Gryffindor y en un descuido el buscador de Hufflepuff también se encontraba cerca de él. Harry aceleró el paso de su Saeta de Fuego haciéndole la competencia a su contrincante, estiró la mano y justamente cuando alcanzo la snitch, sintió que algo lo golpeaba.

**D**raco observó como Harry tomaba la pelotita y de inmediato perdía el conocimiento, el rubio, quien era su guardián y protector no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando una marabunta de chicos de Slytherin trataban de bajar las escaleras de la torre de gradas. El Slytherin se vio envuelto entre la gente y alcanzó a gritar muy fuerte para que alguien lo escuchara.

- ¡¡HARRY! –su voz se unió a la de Hermione, quien también observaba como el chico que tanto amaba caía inesperadamente de la escoba. Alyssa también se había unido al grito, pero nadie más se movió.

- EL JOVEN POTTER, ACABA DE SER DERRIBADO DE SU ESCOBA, Y PARECE INCONSCIENTE –fue entonces que Ron, Ginny, Rogue y Cole se percataron de lo que sucedía. Ninguno estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ayudar a su amigo.

**T**odos veían atónitos lo que pasaba, esperando a que Harry reaccionara de alguna forma. Alyssa volvió a gritarle, llamándolo por su nombre, dirigiéndose rápidamente en su escoba hacia el lugar, pero Harry tomaba mayor y mayor velocidad. _Sería imposible alcanzarlo_, se dijo Draco con terror. Fue entonces que alguien lo sujetó del cuello del uniforme, desde las gradas de Slytherin, era alguien que ninguno de los amigos de Harry esperó que lo salvara. El chico se aferró a la orilla de las gradas, y jaló a Harry del uniforme, el peso del Gryffindor hizo que el uniforme se desgarrara.

- ¡No! –Alyssa, quien había detenido su vuelo, continuó andando hacia él-. ¡Ridley, no lo sueltes! ¡¡DRACO! –le gritó al Slytherin, quien reaccionó de inmediato corriendo hacia el joven Michael.

**D**raco se acercó hacia su compañero de casa y sujetó a Harry por debajo de los brazos, Cole también se había acercado a sus compañeros y sujetaba a Harry del otro brazo. Entre los tres subieron a su desmayado amigo y lo dejaron sobre las gradas. Alyssa había volado hacia ellos y se bajaba de su escoba, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su hermano, le sujetó la cabeza dejándola sobre su regazo. Hermione, Ron y Ginny no tardaron mucho en hacer aparición cerca de los demás chicos.

- ¡Quién diablos lo atacó! –gritó Ron, mirando a todo Slytherin que estuviera cerca.

**R**ogue acababa de reponerse de todo el tumulto que se había formado. Todos los demás alumnos, comenzaban a bajar de sus gradas, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors en general, empezaban a movilizarse y a buscar la manera de subir a las gradas de Slytherin, para comprobar si el buscador estrella de la casa de los leones se encontraba bien.

- Él respira –dijo la voz cansada de Michael por el esfuerzo, mirando a Ron de soslayo-. No hagas más problema, Weasley y llévenselo a la enfermería –Ron lo miró de forma acusadora, como si de alguna manera Michael Ridley hubiese sido el culpable de la caída de su amigo.

- Ron, por favor..., será mejor hacer caso –Alyssa le jaló del uniforme-, Harry está herido de la cabeza, -la joven le mostró sus manos ensangrentadas-, lo que lo haya golpeado después lo averiguaremos –el pelirrojo asintió y entre él y el joven Malfoy cargaron a Potter.

- Ginny, -llamó el pelirrojo Weasley-, avisa a Dean Thomas que Harry va hacia la enfermería, -luego miró a Hermione, quien estaba más que dispuesta a acompañarlos-, Mione, ven con nosotros –y la chica le esbozó una sonrisa preocupada.

**C**ole y Rogue quitaron a cualquier Slytherin que estorbara en el camino. Alyssa se había retirado a los vestidores a cambiarse de ropa, se veía consternada por la sangre que veía en sus manos; Kim Mitchell, la otra jugadora de Gryffindor, la acompañó hasta las regaderas. Luego de varios minutos la joven Potter se dirigía a la enfermería ya con ropa limpia, pero preocupada.

- Cada año, los partidos se vuelven peores –murmuraba la enfermera-, y este chico siempre es víctima de abusos –decía mientras que iba y venía con pociones y vendas.

- ¿Qué les dijo Madame Pomfrey sobre su estado? –Alyssa preguntó recién llegó junto a su chico.

- Se la ha pasado hablando con ella misma –Ron rodó los ojos-, estoy casi seguro que algún Slytherin lo hizo.

- No podemos asegurar nada, Ron –Ginny se levantó de la banca en donde reposaba y se cruzó de brazos, fijando su mirada en el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse-. Pero Madame Pomfrey tiene razón, los juegos se han vuelto un peligro para Harry, desde que entró al equipo de Quidditch ha tenido caída tras caída.

- Pero no lo va dejar –musitó Draco con los ojos cerrados-, Harry sabe a lo que se enfrenta jugando Quidditch, pero es lo único que lo mantiene liberado del estrés. Ser heredero de Gryffindor es pesado –el Slytherin se apoyó en la fría pared y miró a los demás.

- Señorita Granger... señorita Granger –Madame Pomfrey se acercó a los jóvenes presentes y buscó a Hermione, quien de inmediato levantó la cara-. ¡Ah! Ahí está..., el señor Potter la llama –le dijo.

**E**ntró a la enfermería detrás de Madame Pomfrey, quien de inmediato comenzó a hablar sola, diciendo lo peligroso que eran los juegos, y murmurando que _"el señor Potter siempre salía lastimado"._ Luego de dejar a Hermione frente a la cama de Harry, la mujer se quedó observándolos un momento.

- Deberá guardar reposo, como si no lo supiera ya –dijo reprobatoriamente-, ya lo sabe señor Potter, nada de esfuerzos, su cabeza no se encuentra en buen estado y tendrá dolor los siguientes días –la mujer se giró a ver a Hermione quien le miró atenta-: Aunque no le guste deberá tomar esa poción durante una semana, para que el dolor lo deje trabajar. Bien. Con su permiso.

- Propio –dijo Hermione y vio como la enfermera se adentraba en su oficina. Luego volteó a ver a Harry y éste le dio una mueca bastante similar a una sonrisa-: Luces pésimo –la joven heredera de Ravenclaw le sonrió divertida-, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Como si una bludger me acabara de golpear –masculló Harry y tomó una de las manos de la chica. La cabeza del heredero Gryffindor se encontraba vendada y éste se hallaba recostado de lado, puesto que la herida estaba detrás de la cabeza-. ¿Supieron qué pasó?

- Nadie vio nada, de hecho, Ron, Ginny, Cole y Rogue no se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que Alyssa y yo gritamos –la castaña se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla-. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Haber obtenido la snitch y sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, después de eso todo es negrura –respondió el chico-. ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Fuera, no nos hemos movido, Ginny tiene poco de haber vuelto, avisó a Dean que ya te encontrabas en la enfermería y Alyssa acaba de regresar –le dijo la chica-. Los partidos cada vez se ponen más peligrosos para ti...

- Si quieres que lo deje, no me vas a convencer –la voz de Harry sonó molesta.

- No, Harry, yo no te pediría eso –Hermione besó su frente-, solamente es que es extrañamente familiar el verte aquí, herido y tendido sobre la cama –la joven sonaba divertida y a la vez preocupada, no era nada nuevo tener a Harry en la enfermería-. ¿Quieres que llame a los otros?

- ¿Me harías el favor?

- El dar está en pedir, Harry –la chica se levantó y luego de darle un tierno beso en los labios salió a buscar a los demás.

**M**ientras tanto, el joven Gryffindor se puso a recordar todo lo anterior al golpe, ver el reflejo de la snitch en Ravenclaw, luego la vio virar y regresar a Slytherin, donde finalmente la tomó y sintió el golpe; _¿por qué la snitch regresó a las gradas de la casa de las serpientes?_, se preguntó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, y entonces le vino a la mente la idea de que estaba vivo, desde donde estaba el golpe hubiese sido fatal, no hubiera sobrevivido; entonces... ¿quién salvó su caída? _Quizá fue Draco_, se dijo, pero algo dentro de sí también le dijo que no había sido su mano derecha como él quería pensar.

**S**intió los pasos de sus amigos, apresurados y firmes, entonces los vio aparecerse por entre las cortinas de la cama en donde se encontraba. Alyssa con ropa limpia y Ron todavía con el uniforme, Draco, Ginny, Cole y Rogue totalmente preocupados.

- Ya, ya..., como si nunca me vieran aquí echado –les dijo a modo de broma.

- Cierto, nada nuevo tenerte ahí –le dijo Draco-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me duele la cabeza –dijo-. ¿Alguien sabe algo?

- Nadie –dijo Ron-, todo fue demasiado rápido y muy extraño.

- El año pasado, cuando atacaron a Alyssa en el partido supimos de donde venía el golpe, pero ahora... –Ginny dejó la frase incompleta.

- ¿Quién me salvó de una muerte segura? –ante la pregunta todos se tensaron al escucharlo decir tal cosa, pero era cierto, de alguna forma u otra Harry hubiese muerto si Michael Ridley no le salvaba.

- Ridley –Cole se atrevió a hablar, ante el mutismo de los demás.

- ¿Michael Ridley? –dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos al doble. Vio que los demás asintieron-. Por Merlín... –alcanzó a murmurar-, búsquenlo.

- ¿Qué? –se dijeron extrañados unos a otros.

- Búsquenlo, -repitió-, le debo las gracias.

- Harry, mejor descansa –Hermione le sugirió-, estás muy débil aún. Mañana por la mañana yo misma traeré a Michael, pero descansa.

- De acuerdo –dijo el joven Gryffindor.

**L**uego de que Hermione le diera la poción para evitar el dolor y que lograra conciliar el sueño, uno a uno fueron saliendo de la enfermería. Alyssa y Ginny fueron a su habitación, Cole y Rogue también se fueron a su sala común, mientras que Ron, Hermione y Draco se quedaron con él hasta que cayó rendido. De camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, los tres tuvieron una larga conversación.

- Todavía no puedo creer lo que Ridley hizo –dijo Ron-, me parece imposible, una serpiente como ésa... sin ofender, Draco –el aludido hizo un amago de restarle importancia.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no viste quién lo atacó? –preguntó Hermione a Draco.

- Sí, muy seguro. Solo lo vi quedar inconsciente y caer, no alcancé a reaccionar como debía –se reprendió.

- Entonces alguien ha estado practicando los hechizos sin siquiera pronunciarlos –Hermione parecía pensativa.

- ¿Dónde has visto que un hechizo se pueda hacer sin pronunciarse? –le dijo Ron extrañado.

- En los libros que Kiara me prestó cuando estuvimos en Santuario –le respondió.

- Yo insisto en que las serpientes tuvieron algo que ver –dijo Ron-. El golpe estuvo muy fuerte, fue como si invisiblemente le hubiesen querido machacar la cabeza –razonó.

- Ni siquiera vimos el rayo del hechizo..., no tiene lógica –dijo Draco-, la estela del hechizo debió verse.

- Quizás no –dijo Hermione pensativa-, también hay conjuros para aumentar la velocidad de los hechizos y entonces la estela no se vería –puntualizó.

- ¿Qué propones? –Ron se detuvo-, ¿quieres que revisemos varita por varita para saber quien hizo un hechizo de ataque? –le dijo el pelirrojo.

- No seas tonto –le espetó Hermione-, eso será demasiado complicado, por no decir aburrido –la joven pensó por unos segundos-: Quizás..., podríamos preguntar a los otros Slytherin, claro los que están de nuestro lado, si vieron algo. Tal vez, por la magnitud del partido los demás vieron la estela que nosotros no vimos.

- Me parece una buena idea, -señaló Draco-, buscaré a Zabini y a los del equipo de Quidditch, ellos también estarían pendientes del partido.

**E**l rubio se despidió de ambos y se dirigió de nuevo a su sala común. La verdad era que él estaba tan seguro como Ron de que algún Slytherin había echado el hechizo a Harry, pero no podía asegurarlo y no tendría caso acusar a alguien. Durante todo su trayecto hacia las mazmorras de su casa iba absorto en sus pensamientos, la forma en que Michael Ridley había reaccionado mucho antes que los demás, y sobre todo mucho antes que él mismo, le parecía extraño.

- Buenas tardes –la voz áspera y fría de su profesor de pociones lo hizo sobresaltar-, perdón, casi noches –aclaró al notar que estaba ya oscureciendo.

- ¡Ah! Profesor... –dijo reanimando.

- Parece que tiene mucho en que pensar, señor Malfoy –le dijo éste-, algo interesante, supongo.

- Sólo es demasiado raro lo que sucedió hoy en el partido –señaló el joven Malfoy.

- Precisamente voy de camino a la enfermería –observó el profesor-, ¿cómo se encuentra el señor Potter?

- Pues debe estar durmiendo, el golpe estuvo demasiado fuerte –explicó Draco-, con decirle que hasta le abrió la cabeza.

- Pude notarlo –dijo Snape.

- Profesor... –Snape lo miró-, ¿vio algo extraño durante el partido?

- Cuando el señor Potter era agredido, ¿por ejemplo? –el rubio asintió-; la señorita Granger debió haberles comentado sobre los hechizos impronunciables, ¿no es así? –de nuevo el chico asintió-, y supongo que es inviable la idea de revisar varita por varita –Draco no entendía hacia donde lo llevaba, repetía cada una de las ideas de Ron y las palabras de Hermione.

- No entiendo –dijo el joven Slytherin.

- Y también se dieron cuenta que hubo alguien que reaccionó mucho antes que ustedes, quienes son los que protegen a Gryffindor –Draco bajó la mirada avergonzado-. No se avergüence, señor Malfoy, a todos nos sucede. De hecho, ni siquiera Lupin reaccionaría tan rápido, y eso que sus sentidos están más desarrollados que los de cualquier otro.

- No me gustaría culpar a alguien –dijo el chico-, pero la verdad es que la única explicación que le encuentro es que ese mismo alguien que salvó a Harry fue quien lo agredió..., la pregunta es: ¿por qué?

- Supongo que Potter quiere agradecerle lo que hizo por él, ¿cierto? –Draco afirmó con la cabeza.

- Hermione no le permitió levantarse, le dijo que ella misma lo buscaría mañana temprano –Draco suspiró-, no quiero a Ridley cerca. No me da buena espina.

- A nadie, señor Malfoy –Draco lo miró sorprendido-. Lupin y yo lo estuvimos vigilando todo el partido, hay algo más de ese joven que no conocemos –razonó Severus.

- Pues mientras que son peras o son manzanas, Ridley no se acercará a Harry a solas –el rubio había tomado una decisión-. Harry no estará solo ni a sol ni a sombra, aunque él diga lo contrario... tendré que quitarle el mapa o ponerle algo para rastrearlo, pero no estará solo.

- Tan solo tengan cuidado –sugirió Severus-, voy a la enfermería a ver como está Potter. Con permiso.

- Propio –masculló Draco.

**E**ra definitivo, todos desconfiaban de Ridley y necesitaban mantenerlo lejos de Harry en lo que decidían que había sucedido durante el partido de ese día. El rubio siguió su camino hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin, entró a la sala común, la cual encontró con muy poca gente. Algunos chicos de cursos menores estaban comentando el partido, algunos otros jugaban ajedrez mágico, y todavía otros más de séptimo veían a Draco entrar. Rogue y Cole se acercaron a él.

- ¿Logró dormirse? –preguntó Rogue.

- Sí –respondió el joven Malfoy-. Fui a dejar a Hermione y a Ron. ¿Han visto a Zabini y a los del equipo de Quidditch?

- Zabini salió al comedor, es hora de cenar, muchos deben estar allá –dijo Cole.

- Bien. Vamos –dijo Draco y los tres salieron rumbo al gran comedor, quizás podrían alimentarse de algo.

**A**l llegar saludaron a los Gryffindor desde lejos y se sentaron en su respectiva mesa, cerca de quienes venían a buscar. Zabini conversaba animadamente con otros chicos un poco menores que él, al parecer estaba también intentando sacar información sobre lo ocurrido. Se dio cuenta que era observado por un par de ojos gris y luego de dar las gracias a los chicos con quienes hablaba se acercó al capitán de su equipo de Quidditch.

- ¡Que hay! –saludó.

- Dime tú..., ¿qué sabes?

- Pocas cosas, Malfoy –respondió-, sabes que los chicos no son muy deslenguados.

- Es verdad, aunque vieran algo no lo dirán –apuntó otro chico, tenía el cabello castaño cenizo y ojos miel: Richard Carpenter-. ¿Cómo sigue Potter?

- Por ahora duerme, gracias –dijo el rubio-, ¿viste algo en el partido, Carpenter?

- Lo que todos, Malfoy, a Potter cayendo de sus escoba inconsciente y a un Slytherin salvándole la vida –el cenizo se llevó el tenedor a su boca, lleno de algo parecido a las costillas de puerco-. ¿No te parece extraño eso? Sobretodo tomando en cuenta que ese Slytherin en particular es demasiado raro, solitario, silencioso y bastante oscuro.

- Pero claro que es extraño, pero no me refería a eso –dijo Malfoy-, vieron algo como la estela de un hechizo, no sé... cualquier cosa.

- Nada, solamente a Ridley salvándole la vida –Richard siguió con su cena.

- Pues debemos estar más alerta –dijo el joven rubio-, no quiero a Ridley cerca de Harry, si lo ven acercarse ya saben que hacer...

- Alejarlo, protegerlo, etc... –rezó Zabini-, sí Malfoy lo sabemos, no te preocupes tanto por él..., sabes de antemano que a Potter no le gusta que le tengan custodia.

- Comprendemos la situación y de todas maneras lo alejaremos de Ridley –Richard puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió de medio lado.

- Gracias chicos, se los debo –les dijo el rubio.

**A**l terminar de hablar se levantó y dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se sentó junto a Ginny y sus amigos. Alyssa comía y hablaba poco, aunque Ron pusiera todos sus esfuerzos en alimentarla, la jovencita se veía cansada y en sus ojos una sombra de preocupación y aflicción, como si todavía no se recuperara del daño que le fuese causado a Harry. La ojiverde no prestaba mucha atención a lo que los demás le decían, Hermione también estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por intentar que Alyssa comiera un poco, pero era casi imposible... su templanza era muy similar a la de su hermano y por lo tanto sería irrompible.

- Vamos, Alyssa, vamos a descansar –le dijo Hermione.

- Eh... ¿qué? –la joven pareció salir de su ensoñación-, sí, sí... ya voy.

**S**e levantó algo tambaleante de la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron la siguió muy de cerca mientras que Ginny y Hermione la observaban de reojo, Draco iba detrás de ella, justamente a un lado de Ginny y de Ron por si pasaba cualquier cosa. Subieron las escaleras con bastante lentitud, puesto que la joven Potter se veía sumamente cansada y débil.

**A**l llegar a las escaleras que los llevaban al retrato de la señora Gorda, Alyssa se quedó al final de todos, siendo seguida por Draco. Hermione, Ron y Ginny entraron a la sala común, mientras que la hermana del _"niño-que-sobrevivió"_ se quedaba allí de pie viéndolos entrar. Al girarse para bajar las escaleras, con toda la intención de escaparse de ahí, sintió que alguien la tomaba de los brazos y la detenía justo frente a sí. Alyssa subió la mirada sabiendo de antemano que un par de ojos gris la miraban fijamente y se encontró con ellos.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencita? –la joven emitió una especie de chillido, ante la expectativa de que Draco no la dejaría irse-. Alyssa...

- Deja que me vaya, Draco, por favor –suplicó la chica y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- De acuerdo –la chica se sintió aliviada ante su respuesta-, pero solo si me dejas acompañarte –su sonrisa se vio borrada-, si no, llamaré a Mione y a Ginny –Alyssa se vio acorralada por sus palabras y entonces asintió abatida-. _Zafiro, Shara está bajo mi protección. Dile a Ron que no se preocupe_ –se comunicó mentalmente con Hermione, para hacerle saber que no estaba en malas manos-. Vamos.

**C**aminaron en completo silencio, Alyssa se dirigía como un fantasma hacia quien sabe donde. Draco la siguió hasta que ella se detuvo frente a la estatua de Barnabás "El Loco", entonces el chico comprendió que lo que ella quería era estar sola... caminaron tres veces frente a la estatua y cuando iban por la cuarta vez se encontró frente a una puerta oscura, llena de telarañas. Entendió también que Alyssa no se encontraba del todo bien.

**L**a habitación que Draco observaba estaba llena de cajas, montones de cosas viejas, una enorme ventana al fondo por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna. Había cómodas y sillones desvencijados, justamente debajo del enorme ventanal había una alfombra con cojines mullidos y bastante cómodos. La chica se sentó ahí y miró hacia el cielo oscuro, el rubio se sentó a su lado y la observó.

- Parece un...

- Un ático, sí..., eso es –respondió Alyssa-; cuando estaba pequeña, mis padres adoptivos me dejaban subir al ático de la casa. Era como mi refugio personal cuando estaba triste.

- ¿Quieres decirme qué te sucede? –el rubio se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello. La chica se quedó en silencio un momento más hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Oh, oh, oh..., chiquilla, ¿qué te duele tanto?

- ¿Lo viste? –murmuró ella con un gemido-, estaba sangrando a borbotones, Draco... estaba muriéndose... ¿viste su herida? Viste como... -

**L**a joven dejó que las lágrimas le ganaran la batalla y se quedó echa un ovillo, recogiendo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y sosteniéndolas con sus brazos. Draco se acercó más a ella y la abrazó por encima de su espalda, atrayéndola a su pecho.

- Estás asustada, Alyssa –dijo más para sí mismo-, Harry estará bien, –le tranquilizó y ella continuó llorando-. A tu hermano no le gustaría verte así... -

- Es que... la sangre..., yo... no sabía que hacer... –sus ojos estaban rojizos por llorar-, cada vez está en más peligro... no descansarán hasta verlo muerto..., Draco, ¡lo van a matar!... lo van a matar...

- Por favor, Alyssa, tranquilízate... Harry no morirá –el rubio se preocupó demasiado por la chica, quien intentaba tranquilizarse de todas las formas posibles-. Estás muy cansada, _Shara_, debes dormir –Draco acurrucó a la chica sobre su pecho y murmuró cosas ininteligibles, palabras que la joven Potter lograba escuchar.

- No... no me hagas... dormir –le pidió cerrando sus ojos.

- Duerme, _Shara_, no te hará nada mal el descanso –y siguió acariciando su cabello, murmurando las mismas palabras.

**L**a chica de cabellos negros ondulados, terminó por rendirse ante el hechizo formulado por su joven amigo; aunque quisiera defenderse del hechizo sus fuerzas no se lo permitían, puesto que ya no tenía nada de ellas. Draco sintió como ella se relajaba en sus brazos y dejo de hablar, suspiró preocupado por ella, la joven estaba consternada por lo ocurrido por su hermano y sería difícil afrontar el miedo irremediable que le tenía a ver la sangre. Por alguna extraña razón, el rubio Slytherin había llegado a esa conclusión: _Alyssa le temía a ver la sangre_.

**L**a cargó en sus brazos y salió de aquella habitación dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor de nuevo, entró por el recuadro al pronunciar la contraseña encontrándose con Ron, Hermione y Ginny esperándolo. La entregó en los brazos de Ron, quien luego de observarla preocupado y confundido por la actitud de su novia la llevó hacia su dormitorio.

- ¿A dónde crees que la llevas? –le dijo Hermione inquieta, sabían muy bien las reglas, y las chicas no dormían en el cuarto de los chicos.

- Esta noche no dormirá sola –dijo Ron en tono de súplica-, no permitiré que esté sola. –Hermione notó en sus ojos la preocupación y asintió.

- De acuerdo, -la castaña le sonrió-, llévala contigo.

**R**on agradeció en silencio el permiso, que aunque no lo hubiera obtenido haría su santa voluntad. Los demás lo vieron marcharse y escucharon la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Luego ambas chicas se giraron a ver al rubio.

- Está asustada... –respondió a aquella pregunta no hecha-, jamás había visto tanta sangre en su vida... y la vida de su hermano estaba corriendo peligro. Solamente está angustiada por ello.

- ¿Por qué no nos deja ayudarla? O siquiera a Ron... –dijo Ginny abrazándose a sí misma, su voz sonó algo molesta.

- Siente que debe cargar con ese peso ella sola –respondió Hermione-. Y Draco..., Draco solamente ha estado ahí cuando es necesitado, y para Alyssa es más sencillo abrirse con alguien que no la ama puesto que no quiere preocuparnos, ni a Ron –hubo un momento de silencio.

- La he puesto a dormir bajo un hechizo –musitó el rubio acercándose a Ginny para abrazarla-, despertará hasta mañana. Buenas noches –besó la sien de la pelirroja y después salió de la sala común para irse a la suya y lograr descansar algo.

**L**o que decía Hermione era verdad, Alyssa no decía nada porque quería evitarles la preocupación que de por sí ya era grande por el partido fatídico de Harry, y también entendió que Ginny estuviera celosa de la joven Potter, siendo él su novio ¿por qué consolar a la hermana del mejor amigo de su hermano? Pero eso era lo de menos, ahora lo importante era descubrir quien había atacado a Harry y quien era el responsable de todo lo que comenzaba a suceder alrededor del castillo de Hogwarts.

_Dejen review... y se los agradezco un mil )_


End file.
